When Magic Collides
by psychotic chaos
Summary: OLD VERSION stopped the real story is 'When Magic Collides: Rewritten'. Find it on my Author Page.
1. The Owl

****

TITLE - When Magic Collides

****

AUTHOR - psychotic chaos (thasright, I'm psycho, gotta problem?)

** **

DISCLAIMER - Ok, I own nothing. Joss Whedon is a GOD. All the Buffy and Angel stuff belongs to him and all the Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling. And I know I can't be sued cuz I'm not makin' any money off of this. And besides I got no money so tough shit.

****

PAIRING - These are the definite partners 

BtVS & AtS Buffy/Spike, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, Angel/Cordy

HP Ron/Hermione

****

A/N- Alright - this is the only fanfic I've ever posted on the net so I want to know what you _truly_ think of my writing. If you liked it tell me. If you think it's a worthless piece of crap tell me. But you have to back it up and tell me _why _you liked/hated it and then suggest ideas for improvement. Thanx.

****

SUMMARY- OK – here's the deal. About a month after the end of season 6 the scoobies get invited to teach at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts the scoobies meet up with a lot of old scoobies and the AI gang and of course Harry Potter and friends. Spike has a relative in Hogwarts (big guess who) and another relative of his will be making her appearance later in the story. I'm not gonna spoil anything else now. I'm just gonna say that Voldemort is trying to fulfil a prophecy and he's gotta be stopped (duh).

****

THE FUN BIT - Alright readers, here comes the fun bit. _YOU_ get to choose what the rest of the couples will be. Yes you heard me right. If you think Wesley should have a relationship then give me feedback and tell me whom he should be with. The same with any other character as long as it doesn't mess up much (and please try not to use the ones who already have a healthy relationship). C'mon, _anyone_ can have a relationship. Maybe you could think up someone for Harry Potter himself. And they don't even have to be characters from BtVS, Angel or Harry Potter. You can make someone up and say that he/she's a relative of Hermione or Lorne or Doyle or Angel or Sirius Black or Lupin or Dumbledore (hell - you think something up).

****

THE STORY SO FAR - Alright so this is what happened in my version of BtVS. Buffy and Spike are together. Willow only _thought_ Tara died but she was rushed to the Hospital and was saved luckily. Tara and Willow have their own apartment. Anya and Xander kissed and made up but are no longer engaged. Anya is still an ex-vengeance demon and she and Xander live together (again). Faith is let out of prison because she's not evil anymore and she's living with Buffy and Dawn.

****

Fic Starts Here –

****

THE OWL

****

The Magic Box, Sunnydale, California, 12:00 noon, Monday, Summer Vacation

Dawn hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Everything was as it should be; Buffy had finally seen the light and was having a steady relationship with Spike. Willow was back to normal and was so relieved that Tara had survived so the two weren't arguing any more. Xander and Anya had kissed and made up and decided to wait a while before they tried to get married again. And best of all Faith was back. After doing good behavior time in prison Faith was let out and was back to her good old self. Dawn had always liked Faith and had a close friendship with the other Slayer - it really broke her heart when Faith switched sides but now she was back and even living in the Summers home. Dawn was just glad Buffy had forgiven Faith and the two of them were good terms with each other.

Everything was nice and quiet - and it had been for quite some time. And if there was one thing Dawn had learned that summer it was this - QUIET WAS BORING. The vamp count was low and there was hardly any demon activity - unless that included Anya who had a knack for scaring off customers. The Hellmouth was so slow at that point that Buffy had even let Dawn patrol with her and Faith.

The whole Scooby gang - with the exception of Spike and Buffy - was gathered in the Magic Box. Faith was in the training room, beating the punching bag to a pulp out of frustration. Xander was rearranging jars on the shelves out of pure boredom. Dawn was reading up on a bit of white magic. The two Wiccans were giggling in a corner. And Anya was behind the counter.

"…AND HAVE A NICE DAY" Anya yelled after a fleeing customer.

Almost everyone in the room cringed. Anya had generally learned that politeness equals more customers, which equals more money. It was a skill she hadn't quiet perfected yet.

It was then that Buffy had chosen to make her entrance. She'd slept in but still looked drowsy.

"And in comes sleeping beauty" Xander announced.

There was a simultaneous rolling of eyes as Buffy sat down and rested her head on the table.

"Who apparently is still sleeping" Dawn commented peeking over her book "What's wrong with you? We weren't up _that _late."

Since the vamp population was low, the trio didn't stay out that late - except for maybe Buffy who usually sneaked over to Spike's Crypt after patrol and didn't come back till eight in the morning.

"But that doesn't mean she wasn't up all night" Faith smirked, coming out from the training room and sitting opposite Buffy "What's got _you _so exhausted, B? Was Spike keeping you… occupied?"

Tara and Willow grinned and Xander groaned. Dawn snorted from behind her book.

"Shut up, Faith" Buffy mumbled - still tired.

"Wow - if you're _that_ tired I bet you had a lot of orga…" Anya was cut off when Xander clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ahn, sweetie - for the sake of my sanity we're not going to go into that" Xander said.

"I still don't understand - why is it so wrong to discuss your sex life in public?" Anya demanded when Xander removed his hand.

Just then the door swung open and Spike strode in. Everyone stared at him in shock. There he was in _broad daylight_. No smoking blanket, no tears of pain - and for some reason holding a large black duffel bag.

"Spike?" Buffy said blankly.

"That's my name - don't wear it out" Spike grinned.

"Since she's so tired from last night she probably already has" Faith muttered audibly.

Buffy blushed and Spike probably would have if he could. Dawn snickered uncontrollably.

"I thought we closed this subject" Xander groaned "And not that I care but aren't you allergic to sun?"

"What's _that_?" Willow asked suddenly noticing a red gem that hung from a chain around Spike's neck.

"This little beauty is what's keeping me from getting a really bad sunburn" Spike grinned.

"Forget what it is - where did you get it?" Buffy demanded.

"A friend of mine sent it" Spike admitted as his deep blue eyes locked with the Slayers hazel ones.

No one said anything for long moments before Tara broke the silence.

"Spike, m-may I-I see it?"

At Spikes' nod, the shy blond walked up to bleached vamp and examined the jewel closely. The object in question suddenly floated to eye level so the witch could get a better look. There seemed to be a small flame flickering inside the jewel. Tara seemed to be lost in the jewels' glow for what seemed like forever before finally tearing her eyes away and looking Spike squarely in the face.

"You have a very generous friend, Spike" Tara told him- the stone dropped and hit Spikes chest with a light thump.

"Yeah - he is very generous" Spike nodded before turning to the love of his unlife "But that's not why I'm here - Buffy, luv, could I talk to you, something private" Spike jerked his head to the training room.

Buffy gave him a quizzical look and nodded. Spike was acting a little weird - aside from the I-can-see-the-sunrise-without-experiencing-a-painful-death part - he seemed concerned about something and why the hell did he have a duffel bag?

Dawn watched the retreating backs of the couple before returning to her book. Only to be interrupted just minutes later by an annoying tapping sound at the window.

"Hey look" Willow said suddenly standing up and staring at the owl through the glass "Looks like someone has sent us a letter."

"Ooh, Owl Post" Anya squealed "Haven't gotten a letter in decades - well don't just stand their, Xander, open the door."

"You want me to let that animal _in_?" Xander looked at his girlfriend like she was crazy.

"Duh" Faith said leaning back and putting her feet up on the table.

The owl's tapping became harder.

"Better let it in before it breaks the glass," Tara said as the glass began to shake a little.

"I still think it should stay outside" Xander protested.

"Oh for love of god, I'll open the damn door" Dawn snapped while thinking - _really, adults can be so immature - it's just a stupid owl_.

With that Dawn pulled opened the door before Xander could stop her. The barn owl swooped in and hooted loudly as if to say 'it's about time'. It circled the room a couple of times before dropping a jet black letter onto the table and swooping down to rest on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn was a little startled at first but she recovered quickly and gently stroked the birds' soft, brown feathers. Anya reached for the letter but Xander grabbed her wrist.

"Don't, Ahn - it's a black envelope it might explode."

"Xander, don't be silly" Anya laughed and picked up the letter with the other hand "Only the red ones explode. Well… it seems like they explode cuz they're really loud and if you don't open them right away they…"

Anya stopped short when she noticed the blank stares she was getting. Xander let go of her wrist and Anya opened the envelope. She pulled out a piece of paper and seven airline tickets to London. Anya placed the tickets and the envelope back on the table and unfolded the paper. Her eyes darted across the page and her mouth moved silently, reading.

"Care to clue us in sometime today?" Faith asked.

"It's a letter from, Dumbledore" Anya said.

"You're _kidding_" Willow's eyes widened.

"Dumb bell who?" Tara asked.

"Dumbledore" Anya said again.

Everyone in the room but Willow just stared at her blankly.

"What's this 'bout Dumbledore?" Spike asked as he and Buffy emerged from the training room.

Buffy had a hurt and confused expression on her face when she came out. Dawn wondered what Spike had said - if it ruined their relationship in any way Dawn made a mental note to hit him.

"He wrote to you" Anya said handing the letter to Buffy who read it aloud.

__

Dear Miss Summers,

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I might as well get to the point - this school needs you and your friends - Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, Anyanka Dalton, Tara MaClay and Faith Black - to come and help teach at Hogwarts. We have felt the need to teach a few more subjects and a few of our teachers have retired. Also - since you and your group have had quite a bit of experience fighting - we need you to teach our students self defense as a Dark Lord has recently risen to power.

Miss Rosenberg and Miss MaClay will be handling Wiccan Magic, Mr. Harris will be helping with Care of Magical Creatures, Miss Dalton will be teaching History of Magic and Miss Black and yourself will be running the Physical Defense course.

I hope you will at least consider coming to teach here at Hogwarts. As for your sister - since she is a key she should be able to wield a wand as she does have magic. She too is of course welcome at Hogwarts and can school here while you teach.

Thank you for your time.

Albus Dumbledore

Buffy's face split into a wide grin as everyone but Spike, Anya and Willow had shocked looks on their faces.

"Spike, d'you know what this means?" Buffy said almost jumping.

Spike sent her a confused look. Then realization hit. Spike chuckled happily before picking up his girl, spinning her around and pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Hold it - rewind and _freeze_" Xander said "Did I miss something?"

Spike parted from Buffy and smirked at Xander. The bleached vampire dug into his pocket and shoved a crumpled up letter at the confused brunet.

"I got a letter too, Harris. Which means I won't have to be away from my girl" with that said Buffy grabbed the lapels of Spikes duster and crushed her lips to his.

Xander unfolded the paper and started reading aloud.

"Dear Mr. Winters - Spike, your last name is 'Winters'?" Xander stared at him.

"Mm-hmm" Spike said into Buffy's mouth.

"Hah" Faith chuckled "Summers and Winters - who would'a thunk?"

Xander shook his head and continued "You may or may not have heard about Voldemort's sudden rise - therefore you probably realize that Hogwarts will now need a great deal of protection. We'd be honored if you'd teach Demonic History and Mythology (so our students might know what their up against) at Hogwarts, we could really use your help in this time of need. Albus Dumbledore."

"Well that's that then" Willow said "We're going to teach at Hogwarts."

"Ok - Anya and Spike I can understand but Will, how the hell d'you know about this place?" Xander demanded re-crumpling Spikes letter and chucking it onto the table.

"Oh - I have relatives who go to that school" Willow said.

"Really?" Dawn asked - suddenly intrigued "Who?"

"A whole bunch of cousins" Willow said "My dad's side of the family has magic - but for some reason my father never got magic, he was born a muggle."

"A what now?" Tara asked.

The group heard a low moan and turned to the couple making out in the corner.

"_Either get a room or stop that_" Faith almost yelled - normally she wouldn't have given a crap but she was trying to listen to what Willow had to say.

Buffy and Spike reluctantly came apart. Spike sat on a chair and Buffy made herself comfortable in his lap. Spike instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"We have more chairs, Buff" Xander scowled.

"Mmm - so'kay" Buffy said resting her head on Spike's chest "I'm liking it here."

"Alright - back to the important stuff, what's a muggle?" Faith asked.

"A muggle is someone without magic - in English it would probably be called 'normal'," Anya explained.

"Yeah - anyway, my dad's sister is a Witch and she married a Wizard and they have seven kids. In other words - they're my carrot-top cousins" Willow said.

The group nodded to show their understanding.

"Well - looks like things aren't dull anymore" Buffy said - finally regaining some of her senses but still snuggling up to Spike "Should we go?"

The scoobies stared at each other, Buffy was right - things we're definitely not dull anymore. But teaching kids - that was a huge thing. Faith wasn't exactly your model student - she didn't even finish high school and then there was the whole 'evil' phase. Buffy - she was just a student counselor, she wasn't exactly sure she was up for teaching yet, if ever. Willow had that whole dark power thing - what if she freaked out and went all raven-hair and veiny on the kids. Anya was an ex-vengeance demon, Xander was pretty much a normal guy and Spike - well, he was Vampire. It really made you wonder what kind of school would let _them_ teach. The one probably the most nervous was Dawn. New school - and one for magic at that - would mean new friends and hundreds more people who'd think of her as the Slayers sister and nothing more. There was a very long an extremely uncomfortable silence. Spike was the first to speak.

"I have to go - it's a great honor to hear from Dumbledore himself, especially after all the things I've done and that he knows about" Buffy stared at Spike - he sounded almost… sincere.

"I'm with him," Anya said.

"Me too" Willow and Dawn agreed at the same time.

"Me three" Buffy spoke up pecking her lover lightly on the lips "Can't let all the pretty girls swarm over you while I'm not there to ward them off.."

Spike chuckled and squeezed Buffy possessively.

"I'll g-go to" Tara said shyly "always wanted t-to find out what a magic school was like."

"Oh hell - I'm comin" Faith said "The Hellmouth's so damn slow - I haven't had anything challenging in weeks, it's getting frustrating."

Everyone looked at Xander expectantly. The brunet rolled his eyes to the heavens and threw his hands up.

"Why me?" he asked no one in particular - then he dropped his hands and stared at the group "Alright, alright I'll tag along."

Everyone smiled, the group split up to pack and Spike started filling the duffel bag with stuff from the shelves. Buffy stuffed the tickets back into the envelope and followed everyone out the door.

'_Well_' Buffy thought '_It's going to be one HELL of an interesting year_'.


	2. So, You're the Slayers

****

"SO - _YOU'RE_ THE SLAYERS?!?!"

****

Airport, London, England, 10:00 p.m., Thursday (still summer vacation)

The scoobies trudged out of the airplane after the long flight. Dawn and Spike were the only ones officially awake as the others had slept on the plane and were still a little drowsy.

Buffy had written back to Dumbledore to say that everyone would be coming. Dumbledore had immediately replied, expressing his gratitude and explaining that he'd be sending someone to meet them the day after they arrived.

The tired scoobies dragged their luggage outside. Xander hailed a couple of cabs and he and Spike heaved the bags into the trunk.

"Bloody hell - what the fuck have you got in here, Slayer?" Spike demanded almost dropping his lovers' trunk.

"Oh, just some girly stuff" Buffy said innocently "You know, makeup, clothes, crossbows, weapons, holy water, garlic, _stakes_ - the usual."

Faith laughed out loud causing many to stare at her.

"You're a laugh riot, Summers" Spike grumbled as he managed to get the trunk in.

"But that's why you love me, Winters" Buffy said cheekily and winked at him.

"Shit - I knew I never should have told you my last name" Spike scowled.

"Hey - we would'a found out anyway" Faith grinned.

After several minutes the scoobies managed to cram their luggage and themselves into the two cars. Spike talked to both drivers giving them directions to a certain bookshop and both cabs were off.

"Spike - why're we going to a _bookshop_?" Dawn asked.

"You'll see, bit" Spike said.

Twenty minutes later the gang was dropped off on a dark and lonely street with a couple of faulty streetlights.

"Alright, bleach-boy, why the hell did you have us dropped off at a _bookstore_?" Xander demanded.

"Xander, isn't it obvious?" Faith asked, "Spike wants you to get a brain."

The group snickered and Xander rolled his eyes.

"Funny, Faith, real witty" he said sarcastically.

"But seriously - why are we here?" Tara asked.

"Oh - Spike told them to go to the bookstore just for location - we'll be staying over there" Anya said pointing to a small pub/inn they hadn't noticed right away.

"Yeah - the muggles wouldn't have know what I was talking about if I told them" Spike explained as the group lugged their bags to the front door "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron - the most famous pub in London."

Dawn wrinkled her nose in disbelief "Doesn't look famous."

"Yeah - we'll we got no other choice" Buffy said.

And with that the scoobies walked through the front door. It was a little loud - everyone was sitting at tables, drinking and laughing. The place was full of demons, witches, wizards, banshees and other creatures that Buffy couldn't recognize. From behind the counter the brown hared, blue eyed, bartender looked at the group and dropped the glass he was cleaning. It hit the floor with a crash and shattered into a hundred pieces.

"WILLOW."

"Hello, Tom" Willow smiled and the two hugged briefly.

"Been taking care of yourself I see" Tom, the bartender, nodded looking her up and down before setting his eyes on Tara "Oh and you must be Tara" Tom smiled shaking her hand "Willow's told me so much about you."

"N-nice to m-meet you" Tara said shyly.

Tom looked at the group again.

"Spike, Anyanka" Tom nodded in acknowledgement "How are you two holding up? Not here to cause trouble I hope."

"We're both officially out of the biz, Tom" Spike smiled shaking the bartenders' hand in greeting "It's a long story."

"He got chipped and someone crushed my pendant" Anya explained bluntly.

"Ok - apparently not that long" Spike smirked.

"Anyway, Tom - this is my ex-fiancé, Xander Harris, he's just my boyfriend now - our wedding got busted" Anya said.

"You're a lucky man to have Anya, Mr. Harris" Tom smiled shaking the mans hand.

"Don't I know it" Xander laughed "You can call me Xander."

"Tom, this is Dawn" Willow said.

"Hogwarts this year?" Tom asked her.

"Apparently" Dawn smiled - she liked Tom, he seemed really friendly.

"And last but not least - this is Buffy Summers and Faith Black" Willow said.

The entire pub went quiet and everyone stared at the two slayers. Tom jumped a foot in the air.

"Good lord - Miss Summers, Miss Black - it's an honor" Tom shook both of their hands vigorously.

"Uh - you've heard of us?" Buffy asked.

"Ya think?" Faith said sarcastically.

Spike chuckled and squeezed Buffy's shoulder "You're Slayers - pet, of course he's heard of you."

"It's a little impossible in the wizarding community for someone to save the world from a Hellgod and keep it quiet" Tom grinned at her before turning on Faith "I heard about you're prison time, Faith" he said kindly "Feeling better?"

Faith smiled - this guy got right to the point and she liked it "I got what was coming."

Tom nodded seeing that the younger slayer had indeed changed. The bar stayed still and some of the demons cowered a little.

"Oh - come on" Anya yelled "There's a 'no fighting' rule here, they're not gonna kill anyone."

The crowd eased up a little and the bar slowly began filling with sound.

"Wow - tense crowd" Dawn commented flicking her hair back.

"I'm not surprised" Tom said "It's not often we get a Slayer in here. Last Slayer here was ten years ago" having said this Tom glanced at Spike who shook his head lightly as if to shut him up.

"Well anyway - let's get you settled down shall we?" Tom said snapping his fingers and two bellhops took their bags.

"So, Willow, how d'you know this place?" Tara asked looping an arm through Willows.

"When I was staying with Giles I came here a lot" Willow explained "Lot's of interesting people to talk to. Helped me socialize again."

The group came to a halt in front of rooms 20, 21, 22 and 23.

"Alright" Tom said "You're rooms are numbers twenty to twenty-three. I'm really sorry but only room 23 has two single beds - the others each have one large king-sized. Would you like anything sent up - Dinner? Drinks? Snacks?"

The scoobies gave their orders and Tom left. The group stared at one another before Faith broke the silence and punched Dawn lightly in the shoulder.

"Well, D - you can be my roomie, cuz we just happen to be the only sane people here" Faith smirked at everyone and Dawn got the message.

Faith walked right to the end to room 23 and dragged her luggage in. Dawn followed only to poke her head back out the door.

"And can you guys please try to keep it down tonight cuz unlike all you 'happy couples' me 'n Faith will be getting some actual sleep" Dawn smirked at all of the dumbstruck couples.

"DAWN" everyone but Faith yelled.

After the door of room 23 closed Spike cleared his throat.

"No use standin' around here, might as well take the bit's advice" he said and unlocked room 20, the door swung open and Spike bowed cockily to Buffy "After you m'lady."

"Thanks, Spike" Buffy said rolling her eyes as she picked up her bags and walked into the room - Spike soon followed her.

"I thought we were here to teach. Not to… you know" Xander gestured to the room Buffy and Spike had entered.

"What's wrong with that? Come on, Xander" Anya practically dragged her boyfriend to room 21.

Willow gave an exasperated sigh.

"What are we gonna do with them?" the redhead asked Tara.

"Xander and Anya or Buffy and Spike?" Tara giggled.

"Both."

"I suggest sleeping with earplugs" Tara smirked.

Willow laughed kissing her lightly on the lips before the two entered the last room.

Ok – I'm currently in the middle of chapter three. There's gonna be a few new characters in the future (including a relative of Spike). And More characters that you already know will be showing up soon – including the HP and the AI gang.


	3. A Whole New World

****

A/N – Hey everyone. First of all thanks to those who reviewed cuz I was really worried that the start of this wouldn't make the cut. I have the basic outline of this story planned out but I'm open to all sorts of suggestions.

To answer some questions – yes, Faith is related to Sirius but that's all I'm gonna say about that here. And yes – Draco is related to Spike but I'm planning to let a brand new character in and that character will also be related to Spike. And yes Giles will be making his appearance soon.

Thanx again to all who reviewed.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A WHOLE NEW WORLD

****

The Leaky Cauldron, London, England, 11:00 am, Friday, Summer Vacation

Buffy stirred a little and woke to find herself resting on Spike's bare, well muscled, chest – and by the looks of things that wasn't the only thing that was bare. Buffy trailed her fingers teasingly on his washboard abs. Spike groaned and slowly opened an eye to look at her.

"Mornin', sleepy" Buffy said cheerily.

"Well aren't we a friggin ray o' sunshine this morning" Spike grumbled.

"Yeah – I am cuz I'm right here next to you" Buffy teased moving on top of him and claiming his lips.

"Mmm - Can't argue with that," Spike said into her mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on the door and Spike growled at the interruption.

"Buffy, Spike" Dawns voice came from the other side "I hate to interrupt your make-out session but you gotta get dressed cuz we're going shopping."

And with that Dawn left – after Spike was sure she was gone he tried to continue what he was doing with Buffy but she pushed him away.

"Nuh-uh-uh" Buffy wagged a finger playfully and crawled off him "Enough of that – Dawns right."

Buffy giggled when Spike growled at the loss of contact. Spike then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh – no you don't, mister" Buffy said standing and yanking the sheet off him "You have that talisman thingy so you can stay in the sun – so you'd better start keeping human hours."

When he didn't move she whacked him lightly on the ass "Up."

"Bloody hell, Slayer, you're going to be the death of me" Spike grumbled as he suddenly jumped out of bed.

"First of all Spike – you're already dead" Buffy said pulling on a sexy red top and pair of jeans "And secondly – haven't I _always_ been a death threat to you?"

"Ever since you crippled me with the organ, luv" Spike grinned at her hiking up his jeans.

"Which you – by the way – overplayed your role as the 'crippled one'," Buffy said as Spike pulled on his leather duster "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~

When Buffy and Spike emerged, everyone was already waiting for them downstairs. Dawn wearing a sky blue top with a navy blue skirt. Xander wearing a simple white T-shirt and jeans. Anya had on a stunning yellow dress. Faith was wearing leather as usual – a red, leather tank top and black leather pants. Tara wore a gorgeous pink dress with flowers. And Willow had on a green shirt and faded jeans. The group was sitting with a large man who was wearing an equally large moleskin coat. Spike and Buffy made their way down the stairs and Spike smiled when he saw the half-giant.

"Hagrid – how are you?" Spike asked walking up the man and whacking him lightly in the shoulder.

"Lo there, William, staying out of trouble I hear" Hagrid smiled under his shaggy black beard.

"It's still Spike, Hagrid" Spike said shaking the half-giants hand that was so much larger than his own "And I don't have a choice – what with this ruddy chip and the Slayer for a girlfriend."

Hagrid chuckled appreciatively. Then he noticed the blond Slayer standing a few feet behind Spike.

"Miss Summers" Hagrid smiled taking her tiny hand in one of his large ones "It's a pleasure – a real treat. Allow me to introduce meself – the name is Hagrid, keepers of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent me to show the lot o' ya 'round Diagon Alley and pick up some stuff ye'll need fer teachin'."

Hagrid had said all this very fast and Buffy was having a little trouble keeping up.

"Please, Hagrid, call me Buffy – all that Miss Summers stuff make's me fell like I'm back in High school" Buffy said smiling at the half-giant. She liked Hagrid already.

"That's what _I've_ been telling him" Faith said from the table "And believe me – I'm no where near ready to go back to school again."

"It'll be different," Hagrid said "For one – you're not the ones doing homework you're assigning them."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," Faith said sarcastically.

The group chuckled as Hagrid, Buffy and Spike sat down.

"So tell us Hagrid" Willow said after Tom placed more pancakes on the table "Why is Dumbledore so eager to have all of _us_ teach at Hogwarts this year."

Hagrid looked shocked and turned to Spike "Yeh haven't heard?"

"Well - I heard somethin' 'bout Voldemort but that's 'bout it" Spike said through mouthfuls of pancake – hey just cuz he was a vampire didn't mean he _always_ had to have blood.

Hagrid went pale "You're off your rocker – don' say his name, good lord, yer just like Harry."

"What's a Voldemort?" Xander asked.

"Don say his _name_" Hagrid pleaded "It's like this see…"

And Hagrid was off explaining about a dark Wizard called Voldemort that was so powerful and frightening that everyone but his followers and a few other people called him You-Know-Who. Hagrid told those of the Scoobies who didn't know (meaning everyone but Spike, Anya and Willow) about how Voldemort killed some of the greatest Wizards and Witches of the decade. Including Lily and James Potter. It was then that the Scoobies found out about a boy called Harry Potter – the boy who lived. This child was barely a year old and managed to escape with nothing but a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. After that Hagrid went on about Harry's years at Hogwarts – from the Philosophers Stone to the Triwizard Tournament the year before. The Scoobies all stared in awe (including Spike, Willow and Anya – because all they knew about Harry was that he survived Voldemort's attack).

"…so now Harry's fifteen and he's gonna be a Hogwarts fifth year. He's just one of the reasons the school needs protecting. We've some people in Hogwarts doing research and they're sayin' that Voldemort will be tryin' to fulfil some sorta prophesy this year."

No one had anything to say when Hagrid finished his story.

"Well that's just… wow… um… WOW" Tara said.

"Poor kid" Faith said.

__

This made everyone stare at her.

"What?" Faith said indignantly "I feel sorry for him. He's got some sort of destiny – famous all his life for something he can't even remember, narrowly escaping death multiple times. And the kid's just turned fifteen. If we don't stop this Nameless bad-ass then that kids life is short and brutal."

"Kinda like ours" Buffy said "Only there's nothing to save us from our fate."

"B – we're the best slayers of the century and the only way I'm taking the dirt nap is when I'm to old to lift a stake" Faith said – she wasn't ready to die yet and she planned to keep fighting.

Buffy smiled wishing she could think that way – but she'd been a Slayer too long to keep complete positive feelings about the whole job.

"Oh – enough of such doom-talk" Willow said suddenly shaking everyone out of their thoughts "Let's go shopping."

Xander and Spike groaned.

"Right" Hagrid said standing up – he smiled at them warmly "Follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~

Hagrid lead the Scoobies out the back of the Leaky Cauldron. He tapped a few bricks over a dustbin and the bricks started shifting out of place revealing an archway. No muggle could have been ready for what came next. Shops of all kinds stretched along a shiny brick street, which was covered by a sea of witches, wizards and demons. They wore the strangest things. Cloaks and pointy hats and robes of all colors – but some just wore pants and sweaters. There was a collective gasp from everyone but Hagrid, Spike, Anya and Willow.

"That's cool" Dawn said dimly as the others stared open-mouthed.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid smiled.

"Uh… everyone… flies?" Willow commented at the gaping group.

Everyone shut their mouths at once. The scoobies walked along the crowded streets led by Hagrid. The half-giant led them to a large white marble building.

"This is Gringotts Wizarding Bank" he explained "Dumbledore's managed to get you lot your own vault. We can't all fit into one cart so why don't some of you lot browse the shops for a bit."

"Ooh – _money_?" Anya squealed "I'm coming."

"Ahn, honey, we're just going to buy what we need" Xander said gently.

Anya frowned and then perked up "I have my own account here you know. I even have they key. Haven't used it in centuries – I wonder how much I have…"

Xander rolled his eyes. The scoobies sorted a few things out and Spike, Anya and Xander ended up going with Hagrid. Spike and Anya had their own accounts and Xander had to tag along so Anya wouldn't empty the vault.

"We'll meet you lot in half an hour" Hagrid said.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well – looks like we're on our own" Willow said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm completely lost" Buffy said.

"Ooh – look, ice cream" Dawn said "Can we wait for them there, can we, can we, can we?"

"We can't exactly b-buy anything, Dawnie" Tara said "That's why they're going to the bank, remember?"

Faith laughed at Dawns frown "Don't worry, we might be able to… um… persuade the owner to have some free samples."

Buffy grinned and punched her sister slayer in the shoulder knowing that she was just kidding.

"Hey – relax, B, I'm just joking" Faith laughed.

The five of them headed to the ice cream parlor and looked around. In a corner table they spotted three kids all dressed in colorful robes. One of them had Willow's fiery red hair. On one side of the redhead was a girl with bouncy brown hair and on the other side was a boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. Willow jerked her head to the three and the scoobies watched as Willow crept behind the redhead silently.

"RONALD WEASLEY" she yelled causing all three kids and the scoobies to jump.

Willow giggled at the shocked look on the young boys face.

"WILLOW" the boy called Ronald cried.

The boy jumped up and hugged his cousin.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Alright" Willow said and turned to everyone "Ron this is Buffy, Faith, Tara and Dawn. Guys this is one of my youngest cousins, Ron Weasley."

"Hi" was all the four bewildered scoobies managed to say.

"Hello" Ron said politely "These are my friends – Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

At this everyone stared at the boy who blushed. Buffy shook her head and the group sat down. Harry treated everyone to ice cream and soon the seven of them were in deep conversation. Buffy and Harry were swapping stories of near-death, or in Buffy's case just plain death.

"Dying _twice_?" Harry said in awe "Whoa, and I thought I had it rough."

"If we don't stop Voldemort it's gonna be a whole lot rougher" Buffy said spooning a bit of her chocolate covered Sunday.

At the other end of the table Hermione was fascinated by the two Wiccans. Willow really liked the girl because of her enthusiasm with school.

"So we're actually gonna be learning _Wiccan_ this year? Wow. I was wondering why we had _Spells for the Wandless_ on our book list…"

Tara and Willow just grinned and in turn asked Hermione about wand magic.

Faith and Dawn chatted with Ron.

"So – how long have you known Willow?"

"About since Buffy met her in high school" Dawn said "I'm thinking maybe seven years."

"It's only been about four years for me" Faith said adding more nuts to her ice cream "I didn't meet Red till she was a senior with B and the Xand-man."

Ron just stared at her blankly.

"Better get used to Faith-language cuz that's all you're gonna be hearing this year" Dawn grinned.

Ron smiled back.

"Oh yeah, I heard there's gonna be a whole lot of new teachers at Hogwarts this year" Ron said, "What'll you be teaching?"

"Physical Defense" Faith said, "Well – me 'n' B there will be teaching it."

"Great – new subjects" Ron grumbled, then he looked up at Faith apologetically "No offense or anything. I'm just not looking forward to doing more work."

Faith grinned, "Bin there – believe me – that's part of the reason I dropped out of High School."

Ron shook his head "Don't worry – you'll do great, nothing is worse than Snape's Potions class."

"Why – is… uh… Potions hard?" Faith asked.

"No – it's just the teachers' a slimy git with no sense of humor and a big nose" Ron grumbled.

Hearing this Harry and Hermione snickered.

"Wonderful" Faith muttered.

"So, Dawn, you're starting Hogwarts too?" Ron asked.

"Have to" Dawn smiled "Can't exactly stay home all by myself – and Hogwarts sounds so much better than my boring old high school."

"It will be" Harry said turning to her – Buffy had gone to get more ice cream "Believe me it will be."

~~~~~~~~~~

Hagrid, Xander, Spike and Anya soon showed up at the ice cream parlor. The four sat down and joined in conversation.

"I can't wait to meet you're twin brothers, Ron" Xander said when Ron had told him what Fred and George were like.

"Now that I've met you, Mr. Harris, I know they'll want to meet you too" Ron laughed.

"Come on, you lot" Hagrid said to the Scoobies "Lots ter buy and all. We gotta pick up a whole bunch o' books and Dawn still needs a wand."

"Wand huh? Dawn, why don't you get the cash for your wand and we can take you round to get the rest of your school stuff" Harry said.

"Is that ok, Buffy?" Dawn asked jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright" Buffy caved shoving a leather pouch full of coins into her sisters eagerly awaiting hands "Have fun – we'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours."

"Thanks" Dawn said and the four of them sped out the door.

Hagrid smiled – Glad that Dawn and the others had made friends so quickly.

"Righ' – now we hav'ta go to Flourish and Blotts so you lot can get the books that Dumbledore assigned for some of yer classes and it might be wise to pick up a few extras so some of you can familiarize yourself with Hogwarts and stuff" Hagrid said.

The scoobies then followed Hagrid to the bookshop called Flourish and Blotts. It looked kind of small from the outside. But inside was a librarian's dream.

"Wow – shelves of dusty books, dark and musty smell" Buffy noted "Giles would fit right it."

Xander, Willow, Tara and Faith chuckled as Anya and Spike and Hagrid walked up to the counter to do business.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile the three Hogwarts students and the Hogwarts-student-to-be, pushed open the door of Ollivanders Wand Shop. The walls were lined with shelves of small, thin boxes covered with dust.

"Man – how often do they dust this place, once every century?" Dawn asked.

The others laughed.

"Miss Summers?" someone said and a man quickly popped up from behind the counter.

Dawn, Harry, Hermione and Ron jumped, startled.

"Y-yes" Dawn said.

"I thought so" the silver hared, silver eyed, and no-doubt creepy man said, "I was wondering when I'd see you. I'm Mr. Ollivander – I own this shop."

Dawn nodded dumbly as Mr. Ollivander reached one of the shelves and pulled one of the boxes off. He opened the lid and handed the wand to Dawn.

"Here you are," he said to her "Redwood, dragons tooth. Twelve inches."

"Wave it" Harry whispered in her ear.

Dawn nodded slightly, swished it a bit and the shelves on the far wall flew out of place in shambles.

"No – not that one" he said giving her another one "Try this one. Pine, unicorn hair, ten inches."

Dawn waved the wand and this time the glass on the back window came crashing in. Dawn dropped the wand on the table.

"Apparently not then" Mr. Ollivander said, and he disappeared into the back of his shop.

He came back with an armload of small boxes. Handed wand after wand to Dawn. And every wand that Dawn touched seemed to leave more and more of the shop in shambles. The surprising thing was that the more wands that Dawn used – the more Mr. Ollivander was excited.

"Alright – I think I've found a winner," he said handing her a reddish brown wand "Maple. Nine inches. A bit of powdered unicorn horn for power, a single phoenix tear for healing, slayers blood for strength and vampire blood just for the heck of it."

Dawn looked at him blankly – vampire's blood? Snapping out of her trance Dawn gripped the wand and swished it a bit. She felt warmth at her fingertips and sparks suddenly flew out of the wand. Then everything in the shop that had been destroyed suddenly flew back into place. The shelves stood straight and the glass window fixed itself like nothing had happened at all.

"Wow" was all Dawn managed to say.

"Yes – I do believe we have a winner" Mr. Ollivander said putting the wand back in the box and fetching a bag.

"Wow is an understatement" Hermione said "And what kind of wand has four cores?"

"A powerful one I'll bet" Ron said.

"Whoa – and just when I thought I've seen it all" Harry said.

Dawn paid for the wand and the four left in shock. Harry shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"Alright – drama's over, let's go get you your robes."

~~~~~~~~~~

Anya was in heaven. Well – at least it seemed that way. She had this look on her face like a kid in a candy store. The group had to get more supplies for spells and stuff like that so they found themselves at the Apothecary. The store was much bigger than the Magic box and was therefore better stocked. Anya was running around making a list of what she was going to order once she got back to running the shop.

"Ahn, honey, slow down" Xander said.

"Xander – we could make a fortune if we had half the stuff they're selling" Anya said happily "And I was thinking that maybe we could get a shop here in Diagon Alley – we could be a credit to the Wizarding world too. We could have a shop right next to Gringotts so everyone can see it and then we could…"

Xander rolled his eyes. Buffy scanned the shelves and pulled a bright pink jar closer to her face.

"Love potion. Guaranteed to help you find your true love in two weeks or less," Buffy read.

She then felt strong arms snake around her waist.

"I don' think you need that, luv" Spike purred in her ear.

"Oh – I dunno, I might find who I'm looking for" Buffy giggled when Spike growled.

"M'not sharing" he said possessively before sucking lightly on her neck.

"Alright you two – break it up, you're giving everyone an eye-full" Faith said "At least wait till you're _alone_."

Spike pulled away reluctantly and Buffy put the jar back on the shelf.

Willow and Tara were searching the shelves on the other side of the room.

"Hey take a look," Willow said to Tara plucking a clear jar of silvery powder off the shelves "Powdered Unicorn Horn."

"Powerful stuff – like a wizard gunpowder" Tara said "Might come in handy if we're facing the big bad."

Willow checked the price and almost dropped the jar. She quickly put it back on the shelf.

"That's some way expensive gunpowder," Tara said.

"Unicorns are rare" Willow smiled "I'm not surprised – lets just hope the opposing team doesn't decide to use it… and I just jinxed us didn't I."

Tara nodded in affirmation.

At the far shelves Faith held a voodoo doll tightly and read the tag.

"Ancient voodoo vengeance doll. Get back at an old enemy or unfaithful lover by using a voodoo doll. Simply tie a piece of clothing or lock of hair that once belonged to your target and stick pins in suggested areas" Faith read – there was a diagram showing where to stick the pins. "Ouch" Faith commented looking at the more painful areas "I pity the guy who's girlfriend uses one of these things."

"Oh – you don't want one of those" Anya snorted looking over the Slayers shoulder "Stupid voodoo dolls. They almost put the vengeance demons outta business. Everyone wanted to handle their own vengeance spells – talk about a bad year."

"What did you do about it?" Faith asked the ex vengeance demon.

"Lucky for us it was just a fad – seventy five percent of voodoo dolls are a hoax anyway and usually only girls can use them" Anya grinned "That's why they went out of popularity so quickly. But the remaining thirty percent was brutal – you wouldn't believe how many guys couldn't sit for a month cuz of them things."

Faith grinned at the possibilities and set the voodoo doll back on the shelf.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright – it looks like you got everything," Ron said as the group came out from Flourish and Blotts.

"Yep – seems so" Dawn said checking the coin pouch "And hey I've still got some money left."

"Then why don't you get a pet," Hermione asked jerking her head towards the magical menagerie.

"We're allowed pets in school?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah – me 'n' Ron have owls and Hermione has a cat" Harry said.

"Sounds good" Dawn said and the four of them entered the shop.

Fifteen minutes later Dawn came out with a large black cat in her arms.

"What is it with girls and monster-cats?" Ron asked, "That things gotta be about as big as Crookshanks."

"I'm going to ignore that," Hermione said punching Ron playfully in the arm.

Harry stared at the two of them. Last year Hermione would have hated Ron for call Crookshanks a monster cat but now the two were almost… flirting.

"So what are you going to call him?" Harry asked – clearing his thoughts of Ron and Hermione "The cat – I mean."

"Um… well – how about… Salem" Dawn said smiling.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"He does look like Salem doesn't he?" Harry chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Salem is a talking black cat on muggle television, Ron" Hermione explained still laughing a bit "It's off this show about witches and magic."

"Oh" Ron said as if any of that made sense.

"Ah – come on" Dawn said holding the newly christened Salem lightly "Let's get back to the leaky cauldron or my sister will kill me."

"We've still got twenty minutes left" Harry said looking at his watch "C'mon I want to show you something."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, I can't believe you actually _bought_ those things," Xander said looking at the monstrosities Buffy and Faith were carrying.

"Mate, they got a bargain" Spike said "And d'you know how rare the black ones are?"

"I think they're cute," Tara said.

The rest of the Scooby gang had entered the Magical Menagerie minutes after Harry and his crowd had left. Now the gang came out of the shop all with new pets.

Xander had settled for the classic Owl now understanding that they carried mail – he'd named the black bird Shadow. The two wiccans had decided to share a cream colored cat with blue eyes – they called it Sphinx. Anya had a large, thin cat like creature called a Kneazle. Kneazles were known for their particularly large ears and a smooth jewel in the middle of their forehead. Kneazles were usually bluish gray and light purple and had long whippy tails. Anya named her new pet Chaos. Spike's pet was a creature called a Crup. Crups resembled dogs and could probably pass for one if it wasn't for the forked tail. The Crup was reddish brown, white and black in color and Spike had named it Demon.

But all these weird pets couldn't compare with what Faith and Buffy got. Each animal had the body and tail of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. Yes – they both had griffins. The griffins were just baby's and had to be carried. Buffy's griffin – whom she named Arrow – was the normal bright reddish-gold. While Faiths – whom she named Bandit – was the very rare black color. The two slayers were very happy with their pets but Xander still couldn't get over it.

"How come not one of us can get normal pets – jeez" Xander raved "I thought we we're past all this weird stuff when we left the Hellmouth."

"Xander – we left the Hellmouth to teach at a school for young witches and wizards" Willow said "How 'normal' did you think we were gonna get."

The others laughed at this and Xander shook his head in disbelief and looked at the owl staring back at him from the cage.

"Shadow – why can't anything be normal in this world?" Xander asked the bird as the group started waking towards the Leaky Cauldron "Why must it always be weird and full of icky-ness?"

"He talks to his bird and say's _we're_ weird" Faith said – she'd got the laugh she'd expected.

The group reached the Leaky Cauldron, dumped all their stuff in their rooms and then sat down in the main room to eat and wait for Dawn.

Ten minutes later Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed in all very much out of breath and holding their purchases.

"Sorry… we're… late" Dawn said in between gulps of air.

"What happened?" Buffy demanded "I was getting worried."

Dawn had finally managed to breathe "We stopped by this shop after we got my cat – this is Salem by the way."

Everyone stared at the huge cat.

"See – another weird pet – is nothing in this world normal?" Xander asked.

"Well anyway" Dawn continued "We had like twenty minutes left and Harry wanted to show me this Quidditch shop. And it was so fascinating that I had to stay and see what all of it was and…"

"Ok – rewind" Faith said interrupting her "What the hell's Quidditch?"

"A wizard sport played on brooms" Harry explained "You'll see a lot of it at Hogwarts."

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Ron said, shaking his head in disappointment "For shame. It's much more than a just Wizard sport played on brooms."

"Uh oh" Hermione groaned.

Ron sat across from Faith and started explaining about Quidditch. Faith was surprisingly interested and particularly enjoyed hearing about the balls called bludgers that tried to knock players off their brooms.

"Well anyway" Dawn said talking to Buffy while Faith continued to listen to Ron "That's why we're late."

"S'alright, bit" Spike said "Quidditch is bloody brilliant – I'm not surprised you got caught up."

"You play?" Buffy and Harry asked at the same time.

"I used to" Spike said "about a hundred years ago."

"A hundred years?" Harry, Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Spike asked, "I'm a vampire."

**********

Announcement – I didn't make up Kneazles and Crups. Those of you who have copies of J.K. Rowlings "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" will know what Crups and Kneazles are. You'll find them in the back of the book section on alphabetical monsters. The next chapter's coming up quick – maybe in a day or so if I'm lucky and don't suffer writers block. In the next chapter the group will be heading to Hogwarts. Bear in mind that it still is summer vacation so Harry, Ron and Hermione won't be tagging along. We'll be meeting some _very _interesting people at Hogwarts so hold onto your hats.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

****

A/N- Wow… um… WOW. First of all I'd just like to thank all of you who reviewed. I've never really had the courage to post any of my stories but this one. Since I'm getting all these reviews I'm writing a whole lot faster. Well we have a few pleasant surprises for you. If this chapter is kinda lame I'm really sorry but I have a whole bunch of plans for the next one so don't bite my head off just yet. Thanx to all you readers and reviewers.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

WELCOME TO HOGWARTS

****

The Leaky Cauldron, London, England, 9:00 am, Saturday, Summer Vacation

The conversation with Harry, Hermione and Ron went reasonably well the night before. They learned Spikes' story about how he got the chip and that he got the pendant from Dumbledore preventing him from frying. After the trio got past the shock that one of their teachers was a vampire they seemed cool with it and were all eager to take Spike's class.

Now it was morning and the train would be leaving to Hogwarts in a few hours.

"DAWN, FAITH" Buffy yelled pounding on her sisters' door "Wake up call."

"B, keep the noise down – I'm trying to get a few more minutes of shut-eye" Faith said from the room.

Buffy kicked open the door and yanked the sheet of Dawns' bed and then Faiths'.

"Rise and shine, everybody" Buffy smiled "Rise and shine."

"I will rise but I refuse to shine" Dawn grumbled wiping her eyes and yawning.

"C'mon guys – better get packed cuz the train leaves at eleven" Buffy said letting herself out.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're overly cheerful in the morning?" Spike asked coming down the hall with Demon on a leash.

"Once or twice" Buffy smirked "And how would you know? A week ago you couldn't see a sunrise without becoming the victim of a vacuum cleaner."

"Funny, pet" Spike said sarcastically.

"_I_ thought so" Buffy grinned "C'mon – we'd better get packed."

"I've got all my stuff luv – I'll just take Demon, here for a walk and be back in time for breakfast."

Buffy nodded – pecking her lover on the lips before entering her room. She shoved all her books and stuff into her trunk placed Arrow in his basket where the young griffin immediately fell asleep.

About an hour later everyone was packed. Most of the pets were asleep. Chaos, Sphinx, Arrow, Bandit and Salem were all curled up in their individual baskets. Demon's leash was tied to Spikes trunk. And Shadow was in his cage with his head under his wing. Hagrid had happily fed the pets earlier so they wouldn't be complaining while on the train. The scoobies wolfed down breakfast and Hagrid led them to a few cars that would take them to the train station.

"Aren't you coming Hagrid?" Buffy asked the half-giant.

"I'll be there" Hagrid smiled at her "I've got some business to settle but I'll be at Hogwarts when you get there."

Forty minutes later the scoobies stood at Kings Cross Train Station between platforms 9 and 10.

"So where to from here?" Willow wondered aloud.

"Don't you know?" Tara asked her.

"I've never been to Hogwarts" Willow admitted "I know about it and I've been to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron once or twice before – but never to Hogwarts."

"It's pretty simple – we're going to platform nine and three quarters, so all we have to do is go through there" Spike said pointing to the brick wall between platforms 9 and ten.

"Um… Spike… I think you've finally flipped" Xander said.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Buffy grinned.

"No, silly" Anya said shoving Xander lightly "You have to walk straight through the wall where Spike's pointing."

"Ahn, now I'm really worried, you've lost it too" Xander said.

Faith walked up to the wall and pressed against it.

"Guys it's a solid brick wall – I mean how the hell are we supposed to go" Faith suddenly vanished into the wall and the group heard a loud "Ow."

"Faith" Dawn said running up to the wall "You OK?"

"Five by Five, D" came the answer from the other side of the wall "A little sore but… WOAH… you guys gotta come see this."

"C'mon" Spike said "bit – you grab Faiths cart, k?"

Dawn nodded.

"Right – now just watch" Spike said.

He pushed his cart forward and went right through the wall. Buffy went in after him. Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow and Dawn soon followed her.

The group stood in awe at the sight before them.

"Wow – take a look" Willow said staring at the large red train with the words 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS' written in gold on the front and side.

Just then a whole bunch of little creatures – all wearing red aprons with the words 'Hogwarts Express' in gold – hopped out of the train and rushed forward. The creatures had big floppy ears, pointy noses and huge blinking eyes. The creatures then rushed forward, picked up the trunks like they weighed nothing at all and loaded them on the train while muttering "Hi", "Hello" and "An honor to meet you" every time they walked by. The creatures then disappeared into the train leaving the scoobies only with their pets.

"OK… see… that was weird," Xander said.

"Understatement" Buffy muttered.

"Those were house-elves – I love house-elves" Anya said.

"House-elves?" Willow asked.

"They're little… well… elves… and they serve people in the wizarding world for nothing" Spike explained "The strange thing is the little buggers _like_ waiting on wizards hand and foot. Except for the oddball or two who might want freedom and pay. But a normal house elf will usually attach itself to a family and serve them 'till they die."

"Whoa – that's rough" Dawn commented.

"They can be freed if you give them clothes," Spike added.

"But those elves had clothes" Tara pointed.

"No they're uniforms – that's different" Spike said.

Suddenly a house-elf with large green eyes and wearing socks and a tea-cozy popped up in front of them.

"Welcome, Miss Summers and friends" he said bowing so low that his nose touched the ground "I is Dobby the house-elf. Dumbledore has sent Dobby to take you to Hogwarts."

"Will you be… uh… driving the train?" Faith asked.

"No, ma'am" Dobby said shaking his head so hard that it made his ears flap "I is not the one driving. I is just here to serve. Please follow Dobby."

Dobby led the scoobies to compartments in the middle of the train. The gang split up to get some sleep.

"Um… Dobby, is there anyone else on this train?" Buffy asked the house-elf.

"No, ma'am" Dobby said "No one but you and driver and house-elves, ma'am."

"Thanks Dobby" Buffy said and she could have sworn the house-elves eyes had brimmed with tears of joy before he left.

Buffy shook her head and joined Spike in their compartment.

~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride was smooth and the house-elves made the trip pleasurable. It was a quite a long journey to Hogwarts. They passed many mountains and streams and rivers and by the time they arrived the sun had already set. Everyone got out of the train. A large sign above them read "Hogsmeade Train station".

Suddenly the group spotted a very large and familiar someone in the distance.

"Hagrid?" they all said in unison.

"How d'you get here before us?" Faith asked.

"It's a secret" Hagrid winked "The house elves will take all yer pets and bags up to yer new rooms. So you lot can follow me and meet the other teachers and Dumbledore."

The scoobies followed Hagrid to a large lake with three small boats lined up at the dock.

"Three to a boat then – c'mon" Hagrid announced.

Faith hopped in with Buffy and Spike. Dawn was with Xander and Anya and Hagrid stepped in with Willow and Tara.

"Everybody in?" Hagrid asked.

When everyone was safely in their boat the fleet moved forward all by itself.

"Wow" was all Xander managed to say.

Faith kicked Spike in the shin lightly because he was groping Buffy.

"Kindly wait to romance her 'till you're in the privacy of your own rooms" Faith said.

Spike gave the younger slayer an apologetic smile. There was a collective gasp when Hogwarts came into view.

"Woah – _that's _Hogwarts?" Tara asked. 

"Holy shit – that place is _huge_" Buffy said.

"_That's_ the major understatement of the year" Dawn said "Talk about _way_ beyond huge."

"See… it's big – why can't we get a place like this Xander?" Anya asked.

"Cuz I wouldn't be able to afford it, sweetie" Xander said plainly "Even if I worked for a hundred years."

Anya pouted and Xander held her tightly.

"Now _that's_ what I call a school" Faith said.

"Ditto" Willow gaped.

Everyone was still staring at the _gigantic_ castle when the boats hit the shore with light bumps. The group clambered onto shore.

"This way" Hagrid said he led the group went through two large doors.

Inside was a little cold. They took the stairs up until they came across a carpet-lined hallway. The scoobies followed Hagrid along the hallway coming to two more huge doors. 

"This is the Great Hall" Hagrid said and he pushed the doors open.

The room was _huge_. There were four long tables possibly for the students and a shorter one that was probably for the teachers. The four student tables were pushed back against the wall and the teachers table was in the middle of the room.

"Dawnie, look" Tara said motioning up.

Dawn looked up and gasped. She could see the night sky right through the ceiling. 

'_Probably more magic_' Dawn thought faintly.

The Great Hall was pretty much deserted except for…

"GUYS" yelled a very familiar voice.

They looked at recognized the short, spiky hared werewolf.

"Oz?" Buffy, Willow and Xander said blankly.

"OZ" Willow yelled when realization hit.

Willow then ran up to the werewolf and hugged him tightly. Oz hugged Dawn and surprisingly Tara and Anya as well. Oz then shook hands with Xander.

"Hey, wolf-boy" Xander said in way of greeting.

"Daniel Osbourn – what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Buffy demanded giving him a brief hug.

"I'm helping teach Defense Against the Dark Arts with my uncle" Oz explained before turning to Spike "Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill them or something?"

Spike laughed "Pretty much one of the Scoobies now, Osbourn – didn't Buffy tell you 'bout the soddin chip?"

Oz grinned at the bleached-vamp.

"I had to see it to believe it, blondie" He smirked before turning to Faith "Outta jail already?"

"Yeah – listen Oz I'm real sorry about…"

"It's alright, Faith" Oz smiled and hugged her suddenly "I heard all about it – good to have you back."

Faith smiled at the werewolf. Suddenly a man about Xander's height came up behind Oz. He had Oz's light brown hair and wolfish grin.

"Guys, this is my uncle – Professor Remus Lupin" Oz said by way of introduction "Uncle Remus this are my friends – Buffy and Dawn Summers, Alexander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Tara MaClay, Anya Dalton, Faith Black and Spike – he's the vampire."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you" Lupin said, "Oz told be all about you lot."

"Little of it good I'll bet" Willow smiled jokingly.

"You know him" Lupin smiled back "You just have a seat and I'll fetch Dumbledore."

The group sat down and waited for Dumbledore's arrival. Soon the large doors of the great hall swung open and a tall man wearing blue robes with gold constellations walked in. He had a long silvery beard and equally long and silvery hair. He wore a pointed hat that matched his robes and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

Spike and Anya jumped up from the table and walked over to the old wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, how long has it been?" Anya asked shaking his hand – the others looked shocked, since when was Anya _this_ polite?

"Too long, Anyanka, much too long" Dumbledore smiled at her "I hear you've been doing well."

"Quite well considering" Anya smiled back.

"William – William Winters – how are you?" Dumbledore asked the vampire heartily.

"It's just Spike now, Professor" Spike smiled at him shaking his hand in turn "And I've been alright. Not exactly the Big Bad anymore – soddin chip."

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. The scoobies then met Professor Minerva McGonagal – who taught Transfiguration, the slimy Potions teacher – Professor Severus Snape, the short and good humored Charms teacher Professor Flitwick, the portly Professor Sprout – she taught Herbology and the beyond creepy Professor Trelawney – Divinations Teacher. After a round of introductions everyone sat down again.

"All we have to do now is wait for the rest of our new teachers" Dumbledore said.

The scoobies looked at him blankly. The doors of the Great Hall suddenly swung open again.

"And that's them now" Dumbledore said again standing up "Come in, come in."

Buffy couldn't believe who she saw next.

"Angel?"

"Buffy?"

"Bloody hell it's Peaches" Spike mumbled – Dawn stifled a giggle.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"My guess is the same as you" Faith cut in.

"Teaching?" Cordelia asked.

"Teaching" Xander nodded in affirmation.

"What's _he _doing here?" Angel demanded looking at Spike.

"I was invited, Peaches" Spike scowled.

Angel shook his head.

"Let's try this again," he said clearing his throat "Hello Buffy. Cordelia and I the rest of our friends were invited here to teach. This is Winifred Burkle and Charles Gunn and my son Connor (I wrote to you about him remember). Wesley came here a while ago and I don't know where he is now… alright now it's your turn."

Buffy had to refrain from bursting out laughing but she played along.

"Hi Angel. Me 'n' the gang were invited to teach too. I'm pretty sure you know who they all are but for those of you who don't that's my sister Dawn, that's Anya, Faith, Tara, Willow, Xander and Spike."

Everyone managed to keep straight faces… for like five seconds. The entire Great Hall erupted with laughter. And everyone including Angel and Buffy had to clutch their sides as they doubled up laughing. The only one not laughing was Snape – not that there was any surprise there. Angel and his gang sat down still chuckling.

"Well – since everyone's here and our two researchers have said they'll be late, let's dig in," Dumbledore said wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and plates of delicious food suddenly appeared on the table. Everyone started talking in an instant. Willow and Tara to Professor Flitwick – Spike and Buffy to Angel – Gunn and Fred to Faith – Xander and Anya to some of the teachers – and Dawn and Conner chatted quietly in a corner.

In the middle of dinner the doors of the Great Hall opened once again. In came the two researchers Dumbledore had mentioned.

"Giles? Wesley?" Buffy said blankly "Oh… my… _god_."

Buffy leapt to her feet and she wasn't the only one. Willow, Tara and Dawn pretty much jumped out of their seats too. Spike, Anya, Xander and Faith looked shocked but stayed in their seats. The girls smothered Giles in hugs and when that cleared they all sat down.

"G-man – what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Xander asked.

"Researching with Wesley on Voldemort's latest plan" Giles explained – all the Hogwarts professors except Dumbledore winced at the name.

Faith and Buffy were looking the younger watcher up and down. They were both beyond shocked – no glasses, he probably had contacts. And his hair wasn't plastered down to his head. He looked like he hadn't shaved in about a week and he was a lot more buff than he had been a few years ago. Wes was casually dressed in jeans and a brown sweater – no suit.

"Holy crap, Wes" Buffy said eyes widened.

"Yeah – it's a good look for you" Faith smiled "God – you've changed."

Wes blushed, "Thanks – I think."

Buffy and Faith chuckled – still the same old shy Wesley. And then the group went back to their meal.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Alright that's the end of this chapter – it's not really good I know but I've sorted the next chapter out in my head it's called.

"You Break Her Heart, I Break Your Neck"

Big guess who says that. Oh well – on to the next chapter.


	5. You Break Her Heart, I Break Your Neck

****

A/N – Alright. Thanks again for all the feedback. I'm surprised that people are actually reading my story and _liking_ it. Anyway – I'm really sorry if that last chapter put you all to sleep but it was necessary. I'm slowly plodding along through this chapter because I feel a bit of writers block coming to overtake me so I'd better get it out of the way. If I don't update for a few days it's because I'm traveling. Don't worry – _I WON'T abandon the story_. I've got some major wheels turning in my head so some new characters might be coming soon – or maybe a little later cuz I gotta finish the Summer and bring the students in first. I hope you don't mind a long story. Thanks again for your encouragement.

And I'd just like to say a special thanks to someone who e-mailed me a bit about Xander. I might use those ideas in the future of this story. Thanks. Right now onto the fic…

~~~~~~~~~~

****

"YOU BREAK HER HEART, I BREAK YOUR NECK"

Hogwarts, England, 11:00 p.m., Saturday, Summer Vacation

After dinner and chatting and catching up, the Hogwarts teachers one by one excused themselves and left. All but Snape – that is – who just got up and left. Snape was the last of the Hogwarts Professors to leave – not including Dumbledore and Lupin. When he passed Buffy he sent the Slayer a rather unpleasant sneer.

"What's up his ass?" Buffy asked when the cranky Potions Professor made his exit.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing – including Dumbledore. Lupin wiped a tear from his eye.

"He's always like that" Lupin said "But feel free to trash him all you want."

"Now, Lupin" Dumbledore scolded lightly – but he was still smiling "It's in Severus's nature to act like that. He doesn't take kindly to strangers – or students for that matter."

"Aw man" Winifred – or Fred as she was called – sighed audibly "I have to teach with him."

Everyone stared at her.

"Fred got the Potions Assistant job" Angel explained.

"I didn't know Severus was looking for an assistant" Lupin exclaimed.

"He wasn't" Dumbledore smiled "I thought it might be better for the students to add a feminine touch to their potions."

Lupin nodded smiling broadly – knowing quite well that in plain English that meant that Dumbledore had told Snape that he was getting an assistant and that was final.

"Well – I'd better get some sleep" Dumbledore smiled "I have a feeling there's going to be little of that once our students arrive in a months time. For now I suggest you do the same and tomorrow you can start your studies."

"Um, Professor" Buffy said before he could leave, Dumbledore turned to look at her "I'd like to patrol around the school grounds tonight to get a good look at things if that's alright."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course" he said before looking directly at Faith "Miss Black – I hope you don't mind excusing yourself from the patrol tonight but there are very important matters that we must discuss."

Faith looked at the old wizard – she felt like arguing but something told her that this was indeed very important.

"Fine by me" Faith smiled.

"Remus?" the Werewolf looked at Dumbledore and nodded "Very well – I'll meet you both in my office. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight" they all said in unison.

Dumbledore left and Buffy stood.

"Alright – I'm ready to kick some vampire's sorry butt" Buffy said.

"Fine by me as long as I'm not the vampire" Angel grinned.

"Touché, Angelus" Spike grinned "Touché"

~~~~~~~~~~

Soon everyone left the Great Hall to patrol. They'd let Dawn and Conner come but only after they assured Buffy that Conner could fight with the best of them and promised that the two would stick together and not stray far from the castle.

Both teams then made their way out of the castles large front doors and down the stone steps with Angel and Spike bickering all the way. Buffy motioned for the others to spread out to patrol and once they were alone Buffy planted herself firmly between the two vampires.

"Alright – what the hell is that about" the Slayer demanded "You've been arguing ever since dinner."

"Buffy, I can't believe it. You…and…and… and… _him_," Angel said.

"So what?" Buffy said.

"_So what_! Buff, he's a _vampire_"

Buffy chuckled, "So are you in case you haven't noticed."

"It's not the same, Buffy" Angel insisted "He doesn't have a soul."

"Hey – _he's _right here thanks" Spike scowled "And _he_ has a name – it's Spike."

Buffy turned to the bleached vamp.

"Look, Spike, you go off and patrol and I'll meet you back at the castle later" Buffy said.

"No – not leavin' you alone with him" Spike said "What if you get the old feelin's brewin' again and start macking on each other?"

"Better me than you, bleach-boy" Angel snapped.

Spike lunged but Buffy stopped him. The Slayer grabbed the lapels of Spike's leather duster and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Spike was stunned when they finally parted.

"See – that's to show you I won't be 'macking' on anyone but you tonight, K?" Buffy smiled "Now – go patrol and I'll meet you back here later."

Spike nodded dumbly and scampered off into the woods.

"Now – where were we?" Buffy asked the remaining vampire.

"Buffy – I can't believe it – he doesn't have a soul" Angel said.

"Yes he does" Buffy snapped "He just doesn't brood – I guess that's only you, huh?"

"_What_?"

"You heard" Buffy frowned "He has a soul – he got it for me. He was tortured, Angel. I pretty much found him in the basement of the school. Muttering things that made absolutely no sense. He was going through temporary insanity. It was a lot like watching a male version of Drusilla. We managed to bring him back though."

"I see" was all that Angel could say.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence as Angel was piecing it all together.

"But the soul is not the reason I love him" Buffy said.

Angels' head snapped up "It's not?"

"No" Buffy said "He loved me before that and I was just too blind and stupid to see it. He went through all that pain to get a soul because he thought it was the only way I could love him. But it's only now I've realized that I've always loved him – even without the soul. I was just too busy wallowing in denial to actually admit it to myself and to him. And _that's_ why I love him Angel. And if by any chance he loses the soul then I know that he'll still love me because he's already loved me without it."

Angel gaped. His mouth opened and closed several times before he decided to keep it shut. He clearly didn't know what to say. Buffy decided to take the conversation in a different direction.

"So – you and Cordelia, huh?"

"Yeah" Angel said then stared at her suddenly "Wait – how d'you know about me and Cordy?"

"I could ask you the same thing about me and Spike" Buffy countered.

"Alright – if you really must know – I smelled you on him" Angel said.

"Huh?"

"Vampire senses, Buff" Angel grinned tapping his nose "Your sent was on him and likewise other way round. I can tell you guys pretty much can't keep your hands off each other. And if you won't own up I can just ask Faith."

He grinned evilly and Buffy shoved him.

"Yeah – alright you win" she smiled "And there's nothing wrong with that – he _is_ my boyfriend after all."

Angel cringed but recovered quickly "So – how d'you know 'bout me and Cordy. Fair's fair"

"Would you believe that I could smell her on you too?" Buffy grinned cheekily.

"No" Angel said – now it was his turn to shove her "C'mon, spill."

Buffy doubled up laughing.

"Wow, Angel. '_Spill_'?" she said through teary eyes "Oh my god you really have been around Cordy too long."

Angel laughed with her "Maybe" he admitted "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh – c'mon, I'm not that stupid. Or blind for that matter" Buffy said, Angel stared at her "Don't give me the 'clueless' look – I saw you guys over dinner. All that closeness and joking and flirting. I was surprised when you didn't jump her right there. All that time I was thinking 'Yeah – something's going on there'."

"I could say the same about you and Spike" Angel said.

"You can but you won't" Buffy grinned.

Angel grinned back at her "You're right I won't. But that's because I'm still having a hard time coming to terms with you and Spike together," Angel said "The reason I left you was that so you can get a normal life. Which also includes a normal boyfriend. And in case you haven't noticed – Spike's not normal."

"I know – but neither are you" Buffy smiled "And I _did_ try the normal guy thing for a while. You know – Parker and Riley. But they lacked… what's the word I'm looking for here… spark? Well they were missing something. And I think that's your fault Angel."

Buffy turned and started walking towards the woods.

Angel stared after her in disbelief "My fault? How is it my fault."

Buffy turned to look at him.

"Spike once told me 'a girl needs a little monster in her man'," Buffy grinned evilly, winking at Angel "And once you've had a vamp – you don't wanna go back."

And with that Buffy left a very stunned Angel at the front steps.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Forbidden Forest was dark and eerie – especially at that time of night. Angel crept along the leaf-covered pathway – crossbow in hand. He couldn't get Buffy's last words out of his head – '_Once you've had a vamp – you don't wanna go back_'. Suddenly the sound of a snapping twig caught his attention. Angel spun around and vamped out. He smelled another vampire. His eyes darted around. Suddenly his back bumped into something – a _live_ something. Or more precisely – an undead something. Angel spun around again lifting his crossbow – ready to fire. Then he noticed that he was aiming his bow at Spike who in turn was aiming _his_ crossbow at _him_. Both vampires lowered their crossbows.

"Bloody hell, mate, you startled me for a minute there" Spike said.

"I could say the same about you" Angel smirked.

The sire and childe stared at each other in silence before both of them continued down the path. Angel broke the silence.

"I had a… um… very interesting talk with Buffy," he said.

"I know, mate – I was there."

Angle stopped walking "What?"

"You heard" Spike said "What? Did you really think I was going to leave because the Slayer told me to? Normally I would have – but not this time, not with you."

"Wow" Angel smirked "You're not as whipped as I thought."

"Hey!" Spike said shoving him "I'm not whipped – I just love her that's all."

"I know" Angel smiled "She's an easy girl to love."

Both vamps started walking again. Spike still wasn't sure – he knew that Buffy loved him _way _before he had listened in on their conversation – but he didn't know about Angel's feelings towards his girl.

"D'you still love her, mate?" Spike asked suddenly.

"Who – Buffy?"

"Duh."

Angel actually stopped and thought. He looked at his childe.

"How's this? I love Buffy – but I'm no longer _in_ love with her" Angel said.

Spike couldn't help but smile.

"So you and miss-prom-queen, huh?"

Angel smiled back.

"Yeah" he admitted, "Cordy's changed a lot. Not like she was in high school."

"Looks like she got what she wanted then, huh?"

"What d'you mean by that?"

"C'mon, mate, I've heard stories" Spike said, "Cordelia was the chit that tried to get you when the Slayer was sixteen. You know, back when you two were dating. Halloween night when all the costumes went berserk."

Angel thought, then it hit him – he laughed "Oh my god, you're right – I'd almost forgot about that. Wait… how d'you know that Cordy was trying to get me."

"The Slayers my girlfriend now, you great ponce" the bleached-vamp smirked "And like I said – I've heard stories."

Angel rolled his eyes as the castle came into view.

"So about that conversation between me and Buffy…"

"Yeah, mate – she's right, it's your fault"

Angel grinned at the bleached-blond.

"I'm glad we're doing something right" the dark hared vamp chuckled.

"We're the best – what can I say" Spike laughed then he looked up at the castle "They're probably waiting for us inside."

Angel nodded as Spike went ahead of him.

"Oh, and, Spike" Angel said before he could open the door. 

The younger vamp turned "What?"

"You break her heart, I break your neck."

Spike grinned, "Don't worry mate – if I break her heart, I've already promised Harris I'd bring him the stake."

~~~~~~~~~~

Faith paced Dumbledore's office back and forth due to growing restlessness.

"Faith – you're wearing a hole in the floor – sit down" Lupin said.

Faith frowned and slumped in her chair. She looked at Dumbledore's phoenix and witnessed it burning up and being reborn from the ashes. Faith reached out a hand and petted the bird gently on the head.

"You and B have a lot in common, little guy" Faith smiled "B can't seem to stay dead either."

Lupin chuckled, knowing a bit of Buffy's story from Oz. Suddenly Dumbledore walked in and behind him lumbered a great black dog.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Dumbledore said.

"What's this about?" Faith said instantly – standing up and almost knocking her chair to the floor.

"I want you to meet someone, Faith" Dumbledore said.

Lupin stood – knowing what this was about. From the moment he'd met Faith, he'd known who she was.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Faith asked.

"Sirius – you can change back now," Dumbledore said.

Suddenly the great black dog turned into a man that a couple of inches taller than Faith. He had Faith's almost black hair and even their smirks matched. He looked at her with… what was it… love, admiration, pride, pain, sorrow?

"Faith – this is your father" Dumbledore said "Sirius Black."

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N- **dodges a blow to the head** Whoa, whoa – no need to get violent here people. I _had_ to leave you hanging like that. It's part of the fun. I really hope you liked this chapter. I dunno what came over me when it came to Buffy and Angels discussion. It was like I actually _knew_ what I was doing **Gasp from the crowd**

Oh and to answer any future questions about this – lemme just say that when Buffy said "When you've had a vamp – you don't wanna go back". It means sex as well as all the tender and mushy lovey dovey feelings. I'm just saying that for those of you who didn't figure it out already. And Buffy really does love Spike so don't jump down my throat.


	6. The Daughter of Padfoot

****

A/N- It's soooooo nice to be appreciated. I'm glad people are enjoying this story as much as I am. For all you Harry/Dawn fans – CONGRATULATIONS – you're getting your wish. Harry and Dawn will be a couple later in this story – not this chapter though. It crossed my mind once to have a Dawn/Connor relation ship **There's a collective EEEEWWW** but some of you didn't like that idea so I'm gonna find Connor someone else **audience cheers**

Ok – now to answer a few questions. I don't think I'll be giving Spike or Anya wands – even though they both went to Hogwarts when they were alive. So for Anya that would be about 1000 years ago and for Spike maybe only 130 years or so. But still – that would be too much OOC for my liking. Spike and Anya already are unique and have had their share of power so I really don't want them doing wand magic because those characters are completely perfect already. FIC TIME…

~~~~~~~~~~

****

The Daughter of Padfoot

****

Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts, England, 11:30 p.m., Saturday, Summer Vacation

Faith tried to get her thoughts straight – had Dumbledore said this man was her _father_? Yes – she was sure she had heard correctly. But _NO_ – no it's couldn't be, it just couldn't. She didn't have a father. But Faith looked at the man again – the resemblance was shocking. The same hair, the same smirk – different eyes though. While Faiths eyes were dark brown – _his _had a sort of misty blue depth.

Faith looked nervously at Dumbledore.

"You're pullin' my leg, right, teach?" Faith said trying to smile –it must be a joke, it _had_ to be a joke.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Faith" he said, "I'm afraid not."

Faith shook her head roughly – still in denial.

"No – I… it's impossible – I don't have any parents" Faith said "My… m-m-my father is dead. And my m-mother was an a-alcoholic."

Faith hadn't stuttered this much in a long time.

"No, Faith" the man Dumbledore had called Sirius said "I'm not dead – and as for your mother, she wasn't an alcoholic."

Faith snapped back up.

"Yes she was" Faith said "I've seen her – never having enough time for me, always drinking."

"Faith let me explain…"

"_NO_" Faith yelled starting to get up.

Dumbledore's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Faith, please, listen to what he has to say" Dumbledore said gently.

Faith stared at the old wizard and sat down. Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore sat down too. The headmaster motioned for Sirius to talk.

"It was a good twenty-one years ago" Sirius began "Voldemort's reign was still powerful. I fell in love with a muggle woman. Your mother, Faith."

Faith opened her mouth to argue, but suddenly thought the better of it and kept quiet.

"We got married a year later and had Faith" Sirius continued "But when you were only three – Voldemort had learned from an old gypsy woman that a child would be his downfall. Wormtail – or Peter Pettigrew – a lousy excuse for a human being whom I thought was a friend – was already working for Voldemort at the time. He told Voldemort of my child and went to great lengths to try and kill you, Faith. After several narrow escapes I knew I had to get you and your mother out of there. With the help of Dumbledore and James Potter we moved the both of you to America. I had to stay behind and help fight the war and I planned to return to you when it was over. But Voldemort found out what I was doing and he tracked you and your mother down."

Everyone was silent and Sirius wiped away growing tears.

"Anyway – he found you and made your mother go insane. So she did act very much like a drunk. He found you in your crib – and then found out that you were a girl. He a furious for the waste of time as he believed that a _girl_ could never bring about his downfall. Voldemort just decided to leave you, thinking you would die anyway – especially with your mother in those conditions. Then three years later Voldemort met his defeat when he turned his wand on Harry Potter who was only a year old. When he was defeated I was going to go to America to finally bring you home and get your mother some help. But the Ministry of Magic arrested me for the murder of James and Lily Potter when it was really Pettigrew who betrayed them to Voldemort. I escaped from prison a couple of years ago and tried to get revenge on Pettigrew – I failed and Harry helped me escape yet again. I'm his godfather you know. Anyway – Harry helped me and I journeyed all the way to America – but of course your mother was dead and you were no where to be found. And I could go asking around because I was a wanted man. So I came back here and Dumbledore has helped me find you."

No one said anything for long moments. Faith was still coming to terms with it and Lupin was shocked because he had never heard the whole story. Faith shook her head – she was still stunned. A father – how could she have a _father_? All her life Faith had depended on herself and no one else to look after her. Then she'd met Buffy and her friends and the group slowly started becoming really close. But a father – someone who honestly and truly cared? Faith's thoughts were a mess. She stood at the exact moment everyone else did.

"I'd better… I've gotta… sleep… you know it's really late…and…" Faith turned.

"I'll show her where her room is" Sirius said.

"But, Sirius" Lupin said "what if the staff sees you?"

"Don't worry Remus" Dumbledore said "I explained to the staff this morning – they know."

Lupin nodded. Faith and Sirius left.

~~~~~~~~~~

Faith was still sorting everything out and the two said nothing as they walked down the carpet-covered hall. They stopped at a large stone statue of a Polar Bear with its' jaws open wide. Sirius reached out a hand and snapped the jaws of the Bear shut and the statue jumped to life. Faith jumped too a little startled and Sirius chuckled softly. The statue moved aside to reveal a doorway. Both Blacks stepped through it and into a large room. There were stairs and upper levels with portraits – two on each level. There were twenty portraits in total – and five levels on each side of the room. The ground level had a red, carpeted floor. There was a large fireplace – complete with a roaring fire – and two armchairs plus a large sofa in front of it.

"Um… alright… I'm not sure which room is yours" Sirius said "Perhaps you should wait until your friends get back."

Faith nodded "Yeah – sure… whatever."

Sirius sighed "Look, Faith, I know this is a shock – and it's gonna be hard but…"

"I know" Faith interrupted.

Sirius suddenly hugged his daughter tightly. Faith made no attempt to resist.

"I've missed you… you know that?" Sirius said.

"Yeah" Faith said almost in tears.

Sirius let her go and kissed her lightly on the head "Goodnight, Faith. Sleep well, ok."

"Yeah, you too… Dad."

Sirius beamed with pride and let himself out. Faith plunked herself on the couch to wait for the others. It was gonna be a _long_ night.

~~~~~~~~~~

"_There_ you are" Buffy said when the two vamps entered the castle "We were just gonna go looking for you."

"Worried about me pet?" Spike grinned as he and Angel walked up to the rest of the group.

"You wish" Buffy smirked – pulling him closer she leant up to his ear and whispered seductively "I'm going to have to punish you for making me worry."

Spike smirked back at her "Promise?"

Angel punched Spike lightly "Get a room."

"Here, here" Cordelia nodded, giving Angel a look that clearly said that he'd be getting the same treatment.

"Alright – anyone kill anything?" Gunn asked.

"No." "Nope." "Nada." "Nothing."

"It's quiet out there" Fred frowned "Way to quiet for my liking."

"Dawn and I saw something in the trees" Conner said.

"But we're pretty sure it was just a cat" Dawn added.

"Maybe we should find Giles and Wes" Willow suggested.

"Or maybe not – I mean, this _is_ a school" Tara pointed out.

"Tara's right" Xander said, "How many monsters could there be if kids are here most of the time."

"You'd be surprised" Anya snorted.

"No – there's no point in worrying the ex-watchers" Buffy said, "Just one quiet night and the two of them are probably hittin' books already. They don't need any excess research. If it continues to be too quiet – then we'll tell them."

"Alright, now that that's settled… where are we sleeping? I'm bushed" Cordelia said.

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"I hope you're not too tired" he whispered in her ear.

Cordelia leant back into him. Spike whacked his sire lightly.

"Get a room, mate" the younger vamp grinned throwing his words back at him.

Angel smirked.

"But seriously – where are we bunking in?" Gunn asked.

As if on cue, Dobby the house-elf popped out from no where. Everyone else jumped, startled.

"Dumbledore has asked Dobby to show new teachers to rooms" the house-elf grinned.

Everyone nodded dimly and followed the house elf as he led them along the carpeted hall. Everyone but Spike, Angel and Anya seemed a bit shocked by the moving and talking paintings. Even Willow – who had seen a talking portrait at least once – seemed fascinated. Dobby finally stopped at the large, stone Polar Bear statue.

"This is East Wing" Dobby explained with a elfish smile "All for new teachers. Window has good view of lake from here."

Fred cocked an eyebrow "Huh?"

Dobby's smiled broadened if possible and he jumped up closing the Polar Bears open mouth when he reached it. The Bear jumped to life and moved aside. There was a collective gasp as the whole gang saw the room. Even Angel, Spike and Anya were a little shocked at the rooms' size.

"Faith?" Dawn said spotting the other slayer on the couch "Faith – what's wrong are you ok?"

Faith was a little pale – she wasn't her usual self. Faith looked at Dawn and smiled shakily.

"Fine, D – I-I just met someone, that's all."

"Was it a ghost?" Spike asked – then he shook his head "No – the ghosts here are friendly enough. Unless it was the Bloody Baron – was it the Bloody Baron?"

"Or – it might have been Peeves the Poltergeist" Anya put in "He was an annoying little shit – but you should have seen what I did to him when I was at Hogwarts. My friends and I were really tired of him being so annoying so we…"

"Anya, sweetie, not now" Xander said.

"Wait – are you telling me there are _ghosts_ here?" Fred asked – petrified at the mere thought.

Gunn hugged her softly to calm her down.

"Well, yeah – there are a few but they won't bother you" Spike said "Except for maybe Peeves who annoys the hell out of the students and teachers. He can be a pain but he won't hurt anyone too severely."

Fred shivered and Gunn held her close.

"Whatever – Faith, who did you meet?" Willow asked.

"No one, Red" Faith said before turning to the house-elf "Dobby, where's my room?"

"Miss Black's room is portrait with the Black Panther on it" Dobby said brightly pointing to a portrait on the second level "Portrait is unlocked, but Miss Black must give it new password."

"Thanks" Faith said quietly and hurried to the portrait Dobby had indicated.

Faith pulled the already unlocked portrait open.

"Faith, please, who did you meet?" Buffy called up to her.

Faith stopped and looked at the crowd below her, she made it barley above a whisper but they all heard her "My Father."

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Spike had crept over to Buffy's room in time to catch her feeding Arrow. The young griffin crowed happily snapping at the strip of beef jerky, which Buffy pulled away teasingly. She let the griffin have it in the end though.

"So – did you talk to Faith?" Spike asked as the griffin finished eating and trotted over to the pile of pillows in the corner that was his bed.

"Yes" Buffy nodded grimly, "It took a while – but I don't blame her. It turns out that Harry's godfather is Faith's father."

"Sirius Black?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, you know 'im?"

"I should have guessed" Spike said, "I thought it was just a coincidence. But then again, Faith looks so much like him."

"Um… Spike… care to share?" Buffy asked.

"I met Black in a pub once. Good man, I liked him so I didn't bother to turn him" Spike said "Aside from that I was piss-drunk so even if I wanted to turn him I would'a missed. We kept in contact for a bit but then he said had to put his family into hiding or something like that – so we didn't contact each other in case the letters were intercepted."

"See – you did have a soul even when you… uh… didn't have one" Buffy said "Did that even make sense."

"None whatsoever, pet" Spike laughed "But for a change of subject – how can the Poof and Miss-Sunnyhell-2003 shag when there's a happiness clause to his soul?"

It was Buffy's turn to laugh "Didn't Angel tell you? His soul is sort of permanent now – like yours. So the only way it can be removed is by a spell or something like that."

Spike nodded his understanding as Buffy switched the lights off. Spike was suddenly slammed back on the bed. Buffy had pinned him in an instant.

"I told you I was going to punish you for making me worry" Buffy grinned evilly, claiming his lips.

Spike moaned into her mouth and growled softly in protest when they parted.

"But not tonight" Buffy said grinning as she moved off him.

Spike's growl was louder "Why not."

"Because – we've gotta big day tomorrow" Buffy said, giggled when he pouted "Now – don't be like that. C'mon we have to get some sleep."

Buffy turned away from him and Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her too him. He ground his hips into her, making Buffy moan involuntarily. Spike attacked her neck. Nipping lightly and sucking.

"I don't think anyone's gonna get any sleep tonight, pet."

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N- I would go on but this is PG-13 people. And aside from that, I'm absolutely _no_ good a writing smut. But if anyone has been blessed with that wonderful talent – feel free to continue with the smutty parts of the story. Just post it on a web site or something and e-mail me at 

psychotic__chaos@hotmail.com

and post the link here and stuff so people – who are 17 or over of course – can link there and check out all the good bits. I know some of you might not approve of smut – well, I'm sorry but it's for 17 and over so no one said you had to look at it. Anyway – thanks to all for reviewing and I know this is a crappy chapter but the futures gonna be a lot brighter.

Oh and just so you know – I'll be traveling for the next few days so don't expect an update too soon. But if I'm lucky I can write a new chapter early tomorrow morning.


	7. Trained to Teach

****

A/N- Hey – I'm on a writing streak here folks. Once again thanks to all those who reviewed. And I know – cliffhangers are a bitch aren't they. To answer some questions – yes Connor, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Dawn will all be getting relationships. I've already created a few characters in my head. Anyway – hope you like the next chapter – the last one was a little dull but it dealt a lot with Faith's past and helped clear things up. Anyway onto the fic…

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Trained to Teach

Buffy's Room, Hogwarts, England, 10:00 a.m., Sunday, Summer Vacation

"Wake up, Spike."

Spike groaned and rolled over when he heard his girlfriends' voice.

"Sleepy" he mumbled.

"Oh, and whose fault is that?" Buffy asked – he could here her grin.

"Didn't hear you complainin'" Spike said, grinning into the pillow.

"Alright – you are _so _asking for it, buster."

Suddenly Spike felt a cold splash all over his naked body. He bolted upright.

"_Bloody hell_, Slayer" Spike said opening his eyes and looking at her.

Buffy stood before him – already dressed and recently showered. She had an evil glint in her eye and was holding a water pitcher.

"Your fault" she said cheekily "Now c'mon and get dressed – we gotta get breakfast."

Spike groaned again in protest but quickly stood when Buffy threatened to pour what was left in the pitcher on him.

"There's a good Big Bad" Buffy smirked "I'll see you at breakfast."

Spike mumbled a string of British curse words – Buffy laughed and winked at him before leaving.

'_Bloody chit's going to be the death of me_' Spike thought with a grin '_I wouldn't have it any other way_' – and with that he headed to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy entered the main room of the East Wing, which was their part of the castle. Cordelia was the only one there. She kept looking at things muttering – much like someone who'd just got a new house and was deciding where to put stuff.

"Looking for something, Cordy?" Buffy asked.

Cordelia jumped "Oh, hi, Buffy. No just looking around. We really have got to get some stuff in here – maybe a TV or a stereo. This place is just so medieval."

Buffy laughed "Yeah but there's just one problem with that. Electronical stuff doesn't work here – something about magic energy being too strong. Besides – where would you plug it in?"

"Well – I'd probably have to talk to Dumbledore – but I think we can actually charm the things into working here" Cordelia said "You know – magic them up a bit. And Gunn's teaching this class called Muggle Studies – it'd be great if he some muggle stuff to show the kids."

Buffy nodded her understanding "Speaking of Gunn – where is everybody?"

"They all went to breakfast" Cordelia said "I'm just waiting for soul-boy to get his ass down here."

"Lemme guess – he couldn't wake up this morning either" Buffy said with an evil grin.

Cordelia smirked "He had a hard time – but I managed to get him up."

"Funny, Cordy, real funny" Angel said sarcastically, coming out of the portrait hole of his room.

Buffy could see he also had a gem to stop him frying. It was exactly like Spikes except for color. While Spike's was red – Angels was a deep blue. Suddenly another portrait swung open and Spike came out fully dressed with wet hair.

"Did you see the bath?" He asked coming out "It's a bloody Olympic sized swimming pool."

"Finally – you two were taking forever," Cordelia said.

"Sorry to keep you lovely ladies waiting" Angel winked.

"But it's not our fault we're exhausted" Spike added with an insufferable smirk.

"Yes it is" both girls said in unison.

"C'mon" Buffy sighed, "I'm starved."

~~~~~~~~~~

"_There_ you are" Willow said when Buffy, Cordelia, Spike and Angel entered the room.

"Yeah – we were wondering where you guys had got to" Fred added through mouthfuls of bacon.

"Not that we were expecting you anytime soon" Gunn mumbled under his breath.

Those near him snickered.

All the Hogwarts Professors were seated at the table, as well as the newly recruited teachers, Dumbledore and Hagrid. The two Watchers were absent thought. There was also a man with misty blue eyes; longish black hair and a smile that was very much like Faith's. Faith noticed the four staring and stood up.

"Guys – this is my father – Sirius Black" Faith said "Dad, meet Buffy, Cordelia, Spike and Angel."

They exchanged greetings and sat down once more. Buffy didn't have to ask Sirius many questions – Faith had already filled her in on his innocence – and by the looks of things, Faith had already told everyone else.

Breakfast was cheery, and everyone was more talkative then they had been at dinner and even some of the Hogwarts ghosts came in to give a hearty "good morning" to the new teachers. The ghosts seemed to be particularly interested in Dawn and Connor.

"Ah – Hogwarts fifth years, hmm?" a ghost called Sir Nicholas – or Nearly-Headless-Nick mused "Yes, yes – I believe you'll do quite nicely in Gryffindor."

"Rubbish" the Grey Lady said looking them up and down – she was Ravenclaw's ghost "I see two bright new Ravenclaw's."

"Hope you're in HufflePuff" The Fat Friar smiled at them "I can see you two fitting in just fine."

The Bloody Baron was by far the creepiest. He fixed Dawn and Conner with a look that could make a dragon run for cover. But both teens stood firm – refusing to let the silver blooded ghost scare them. The Bloody Baron frowned and shook his head – almost as if they were being rejected from Slytherin. Dawn and Conner exchanged looks and both knew that this was a good thing.

"I almost forgot" Dumbledore said, "Miss Summers and Mr. O'Neil must be sorted into their houses."

"Sorted?" came a whole bunch of voices – mostly the scoobies and AI gang that had no clue.

"Into one of the Hogwarts houses" Oz explained "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or HufflePuff."

"They usually get picked by having their personalities matched with the house," Professor Lupin added.

"_All_-righty, then" Xander said – doing an uncanny impression of Ace Ventura causing several people to snort.

"Oooooo kay" Tara said as if any of this made sense "How exactly are their personalities matched? Is it like one of those 'discover yourself' tests?"

"Ugh… don't say that – it reminds me too much of 'Career Week' at Sunnyhell High" Buffy shivered.

"Career week, luv?" Spike asked.

"It was this whole school thing where you took this weird non-failing tests and they determine what you could be once you complete High School" Xander with a wry grin "Tell me, do I scream out 'Prison Guard' to any of you."

Angel and Spike were the first but soon the whole table cracked up laughing.

Breakfast was soon over and everyone – but Snape of course – was almost sad to see breakfast go by so fast. But there was work to be done and none of them were getting younger. Except of course for maybe Spike and Angel because they were vampires. But anyway – Dumbledore led Dawn and Conner to his office to be sorted and the new teachers-to-be followed the Hogwarts Professors to their lessons. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Xander followed Hagrid out of the castle. The brunet felt like he had gotten the upper end of the deal. Everyone else was cooped up inside and it was such a beautiful, sunny, summer day. Hagrid led Xander across a large open field and to a large paddock that was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest – there were several large paddocks actually. All filled with the most amazing creatures Xander had ever seen. He jumped – startled when he saw the creatures before him. They were part eagle and part horse – and those talons looked huge and deadly. But Xander felt himself grow quite fond of these creatures – once you got passed the fierceness of them they really were magnificent.

"Hippogriffs" Hagrid said proudly.

"Whoa" Xander breathed "Amazing."

"Glad you like them" Hagrid smiled "These are gonna be for the fourth years – I need something strong to start them off see. But for fifth years and up we'll be doing Flying Horses but for the younger ones I thought we'd just to Phoenixes because there quite harmless…"

Xander listened intently – he could see that being Hagrid's assistant was going to be very interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~

Angel and Spike walked into their new classroom. The two vampires were now on good terms with each other because of their little chat the night before. Also it would've been hard to teach together if they were always at each other's throats.

Spike looked out of the window and sighed.

"Bloody hell – we've got these soddin medallions so we can walk in the bloody sun and we're stuck in a library" Spike grumbled.

"It's really not that bad," Angel said – Spike cocked an eyebrow at him "Ok, ok – so it is that bad. But we got to get some work done."

The two of them headed into the back room, which turned out to be an office. There was a large bookcase full of… well… books – all of which would help them in their teaching.

"This is quite a nifty set up," Spike said walking around.

Angel started pulling a few books off the shelves "Yeah – I could get used to this. Here, we've gotta figure out a lesson plan… and I've got just the thing for our first class."

~~~~~~~~~~

Tara and Willow entered the library. They were shocked to see the two Watchers still slaving away.

"Oh my god, Giles, Wes" Willow exclaimed, "Have you been working here all night? You didn't go to sleep? And you weren't at breakfast. You haven't even eaten."

"It's very important that we find out what this prophecy is," Giles said.

Wesley nodded pinching the bridge of his nose as if he still wore glasses.

"_No _– what's important is that you get some food and rest" Tara said firmly "It's not going to do anyone any good if we have underfed, overworked and exhausted watchers."

The two wiccans then pushed the two watchers out of the library.

"Go down to the Great Hall" Willow ordered, "I'm pretty sure there's still food. And if not I'm sure the house-elves will whip up something."

"And after that, you guys go to _sleep_, alright?" Tara said.

Both men were in no state or position to complain so they complied – suddenly realizing how hungry and tired they really were.

Tara sighed in relief – glad that they didn't argue – before helping Willow select a few books off the shelves. The two sat down to decide what to teach their new class first. Willow opened the first book and dust flew.

"Right – now to work."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Shouldn't you be helping your uncle, Oz?" Buffy asked as Oz led her and Faith down the hall.

"Oh, that's ok" the werewolf smiled "he'll fill me in on his lesson plan when I get back"

"So, wolf-boy, how long have you worked here?" Faith asked.

"Well after I went back to Sunnydale and got rejected – not that I blame Willow for rejecting me – I went to LA and saw Angel and then moved on to live in England to live with my Uncle. He had a job here two years ago and when he got the job offer he asked me to help him with his classes. Then after the year was over we left because the school knew we were werewolves and he knew some of the parents wouldn't be happy with werewolves teaching their kids. But after the incident with the teacher last year most parents were more than happy to let us back in."

"So in short form this would be your second year teaching" Buffy said.

"Yeah" Oz said grinning "None of the students know that yet. Here we are."

Oz suddenly stopped in front of a large oak door. He turned the knob and the door swung forward.

"This is your class room" Oz said, "Your office is in the back."

Faith immediately headed to the back room. Buffy looked around – the classroom covered wall to wall with a large blue training mat. No desks no chairs. Except for something that looked like a small stage at the front of the room. The training mat on the stage was black.

"Up there is where you give you demonstrations I should think" Oz said indicating the stage "The students do the work on the floor."

Buffy nodded her understanding – she could work with this. The werewolf and the slayer heard Faith's gasp and squeal in delight when she entered the office.

"B, come quick you have _got_ to see this" Faith said poking her head out of the door.

The Slayer looked in the office. Displayed on the walls was a slayer's dream.

"Oh – this is sweet" Buffy said.

"So totally beyond sweet" Faith nodded.

The walls were filled with weapons – crossbows, quarterstaffs, axes, maces, knives, daggers, throwing stars, swords and almost every kind of weapon imaginable. There even were a few punching bags. There was also a large cabinet in the corner.

"That cabinet is full of duplicates of all these weapons for the students" Oz said, "It will never run out."

Faith plucked a broadsword from the wall and gave it a practice swing. She smiled watching the blade glimmer in the light.

"I could _so_ get used to this" the younger slayer smiled.

Faith then picked another sword and tossed it to Buffy who caught it gracefully.

"C'mon, B, let's see what your made of."

Buffy smiled at her sister slayer and brought her sword up "_En-guard_."

~~~~~~~~~~

Fred sighed in frustration. She could think of a million things she'd rather be doing than learning about potions from a cranky professor. Snape clearly thought the same about her. The Potions Master gave her another one of his trademark sneers and shoved a few books into her hands.

"Read the chapters on transmogrification potions, color changing, silencing solution and all of their antidotes. That's what we'll be teaching first term" the Potions Master sneered.

Fred frowned. She couldn't take any more of this.

"Look, Snape. I don't know what's crawled up your ass today or what's got your panties in such a twist" Fred scowled "All I'm saying is – _keep me out of it,_ alright? If you want to be a cranky pain in the ass then go ahead but don't take it out on me. As assistant teacher I demand at least a shred of respect from you."

And with a flick of her hair Fred spun round and exited the dungeons leaving a very stunned Potions' Professor staring after her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gunn sat in his new office and flipped through a muggle catalogue. If he was going to teach Muggle Studies he was going to have to bring some muggle things to Hogwarts. Giles had given him his home address so anything Gunn ordered would be sent there. Gunn ticked off some things in the catalogue – hoping that it wouldn't be too expensive. Gunn had discussed it with Dumbledore at breakfast and the old wizard had agreed to help charm the muggle equipment so it would work at Hogwarts. 

Gunn saw this as an added bonus while thinking '_At least me 'n' the gang won't be deprived of TV_.'

~~~~~~~~~~

"Do these people know _anything_?" Anya said to no one in particular as she flipped through a so-called 'History' book "That war lasted eight years not ten. I should know I was there for most of it."

Anya was the only one in her new office. There were shelves of books and Anya had found a misprint in a few of them.

Suddenly there was a loud _whoosh_ coming from outside in the classroom area. Anya opened the door quietly and peeked out. Hovering about five feet in the air was Peeves the Poltergeist. Anya's lips curved in an unpleasant smirk. In one of his hands, the meddlesome poltergeist had a fistful of chalk and with it he started squiggling rude pictures on the black board. In his other hand Peeves held the metal dustbin and was banging it against the wall with a loud repetitive _clang_.

Peeves didn't seem to notice Anya come out of the office because of the racket he was making.

__

*Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang. *

Anya crept closer.

__

*Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang. *

Soon the ex-vengeance demon was right behind the poltergeist. Before Peeves could slam the dustbin again Anya snatched it out of his hand. Peeves spun round to wreck havoc on the person who'd interrupted his fun. Who he saw made the poltergeist turn whiter than he already was – if that was even possible.

"Hello, Peeves" Anya said pleasantly with an evil grin "Long time no see."

"H-h-hello, M-Madame A-Anyanka" Peeves stuttered, cowering in fear "P-please forgive little Peeves-y for joking about. I d-didn't know y-you were working here. I-I'll l-leave now. Have a good day."

And with that Peeves flew out of the room like he was on fire. Anya grin broadened as she cleaned the board.

"Anyanka, you've still got it."

~~~~~~~~~~

Cordelia was not having any fun _at all_. The seer would almost rather spend time with Snape then with this old insect woman who was a lame excuse for a psychic.

'_Damn, even Drusilla was better than *her* _' Cordelia thought staring at Professor Trelawney with a look of pure disbelief.

"I see darkness in your future my dear" Professor Trelawney said eerily.

"Well forgive me for not shaking in fear" Cordelia sneered, very much like she was back in high-school "Sybil, I see darkness in all my visions and they're _real_. You just make stuff up and thrive on the enjoyment of others misery. We're gonna have to make some changes in class – starting with the atmosphere."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well it seems we have two brand new Gryffindors" Dumbledore said looking at Dawn and Conner with a smile.

Both teens had tried on the sorting had and both had been sorted into Gryffindor – Dumbledore didn't seem at all surprised. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a whole pile of books suddenly dropped into Dawn and Conner's outstretched arms.

"These are books on all subjects for years one to four" Dumbledore explained "I don't expect you to memorize the whole thing but you must learn the basics if you're going to be fifth years."

Dawn and Conner stared openmouthed at the headmaster in disbelief.

"You both have wands don't you?" Dumbledore asked.

The teens nodded.

"Alright – you have a month to get past the basics" Dumbledore smiled warmly "When school starts you will be moved from your rooms in the East Wing to Gryffindor Tower. Understand?"

The teens nodded again.

"Right then" Dumbledore said, "You've plenty of work to do."

As they left with armfuls of heavy books Dumbledore heard Connor mutter "Working on Summer Vacation – it's criminal."

Dawn agreed whole-heartedly.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N- Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, poor Conner and Dawn. And for those of you protesters Dawn and Conner are BEST FRIENDS. They are not an item **crowd sighs in relief **. OK – I know this chapter was a little lame but I think I'll do a little speed time travel and jump a month in the future so I'm letting the students in next chapter. Hope you don't mind. Please review so I know how much you love/hate this story. Thanks.


	8. Welcome Students

****

A/N- Ok –I decided to skip a few months ahead cuz I got a bit stuck. I'm just pushing it forward a week and then a month so the students can come in . Also I got a few complaints that people wanted to know what Dawn and Conner had heard from the sorting hat – frankly I have no clue, any ideas, e-mail me. 

For the millionth time I am NOT putting Dawn and Conner together. They're FRIENDS. So please stop asking me not to put them together. I've decided that Dawn is for Harry so get off my back. As for Conner and Draco – yes I might put a little – or a lot – of conflict when they meet each other. Thanks for the idea, Monica. Conner and Draco will have their own partners. NOT with Ginny though. I just _can't _find a way to squeeze her into a relationship with one of them. But don't worry – she'll be getting some lovin' soon, at least I hope. 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Welcome Students

****

The East Wing, Hogwarts, England, 12:00 noon, The Next Friday, Summer Vacation

A week had gone by since Dawn and Conner's sorting. There was chaos in the castle. Everyone was rushing around trying to get their lesson plans ready and the two teens were trying to learn a bit of magic so they wouldn't completely suck when the semester started. Dawn and Conner often asked the teachers for help on certain things – with which they were more than happy to help. Flitwick showed them the right way to handle their wands and McGonagal taught them how to change inanimate objects into living, breathing things. The teens went on regular trips to the greenhouse to check out the plants and with Hagrid's help they were able to ride Hippogriffs with ease. 

Conner even plucked up the courage to ask Snape about potions. Dawn gave him a look that clearly said 'It's your funeral.' But Conner went anyway and came back half an hour later with an extremely pissed off expression. Dawn put down the book she was reading and stared at him.

"Uh – oh, what happened?" Dawn asked.

"Man, if anyone needs serious therapy it's this guy" Conner said plunking himself down beside Dawn.

"I think we already knew that" Dawn snorted "But what happened?"

"I go in there right – the dungeons, not the warmest place in the castle" Conner noted "still I find the troll-man at his desk scribbling stuff on a roll of parchment. He looks up at me and stares at me as if I'm poison and then he's like 'what do _you _want?'. Not at all pleasant – and I was like 'Excuse me Professor Snape – I was wondering what you could tell me about potions'. Then he looks at me even worse saying 'Potion making is an art and I doubt you'd be able to handle it'. So I up and left before he could say anything else. I'm glad I left so soon because I might have had to hurt him."

"Rough" Dawn commented "But it doesn't sound as bad as my meeting with Trelawney."

Conner bolted upright "You talked with the stick insect who _thinks_ she's a seer? Man I pity you."

"I pity me too" Dawn said, "Ugh, that woman is such a pain. I asked her about divination and she instantly predicted my death. Not too pretty either. Then I told her that I'm used to almost dying every day and have probably seen more death than she could handle" Dawn grinned evilly "And before I left I 'accidentally' mentioned that I thought she was a phony and that Cordelia was a better seer that she'd _ever_ be. I left after that so I wouldn't hear her response."

With that Conner laughed until his sides were sore.

"Bet she didn't like that" Conner said finally catching his breath.

"No – I don't think she did" Dawn grinned "Next time we want to know something like that – we'll just ask Cordy and Fred."

Conner nodded "Good plan."

~~~~~~~~~~

****

The Hogwarts Express, Platform 9¾, England, 10:45 a.m., Sunday, 1st Day of September

"Come on, dears – the train will be leaving in fifteen minutes" Molly Weasley said as she led six children through the crowd of muggles.

All seven figures ran through the barrier and into the crowd that now consisted of young wizards and witches and their parents. Mrs. Weasley lined the children up and started passing out sandwiches and straightening out their robes.

"Now, mind you, behave yourselves" she said to the twins "Ron, Ginny, be sure to say hello to Willow for me, the poor dear."

"We will too, mum" Fred grinned wickedly.

"Oh, no you don't, Fred Weasley" Mrs. Weasley said sternly "It's your cousins first time teaching and you are not going to give her a hard time. Lord knows she's had enough to deal with recently."

"C'mon, mum," George wined "She won't mind – that's why we like Willow, she can _take _a joke."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head before turning to the remaining two kids.

"Do be careful, Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley said "And both of you look after Ron."

"We will, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well then, better get on the train, have a good year and don't forget to write" Mrs. Weasley said hugging all of them.

Harry and Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley for having them over the summer before following Ron onto the train.

A loud whistle marked the trains' departure as Harry, Hermione and Ron found an empty compartment and sat down. It was _finally _September 1st. Not that Harry didn't like spending time with the Weasleys, he'd enjoyed every minute of it, it's just that he was looking forward to seeing Dawn again. After spending so much time thinking about her since he met her, Harry finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on her. Harry hardly knew anything about Dawn, except that her sister was the Slayer and she was the Key and she'd lived on the Hellmouth all her life – and yet he was strangely drawn towards the mystery that was her. And Cho – Cho who? Cho Chang the lovely Ravenclaw seeker, the one who'd taken place in Harry's affections since third year – compared to Dawn she was nothing. Cho didn't have the spark that Dawn had – and Harry knew Cho even less than he knew Dawn. Harry hadn't noticed Cho until his third year but his attraction to Dawn had been instant.

"Harry" said a voice cutting through his thoughts "Harry?"

"I'm here," Harry said, snapping back to reality.

"You kind of spaced out" Hermione said, feeling his forehead "Are you sick."

"No – he's just floating in the fantasy that is Dawn" Ron grinned.

"I was not" Harry snapped.

Hermione smirked "Harry, it pains me to tell you that 'denial' is not just a river in Egypt."

Ron laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, you two" Harry snapped.

"I thought so" Ron grinned "C'mon – keep awake – you'll see Dawn in a few hours."

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the castle everyone was running around getting ready. Conner and Dawn had luckily learned enough to get by as fifth years and all the teachers had their lesson plans ready. Dumbledore took the liberty of moving all the house tables – with his wand of course – back to their original places. The house-elves could be seen running from place to place, getting the common rooms ready, preparing the food in the kitchens and lighting fires. Mr. Filch – the nasty old caretaker – along with his cat Mrs. Norris, patrolled the halls to see that everything was in order.

Dawn was now in her room getting her stuff packed to move to Gryffindor Tower that night with the rest of the Gryffindors and she knew that Conner was doing the same. After she'd packed everything and made sure Salem was asleep in his basket Dawn decided to change into her new uniform. It was just a black robe hemmed with red and had a Gryffindor badge stitched to it. She pulled the robe over her clothes like it was supposed to be and buttoned it up.

'_Not bad_' Dawn thought running a hairbrush through her hair '_I wonder if Harry will like it… and I did NOT just think that_.'

Dawn shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She'd been thinking of Harry ever since she got sorted.

**FLASHBACK**

__

"Yes" The sorting-hat's voice filled her head _"You seem to like young Mr. Potter."_

"_Of course I like Harry_" Dawn thought back "_He's a friend_."

The hat even had the nerve to laugh at her _"You know what I mean, my dear. You have feelings for the boy. Yes – a perfect match I see – you two have a lot in common. I've read the mind and personality of all who schooled here – I haven't forgotten a single one."_

"_You're wrong_" Dawn thought angrily "_Harry's just a friend_."

The hat ignored her _"Let's see, your sisters a Slayer, hmm? Yes, you used to feel pushed aside until you found out you were the key. You've been through a lot – it's all right here. I think I know where to put you."_

And after the hat had shouted "Gryffindor", Dawn had practically ripped it off her head and handed it to Conner.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dawn snapped back to reality. Was the hat right? – Did she like Harry in a more than friendly way? She was so confused at the moment. The idea of being Harry's girlfriend wasn't such a bad thought but NO. Dawn mentally scolded herself, she was sure Harry didn't think of her that way. With an exasperated sigh she helped the house-elves move her stuff to her new room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the train Harry was playing a game of chess with Ron while Hermione read a book in the corner.

"Queen to B2" Ron said smugly "Check mate."

"You win again" Harry smiled – he'd never beaten Ron at chess and he didn't think he ever would.

"Guys, listen" Hermione said putting her ear to the wall of the compartment.

The boys hushed up and listened. From the other end of the wall they could hear Draco Malfoy's voice.

"…A few Yanks – that's what I heard. Father was furious of course. And some of them are _muggles_. Imagine I didn't know that, that stupid git Dumbledore would sink so low as to let _muggles_ into the school. It's bad enough the place is overrun with mudbloods and now we have muggles. Now I really wish I'd gone to Durmstrang."

"He's not the only one" Harry said darkly.

"I could live with never seeing Malfoy's face again" Ron said "Slimy git – no one calls 'Mione a mudblood and gets away with it."

"Calm down" Hermione said, "I'm sure the new teachers will wipe that smirk right off Malfoy's slimy face."

"Hopefully literally" Ron grinned, thinking that Buffy or Faith kicking Malfoy's ass would be a treat "And if not we can always learn how to turn him into a ferret."

~~~~~~~~~~

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and Hagrid could be seen above the sea of students.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way" Hagrid called, then he spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione "I'll see you lot later."

The three waved and followed everyone else to the carriages.

Minutes later they arrived at the large front doors of the castle and soon everyone was seated. Harry scanned the teachers table and spotted Buffy, Faith, Spike, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and… Dawn. Harry waved and Dawn waved back.

"Who are all those other people," Hermione asked noticing four other men and two women.

"I dunno" Harry said.

"Oh no, more new teachers" Ron groaned "We're gonna be getting a _truckload_ of work."

"Oh my god is that Lupin and Oz?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is" Harry said and he, Ron and Hermione waved to the werewolves who waved back.

The sorting ceremony went by quickly with many new Gryffindors. Dumbledore then stood up. The Hall went silent.

"Welcome" Dumbledore said "Another new year, and the first for some of you. I have a few things I wish to say. First I've said it before and I'll say it again. The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students who wish to see their next birthday. Secondly I'm proud to say that Professor Lupin and Professor Osbourn are now back as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

There was uproar of cheers – even most of the Slytherins were glad to have the werewolves back, including Malfoy because Lupin never attempted to turn him into a ferret. Dumbledore waited for the cheering to die down.

"We also have a few new teachers with us as we've been adding a few new subjects" Dumbledore gestured along the table.

"Allow me to introduce Professor Winters and Professor O'Neil" Spike and Angel stood "They will be your 'Demonic History and Mythology' teachers" The Great Hall filled with applause and there was whistling from most of the girls. Angel and Spike sat down again.

"Professor Rosenberg and Professor MaClay" Willow and Tara stood shyly, "They will be teaching 'Wiccan Magic'." Applause filled the room again – the Weasleys being the loudest – and the two Wiccans sat.

"Professor Harris will be helping Hagrid" there was an appreciative catcall from some of the girls mixed with applause.

"Professor Chase will be helping Professor Trelawney with 'Divination'," Harry and Ron clapped the loudest at this.

"As Professor Binns has finally retired. Professor Dalton will be taking over 'History of Magic'" there was a loud series of hooting, whistling and clapping knowing that they wouldn't have to listen to Professor Binns droning on and on again.

"Professor Gunn will be taking over 'Muggle Studies'" applause from those who took the course came after.

"Professor Burkle will be helping Professor Snape with 'Potions' class" Snape looked ready to kill, there was a collective gasp and then a roar of cheers and applause from everyone but Slytherin filled the Great Hall. Fred blushed and sat down.

"And Professor Summers and Professor Black will be teaching you 'Physical Defense'," everyone cheered as the two Slayers stood. There were many appreciative whistles and hoots from the boys. Harry, Ron and Hermione clapped the hardest. Harry was also stunned – he'd not learned Faith's last name when he met her. Was she related to Sirius? Harry made up his mind to ask her when he had the chance.

"We also have two researchers looking into Voldemort's next plan of attack" there was a collective gasp at the name "You will find them working in the library most of the time. Please welcome Mr. Rupert Giles and Mr. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce" more applause "And lastly we have two new students. Please meet Dawn Summers and Conner O'Neil."

There was a mild applause for the students.

"They have already been sorted into Gryffindor" Dumbledore said, there was a loud uproar from the Gryffindor table Harry cheered the loudest "Mr. O'Neil, Miss Summers – would you like to join the rest of your house."

With that the two new Gryffindors made their way to their table. Dawn sat beside Harry and Conner on the other side of Ron.

"I expect you to treat all our new Professors with the respect you'd give any other teacher. With that said let's eat."

And with that all the plates suddenly filled.

"Guys, this is Conner" Dawn said by way of introduction "He's Angel's son."

"Angel?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked.

"The vampire with the broody look and the whacked out hair" Conner said.

"He's a vampire too?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"Yup" Conner nodded slicing a bit of steak, seeing Hermiones' intrigued look he quickly added, "It's a long story."

"Yeah, he'll tell you later" Dawn said before Hermione could ask any more questions, Dawn turned to Harry "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good, spent all of it at the Weasleys – yours?" Harry asked.

"Almost terrible" Dawn said "Conner and I were forced to do work, you know, learn the basics of magic so it would be easier for us when we became fifth years."

"I'll say, isn't it illegal or something to do work on summer vacation?" Conner asked.

"It should be" Ron said nodded enthusiastically.

"There's nothing wrong with working during summer" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah – if you're _that_ obsessed" Ron smirked

Hermione punched him lightly.

"So where 'bouts in the castle you guys been living?" Harry asked.

"The East Wing" Dawn told him "It's pretty cool – all the new teachers are living there. Except Oz of course cuz he's already lived here and really isn't a new teacher."

"Oh – you know Oz?" Harry asked.

"_Know_ him? Willow used to _date_ him" Dawn said.

"Really" Hermione asked.

"Yeah – wolf-boy used to live in Sunnydale" Dawn explained "He went to high school with Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cordy."

"Cordy?"

"Cordelia Chase" Conner said gesturing to one of the new Professors "My dad's girlfriend."

"Jeez" Ron said rolling his eyes "Are _all_ the new teachers dating each other?"

"Only some of them" Dawn smirked "But back to the story – Oz didn't tell you he lived in Sunnydale?"

"Hey – Oz is a mystery" Harry said "No one knows a lot about him except for his uncle, he never talks much."

"The man of few words – that's the Oz I know" Dawn smiled.

"So you were saying he lived on the Hellmouth…"

Conner listened to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Dawn chatter while he let his thoughts float elsewhere. He suddenly caught himself staring at a young girl sitting amongst the Ravenclaw's. Her dark blond hair was slightly curly and hung loosely around her shoulders and her eyes were a deep blue. Conner felt a nudge to his ribs.

"I see you've got your sights on the young Miss Victoria Walters" the boy who nudged him said "So many have tried, so few have conquered."

"Huh?" Conner asked.

"Vicky's a tough nut to crack" the boy explained holding out his hand "The names Dean Thomas."

"Conner O'Neil" Conner said shaking his hand.

"Be careful, mate" Dean smiled jerking his head in the girl's direction "Vicky's a good friend of the family and she's had more than a few bad relationships."

"So I take it you two are close?" Conner asked.

"Neighbors actually" Dean nodded "I love Victoria like a sister and I've known her since we were three. We basically grew up together." Dean sighed and clapped Conner on the shoulder "Just be careful mate – she's had enough heartbreak to last lifetime."

Conner nodded dumbly and went back to staring at her.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a filling desert the feast ended and the students followed the prefects to their Common Rooms. Dawn and Conner grouped with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Conner took one last look over his shoulder to take one last glance at Vicky – at that moment the blond girl caught his eye and smiled slightly. Conner blushed. Ron noticed this and snickered.

"Looks like you've spotted Victoria Walters – one of the prettiest Ravenclaw's of the school."

Hermione elbowed Ron "Hey."

The redhead gave her a quick hug "I meant in Ravenclaw, Mione."

"Humph" Hermione said.

Dawn watched them and leaned into Harry "Something going on between those two?" she whispered.

"Dunno – they've been acting weird all summer," Harry said, trying to ignore the fact the Dawn was so close.

Conner continued to stare.

The Gryffindors reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"The password is Chocolate Frog" the Prefect said "Don't forget it."

He seemed to be looking at Neville who looked down at the floor. The Gryffindors stepped into the Common Room.

"Girls dorm's to the left staircase, Boy's to your right," the Prefect said.

There was a scramble as the students split up and moved to their own dorms.

"Night, Dawn" Harry said.

"Night, Harry" Dawn smiled, without thinking she kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked away, blushing furiously.

Hermione and Dawn entered their dorm with the other fifth year girls.

"I _cannot_ believe you did that" Lavender Brown squealed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did what?" Dawn asked.

"You _kissed _him" Parvati Patil giggled.

Dawn blushed even more.

"Ugh… forget them, Dawn" Hermione said "Lavender and Parvati make a big deal about everything – especially boys and that stick insect Professor Trelawney."

"We do not," the two annoying girls said in unison.

"And Professor Trelawney's a _genius_" Parvati added after.

"Parvati – anyone with half a brain can tell that Trelawney doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about" Hermione snapped.

Lavender and Parvati gasped.

"You _swore_!?!" Lavender said shocked "You _never_ swear."

"When it comes to freaking idiots like Trelawney I do" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah – and Cordy… I mean… Professor Chase is ten million times the seer she'll _ever_ be" Dawn added.

And with that Hermione and Dawn went to sleep leaving Parvati and Lavender in shock.

Meanwhile in the fifth year boy's dorms Seamus Finnigan chucked a pillow at Harry.

"So you got a goodnight kiss, eh, mate" the sandy hared boy chuckled.

"Thasright" Harry said picking up the pillow back and walking over to his bed.

"C'mon, Harry, don't be like that" Dean smiled "If you don't want her can I have her?"

"_Shut up_, Dean" Harry scowled throwing the pillow hard at the boy.

"_Hey_" Dean frowned almost peeling the pillow off his face "Just joking, mate, we know she's yours."

"Stop talking about Dawn like she's an object" Harry almost yelled.

"Relax, Harry" Neville stepped in "We don't think Dawn's an object – we just know she likes you that's all."

"Well be sure to… ya think so?" Harry said hopefully.

"Harry, a blind man could see it" Ron said "Well… maybe not being blind and all… but there's definite chemistry…"

"Stuff it, Weasley" Seamus laughed "Just go to sleep."

"He's right though, Harry" Conner smiled "Dawn's been talking about you all summer."

And with that the boys crawled into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day everyone met down in the Great Hall for breakfast. The Weasley twins could be seen handing out timetables.

"Here ya go" George grinned giving a timetable to Harry.

"Thanks" Harry said glancing at his.

"Sweet – we got Defense Against the Dark Arts first" Ron cheered.

Conner groaned "I thought the point of school was to get _away_ from my father."

Giggling could be heard from the other end of the table.

"What?" Hermione asked a little annoyed.

"The really cute teachers are teaching that, aren't they?" Lavender giggled.

"They've already got girlfriends" Dawn snapped.

Lavender and Parvati's smiles faded slightly.

"What've you two got first?" Harry asked the twins.

"We're lucky blokes" Fred grinned "We got Professor Dalton first."

"Then this after noon we got Professor Summers and Professor Black" George said giving an appreciative whistle.

"Glad you approve of us, Weasley" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Buffy and Faith grinning. Buffy was the one who'd spoken.

"Sorry, boys" Faith smirked "You're real cute but I think you're a bit young. Besides – B's taken."

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Fred sighed, but he was still grinning.

George looked hopeful "But _you're_ still single, right Professor Black?"

"Don't press your luck, carrot top" Faith smiled ruffling the boys' hair before following Buffy to the teachers' table.

Both slayers were wearing robes. Faith's was black and Buffy's was white. The prints on the back of the robes were red hearts with brown stakes plunged through them.

"Love the robes, guys" Dawn and Conner yelled after them.

The Slayers just laughed and took their seats at the teachers' table. Soon breakfast ended and everyone scrambled to get to their first classes.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Gryffindor fifth years made their way into the classroom with, to everyone's disgust, the Slytherin fifth years. Conner sat with Dawn, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Soon Angel and Spike entered and all of the students were quiet. Spike, it seemed, had refused to wear a robe and was clad in his usual Leather Duster, black jeans, black T-shirt, red shirt and black boots. Angel however had extremely dark blue robes over his leather pants and blue shirt. Spike noticed that all of the students had parchment, ink and quills out on their desks.

"Wonderful – a rapt audience" Spike grinned raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, before we begin does anyone have any questions?" Angel asked.

A lot of people raised their hands.

"Yes, you" Spike said pointing to a boy with hair very much like his own.

"Is it true you're vampires" the boy asked with a sneer.

Spike looked at the kid – and suddenly knew who he was.

"You're a Malfoy, right?" Spike asked.

"Yeah" Draco said "What's it to ya? And you didn't answer my question."

Rumors had been flying around ever since that morning about the two teachers.

Angel sighed "We're vampire's but we have souls. Anyone else?"

"If you're vampires – why are you teaching us instead of ripping our throats out?" Draco asked without raising his hand.

"Like I said, because we have souls" Angel said, "We both have a conscience. Anyone else?"

"My father will not be pleased," Draco said once again interrupting.

"Look, mini-me" Spike snapped "I don't give a damn about your father and I never have – now sit down, shut up and let other people talk."

The Gryffindors snickered.

"Right – anyone else?" Angel asked "You there."

"Are all vampires as cute as you two" Lavender asked.

Many of the girls giggled. Both vampires grinned **you know – _the _grin **.

"Depends on who's bitten" Spike mused.

Angel smiled and unrolled a piece of parchment "Moving on – when I call your name tell me if you're here. It's not in any particular order. Dean Thomas?"

"Here."

"Lavender Brown?"

"Here."

"Neville Longbottom?"

"H-here."

"Conner?"

"Here, Dad."

"Dawn?"

"Right here."

"Harry Potter?"

"Here."

"Ronald Weasley?"

"It's just Ron – and I'm here."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Here, sir."

Angel continued to call on the Gryffindors and then the Slytherins.

"Alright – we've set out an interesting subject for you this lesson. Can anyone tell me about the Scourge of Europe?"

A few hands were raised including, Hermione's, Dawn's, Conner's and even Neville's and Draco's.

Spike then explained to the class a bit more about what happened after Angel got his soul. At the end of the class the two vampires had everyone's attention.

"Alright" Spike said "For homework you gotta write a nine inch essay on the Scourge of Europe."

"Hand it in next Friday" Angel added "Dismissed."

The students stood and started packing up their things.

"Malfoy" Spike called – Draco looked up "A word."

"Dawn, Conner – you too" Angel said.

"What did we do?" Dawn and Conner asked when the students left.

"Just don't go into any detail after I lost my soul again, alright" Angel said, "Don't dig up too much dirt. Respect the privacy of Buffy's love life and mine, k? You can say we dated but just… well… you know what I mean."

"Ok" Dawn and Conner nodded in understanding – then they left.

Angel made his way into the back office leaving Spike and his miniature double alone.

"Is something wrong, Professor Winters?" Draco almost sneered "Or should I call you, Great Uncle Spike."

"That would be a few more Great's, boy" Spike sneered back "So you've figured it out."

"Doesn't take a genius to work it out."

"Luckily for you" Spike muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Spike said, "Have you told anyone?"

"There will be talk" Draco said, "We look so much alike. Some people are bound to notice – your girlfriend and her little sis included."

"Look, boy, sorry what I said 'bout your old man, but I never did like the dimwit."

Draco almost smiled "You know it's funny, but come to think of it – neither have I."

With that Draco up and left.

~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy and Faith had just finished their first class. The HufflePuff and Ravenclaw third years left the room and a house-elf brought the Slayers drinks.

"Thanks, Winky" Buffy smiled, the timid house-elf bowed and left.

"Not bad for our first class, huh, B?" Faith asked lying back and taking a swig of water.

"Not bad at all" Buffy agreed "Who we got next?"

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Fifth years" Faith said, "Which means we got Dawn and Conner."

"Lovely" Buffy said sarcastically.

At that moment the Gryffindor Fifth years walked in with Dawn and Conner bringing up the rear.

"Right, everyone find a partner except Dawn and Conner who've got more experience then you guys" Buffy said.

"Guys, you can pair up with each other, k?" Faith said to Dawn and Conner.

Both teens nodded.

"Alright – we won't be using weapons just yet" Buffy said, there were grumbles of disappointment from some.

"Quiet" Faith snapped "That doesn't come till later – we don't want any ears or fingers sliced."

"Right, were just gonna start with a few easy…" Buffy went on explaining.

The class soon ended, too soon for some. They'd enjoyed it a lot. Conner had only heard half of the lesson – he'd spent most of it staring at Vicky – again. He'd talked with Dawn earlier that morning after they'd finished talking to Angel. The key had noticed Conner staring at Vicky earlier – Dawn urged Conner to introduce himself to her. Conner decided to take her advice. At the end of the class Conner waited outside the door.

"Miss Black" Harry called, Faith looked at him "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Alright" Faith shrugged.

"Go on without me," Harry said to his friends who nodded "I'll be at lunch in a sec."

Ron, Hermione and Dawn left. The trio passed Conner on their way out.

"Good luck" Dawn whispered.

"Thanks."

Soon the hall was clear and the last to leave the room - with the exception of Harry - was Vicky. She literally ran into Conner on her way out.

"Sorry" they said at the same time.

Vicky moved to get past him.

"I'm Conner" Conner smiled.

"And I'm not interested" Vicky said, brushing past him "I've got to get to lunch."

"Whoa – don't I at least get a 'hi, my name is…'?" Conner asked walking after her.

The girl sighed and turned around. Conner stopped too.

"Fine – the names Vicky. Even though there's no need to tell you – I know that you already know."

"Well then Vicky – I'll see you later since we have fourth period together today."

"Huh?"

"Care of Magical Creatures – today, with Hagrid and Xan… uh… Professor Harris."

"Oh, right, whatever – I guess we'll see you later, bye."

And before Conner could say another word Vicky left.

"Nice going" Harry commented from the door.

"Shut up, Potter, or I'll tell Dawn you like her" Conner grinned evil.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh believe me I would" Conner smirked "Though, I can't believe she hasn't figured it out already."

"Don't, Conner, _please_."

"Don't worry, Harry, I won't – just promise me that when the first Hogsmeade Weekend arrives you'll ask her to lunch or something."

"Deal – _if_ you do the same with Vicky."

Conner grinned "Believe me, Potter, I plan to."

~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch passed quickly and the Gryffindor Fifth years made their way to the North Tower.

"There are about a million things I'd rather do than sit in that bloody tower on a hot day" Ron groaned.

Hermione whacked him lightly "Language, Ron."

"Mione, you're not my mother."

"No, but I _am_ your girlf… I mean friend."

Ron paled slightly – he wondered if anyone suspected him and Hermione had been dating… well sort of dating… the entire summer.

"News-flash, guys" Dawn said "Everyone knows."

"Everyone being our group" Harry added.

"Huh?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"You guys have been dating most of the summer" Conner said, "We're not stupid."

"Though you obviously think we are," Dawn added.

"We didn't want to tell you" Hermione said sheepishly.

"We thought you'd freak or something" Ron said to Harry.

"Of course not" Harry almost snapped "What freaks me out is the fact that my _best friends_ didn't trust me enough to tell me they were _dating_. I have no problem with it – and I'm not an idiot. A moron could've worked out what was going on."

"Sorry, Harry" Hermione and Ron said.

Harry sighed "S'alright – bound to happen someday. Now lets just get to the tower before that stick insect has a cow."

~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was surprised when the climbed up to the tower and could _breath_. There was no smoke, not stifling air, the windows were wide open and there was no fire. The place was still full of cushions, armchairs and tea tables though. But the dust had surprisingly been cleaned out.

"Hi everyone" Cordelia said dressed in beautiful violet robes "I'm Professor Chase, take a seat."

"Love what you've done with the place" Ron smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley" Cordy grinned "You're one of Willow's cousins right?"

"Yep" Ron smiled.

Everyone sat down.

"Welcome" Professor Trelawney said coming out from a back room that no one was able to see before because of the smoke "Professor Chase is here to help me teach you the…"

"I'm not helping" Cordelia cut in "I might as well be taking over – as for all of you, no one will be dying this year. No matter what Professor Trelawney says."

Professor Trelawney frowned.

"Ok – a little bit about me. I'm a _real_ seer. I have visions from the powers that be" Cordelia explained – Lavender and Parvati looked at Cordelia with Admiration.

"Ok – I've decided to start on horoscopes and why most of them are fake…"

~~~~~~~~~~

Willow – in Green Robes – and Tara – in pink – paced around the room while the fourth year HufflePuffs and Ravenclaws held small white crystals in their hands.

"Concentrate" Willow said; "Focus your magic. It's there inside you. Find it – remember, you control it, it doesn't control you."

"Now focus on floating the crystals," Tara said "Carefully."

Only a few crystals levitated – there was a loud crash as some of the crystals zoomed around the room and shattered on the walls and ceiling. Some of the students ran for cover. Willow spread out her hands.

"STOP" the redhead commanded, the remaining crystals hung in mid air and slowly made their way to the teachers desk.

"That was good for a first try" Tara assured the nervous students "Now I want half a parchment on 'how to control your inner magic'."

"Yeah – and please note that 'use a wand' is not a good answer" Willow smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

"This" Gunn said tapping the object – Gunn was dressed in magnificent turquoise robes "is called a television, or a TV. It's a little electric box that shows pictures on the screen. Can anyone tell me how the pictures get there? Yes you."

"Magic?" someone suggested.

"Nice try, but these are muggles – absolutely no magic included, anyone else? You there."

"Satellite transmissions?" the girl said.

"Excellent, that is correct – how d'you know this?" Gunn asked.

"My cousin is a muggle, well sort of" the redhead explained – she told me about them once.

"Oh – you're Willow's cousin, aren't you? What's your name?"

"G-Ginny Weasley, Professor Gunn, sir."

Gunn nodded and smiled.

"Alright – back to this. You'd be surprised that muggles actually know quite a lot about magic and magical creatures without actually knowing. They all just believe things that cannot be explained are just myths. But look at this" Gunn switched the TV on and flipped some channels "This is a show called 'Big Wolf on Campus'."

The theme song played and showed the boy turning into a muggles version of a werewolf.

"The resemblance to this fake werewolf and the actual thing is surprisingly similar," Gunn said "Now – I want your full attention on this show and then I'll give you your assignments."

The kids were glued to the TV. 

__

Great, Charles Gunn said to himself, _You've already turned them into a bunch of mindless drones_.

The show finished.

"Alright – write this down. This week we'll be learning about television and VCR's. I'll be giving this subject a multiple purpose. For homework write an essay on how a Television works and while you're at it I want you to compare magical things to the way muggles think of magic. For example what things are similar, what things are different, what muggles get right and what they're _way_ off about. Dig me?" The class nodded "Alright – make that two essays, one parchment on the magic stuff and on parchment on how a television on VCR's work. Extra credit goes to those who list TV shows and makes their essays more than one parchment each. Class dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin fifth years were all seated in the dungeon adding ingredients to their transmogrification potions. Fred was dressed in orange robes and was currently furious at Snape. The lesson was already half way through and the testy Potions Master had picked on all of the Gryffindors – Neville Longbottom especially.

"Wait, Mr. Longbottom" Fred said stopping the boy from adding the frog spawn "did you add the rat tails yet."

Neville shook his head.

"Add the rat tails first or you potion will turn green instead of purple" Fred smiled.

"Thank, you Professor Burkle" Neville breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're not supposed to help them" Snape growled.

"_No_. What you're _not _supposed to do is terrify the students and favor your own house. We're here to teach and these kids are learning nothing because you're forever breathing down their necks instead of teaching them" Fred snapped.

"Get back to work" Snape snapped at the students who were staring at them.

Snape then scowled at Fred and returned to what he was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Phoenix tears have healing powers. It can stop poison and save you even if you're near death" Hagrid said, Xander – in blue robes, was holding the phoenix in question.

"Their songs can bring strength to the brave and strike fear into the heart of the impure" Xander continued for Hagrid "They are rarely ever seen but once they find a human friend they are attached for life. Phoenixes are also immortal – when they die they burst into flame and are reborn from the ashes."

Hagrid smiled – he considered Xander a star pupil. The boy surprisingly had a knack with animals even though he said he never really liked them before. Xander had grown attached to all the animals Hagrid owned and he'd learned more from the half-giant in one month than he had in his entire time at high school. Xander was even thinking about opening his own animal sanctuary once he got back to Sunnydale.

"Alright – now who wants to come and pet him?" Hagrid asked.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Who can tell me about Vampires?" Professor Lupin asked the class.

Oz – who was wearing orange robes – rearranged a few things behind them.

"Yes you."

"Vampire's are demons who can come out only at night and live of human blood" the student answered.

"Nearly correct, except that the blood doesn't have to be human. Who can tell me why Professor Winters and Professor O'Neil can walk in the sun?"

A boy raised his hand "It's because Dumbledore gave them gems that shield the sun."

"Correct – now does anyone know _what _kills and vampire and _who _kills them…?

~~~~~~~~~~

Anya paced the room in brilliant red robes. She held a history book in her hands.

"I want you to make some adjustments to your text books" Anya said "On page fifty-two it states that the 'Troll War of Iceland lasted from eighteen-eighty-two to eighteen-eighty-nine'. This is incorrect. The war lasted much longer than that. It was from eighteen-eighty two to eighteen-_ninety_-nine. Got that."

Everyone was correcting their books.

"Right now, in eighteen-eighty-five I was still a vengeance demon – I was called on because a certain wealthy merchant was cheating on his wife and she wished…"

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the day and all classes were over. Tired Gryffindors trudged into the common room – most headed up to their dorms. Dawn slumped on the couch in front of the fire.

"Somebody get a shovel and bury me right here" she sighed.

Conner sank into one of the armchairs "Can't – too tired."

Harry sat beside Dawn on the couch. Hermione sat in Rons' lap.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep" Harry said, not minding at all when Dawn snuggled up to him.

"Yeah sleep" Dawn muttered.

"Alright" Conner said getting up "I'm going to bed."

"I'd better get going too," Harry said.

"Me three" Ron grinned getting up.

"Night" Dawn and Hermione said at the same time.

"Night" the boys said.

The group then split up to their dorms.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N- Alright – I've just started school again, sorry for the really lame ending. The next chapter will be a whole lot better. I promise. Sorry if this bores you. I'm really bad at writing sort of teen romances, I've got a few ideas though so bear with me on this. Thanks for all who support me.


	9. Hogsmeade Hustle

****

A/N- WOW. I never expected people to actually like that chapter. I'm really sorry about not putting this update in sooner. (I was even getting threats if I didn't update) It's all messed up thanks to the burning pit of impending doom I like to call high school. But good news is, second term is coming to a god given end and if I don't suffer another bout of writers block then the next chapter will be up sooner (hopefully because I have exams to go through). Thanks to all who wrote in and offered their support. I'm glad some people are liking this story. Also – does anyone think I should bring the Potential Slayers into the story? I was thinking of at least bringing Kennedy in (is that how you spell her name?) and maybe Rona too. Feedback and tell me. Right now we get into the more interesting part of the story.

FIC TIME…

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Hogsmeade Hustle

Boys Dorm, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts, England, 10:45 a.m., Friday, September 20

Harry rolled over in his bed and smiled. It had been three weeks since coming back and so far, nothing was trying to kill him, he'd spent a lot of time with Dawn, Draco Malfoy didn't bother him as much and he'd found out that Faith was Sirius's daughter. He couldn't even manage to look pissed when Conner and Ron threw their pillows at him to wake him up. Harry got dressed and went down to the common room with his friends. There were a few of notices on the Gryffindor Notice Board.

"Look, Neville's lost his toad again" Conner said pointing to Neville's shaky handwriting on a blue piece of parchment.

"_Hey_, Quidditch Trials, this Monday – looking for two new chasers and a keeper" Ron cried gleefully "Think I have a chance on making the team?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't" Harry replied honestly.

"I might try for that as well," Conner said.

"Me too" Dawn nodded coming up behind them.

"You play?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Harry – we spent a month here before term started" Dawn sighed exasperatedly "What were we gonna do – study the whole time? Madame Hooch gave us a few lessons."

"She says we're naturals," Conner added smugly.

"Oh – Hogsmeade Weekend starts tomorrow" Hermione said happily from behind the group.

Everyone jumped – not realizing she was there.

"Oh goody" Ron said "I'm running out of chocolate frogs."

"Let's go down to breakfast" Conner suddenly said, he looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, silently reminding him of their agreement.

"Yeah, ok" Harry said.

When the group got walking Harry pulled Dawn back 

"What is it, Harry?" Dawn asked.

"Listen, Dawn, I was kinda wondering – if you're not doing anything that is – I dunno, maybe you like to, well - D'you think maybe you'd wanna hang out, I mean just you and me at the Three Broomsticks or something?"

"Harry Potter, are you asking me out?" Dawn asked, a playful smirk gracing her lips.

"Well… yeah… yeah that's exactly what I'm doing" Harry admitted shakily.

"I'd love to."

~~~~~~~~~~

Conner felt a light smack on his shoulder.

"Your turn, mate" Harry said "I've asked Dawn out."

"Fine then" Conner said.

Conner waited till everyone finished breakfast and exited the Great Hall. The boy was waiting outside the door. Vicky bumped into him once again.

"Is this becoming a habit?" Vicky asked – her lips quirked slightly, obviously fighting the urge to smile.

"Looks like" Conner grinned.

"Oh well, can't stay and chat, I gotta get to class" Vicky said.

Conner blocked her path, stopping her from passing.

"Quit it, Conner" Vicky said "I've hafta go."

"Hogsmeade Weekend starts tomorrow" Conner said – ignoring her.

"I know that" Vicky told him "Now _move_. I'm gonna be late."

"If you want I can take you to The Three Broomsticks" Conner said, once again ignoring her last statement.

"Huh?" Vicky asked, stopping suddenly.

"I said I could buy you a drink or something and then maybe you could show me around" Conner repeated "I'm asking you out."

"Oh" Vicky said, blushing.

Conner grinned – she was shy – oh this was too cute.

"I dunno, Conner, I just have to get to class" Vicky said trying to push past him once more.

Conner stopped her again.

"C'mon, what are you so afraid of?"

Vicky sighed, "Conner – if I say 'yes' will you let me go to class?"

"No – I'm not trying to force you. All I want is an honest answer," Conner said.

Vicky smiled slightly at this "Alright."

Conner grinned, "Great – I'll see you in Hogsmeade then."

***

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and if the students were happy about it – it was nothing compared to the relief all the new teachers felt. Everyone but Angel, Spike, Cordelia, Gunn and the Watchers had sunk into armchairs in the East Wings common room – even Oz was there so he could spend time with the old gang. Cordy rushed into the East Wing and literally collapsed on the couch.

"Rough week?" Faith asked.

"You don't know the half of it" Cordelia nodded "It's bad enough that I have to go through classes with that stick-insect. But now it seems I've got my own fan-club."

Everyone regarded her with raised eyebrows.

"Is it Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil?" Oz asked.

"How d'you know?" Cordy asked.

"Those two have always looked up to Professor Trelawney" Oz explained "Nothing has changed in two years then. They actually thought she was a _real_ seer."

"She has some 'sight'" Cordy admitted "As much as I hate to say it. It's really just the big things she tries to predict that are bogus."

"So – what happened today that made you run in here like a frightened rabbit?" Willow asked.

"_Rabbit where?_" Anya squeaked.

"Calm down, Ahn, it's a figure of speech" Xander said putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend.

"Well it's a bad one" Anya said settling a little.

"Sorry, Anya" Willow grimaced.

"I'm fine now" the ex-demon breathed.

"Um… back to the question" Tara prodded.

"Hmm… oh… it's just _so_ annoying. Like having two _extremely_ talkative shadows" Cordelia continued "They've been asking me all sorts of questions. How long have you been a seer? Do the Powers That Be choose _anyone_ to get visions? D'you think _I_ could become a seer? Are visions painful? Have you ever predicted death? Are there a lot of psychics in America? Have you always worked for Angel? What'd you do before becoming a seer? … It's a bloody nightmare."

Cordy froze realizing what she just said – "I have been here _way_ too long."

Buffy sighed, "You're not the only one who's been showered with questions this week."

"Damn straight" Faith piped up "All these kids have been following us. What's it like being a slayer?"

"Did you _really_ stop an apocalypse?"

"Were you really in jail?"

"Is it true that you died twice?"

"If you kill vampires then why are two of them your friends?"

"It is _tiring_" Buffy grumbled "Not to mention annoying."

Suddenly everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thundering feet. The entrance opened once again and Spike and Angel rushed in – letting the entrance close before leaning on it and breathing heavily thought neither of them needed to.

"I have _never_ been so thankful for Vampiric speed before in my unlife" Angel wheezed.

"I second that, mate" Spike nodded.

"Are you two alright?" Buffy asked.

"We'll live – well, not really but we're not officially dead yet" Spike flopped onto the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Scoot" Angel said to Cordy who was sprawled on the couch "I might squish you."

"Don' wanna" Cordy whined "Too tired."

"Then we're gonna hafta do this the hard way" Angel grinned, tickling her until she gave up and let him sit.

Cordy then lay back down with her head on Angel's lap.

"So, what's up?" Oz asked.

Cordelia and Buffy shared identical smirks.

"It's not funny," Spike said.

"What's not?" Willow asked.

"Spike and Angel have a few female stalkers" Cordy grinned.

The whole room doubled up laughing. The vampires winced.

"We have got to do something about this" Angel groaned "or it's gonna drive me insane."

"That's not a drive, it's a short putt" Xander smirked getting the laugh he'd expected.

"On a more serious note – what're we gonna do?" Tara asked.

Oz ran his fingers through his ruffled hair and smiled "Leave that to me."

***

The next day Hogsmeade was packed with people. There was a sea of students all in the black robes of Hogwarts uniform. Harry, Conner and Ron made their way through the crowd, busily scanning for any sign of the girls.

"There they are" Ron said pointing to Hermione and Dawn.

The three boys pushed forward.

"'Bout time" Dawn smirked.

"We'd thought you'd gotten lost" Hermione teased.

"Funny, 'Mione" Ron glared good-naturedly at his girlfriend "Real witty."

"Yeah, well we all know how bad your memory is" Hermione prodded with a wink, scampering off and yelling over her shoulder "Can't catch me."

"Why you…" Ron growled – still keeping a smile on his face as he chased after her.

"They're so cute, it's sickening" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I second that revulsion" Dawn snickered "Right, Conner?"

Conner, however, wasn't listening. The half-demon's stare was fixed on a particular Ravenclaw who hadn't noticed him yet.

"There goes another one" Dawn sighed.

"We're dropping like flies" Harry joked, getting the laugh he'd wanted from Dawn.

"See ya later, guys, I gotta go" Conner said absently, apparently oblivious to the conversation.

With that Conner abandoned his friends.

"Looks like we got ditched" Dawn noted.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing," Harry said in mock-hurt "I'm wounded."

Dawn laughed as she tugged at his arm "C'mon you can show me around."

Vicky checked her watch again and scanned the crowd once more. It was plain to anyone with eyes that she was waiting for someone and was growing anxious.

"Expecting someone?" Conner smirked suddenly appearing beside her.

Vicky jumped, but recovered quickly.

"No one important" ignoring the look of disbelief he sent her "Have you _always_ had the annoying habit of popping up out of no where?" she asked.

"All my life" Conner answered with a grin.

Vicky grinned in spite of herself.

"So, d'you wanna walk around first or we could get a drink now if you like?" Conner said.

"A walk would be good" Vicky replied "Particularly to Zonko's, and maybe Honeydukes."

"Zonko's? The Joke Shop?" Conner inquired.

Vicky nodded "I'm out of fireworks and dung bombs and some other stuff."

"I didn't know you were a prankster" Conner grinned noticing the glint of mischief in her eyes.

Vicky smirked in response "You have no idea."

In a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks a beach blond figure sat at a small table, tankard of butterbeer in hand and a blood lollipop in his mouth. Spike was also waiting for someone, but he wasn't impatient, as Vicky had been. The sun was slowly sinking and soon Draco walked in. Spike caught his Nephews attention and the younger bleached blond ordered a drink from the waitress and took a seat.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Draco asked wearily, running his fingers through his hair.

Spike looked at him, it was hard to tell but the young Malfoy was almost definitely loosing sleep. Spike wanted to know why.

"I did, Nephew" Spike said.

"Shouldn't you be adding a few more 'Great's' to that, dear Uncle?" Draco sneered.

Spike almost smirked. Tired, though he may be, Draco still hadn't lost his sarcasm.

"Don't start that crap with me, boy" Spike said, though it wasn't angry or demanding "It's good to see you haven't lost your charming wit. But you've been more tired lately and I want to know why. Hell, you're even to tired to pick on Potter and/or contradict me in class."

"It's just lost it's appeal" Draco shrugged.

"Bull shit" Spike snapped.

The two quieted when the Waitress brought Draco his drink and refilled Spikes glass. She scuttled off to attend to someone else.

Draco sighed "Fine. This past summer my fathers been… a little pushy. Ever since Voldemort's rise he's tried to teach me."

Spike raised an eyebrow, keeping his voice low he said, "The Malfoy's haven't changed. He's trying to teach you about Death-Eaters then."

"More like teaching me to _be_ one" Draco spat "The ceremony is coming up soon. This coming Christmas to be precise."

"Well, that's no exactly _soon_, is it, boy?" Spike asked, "I mean, c'mon it's only the start of October."

"It feels like a short time to me" Draco snapped "This Christmas me 'n' a whole bunch of other Death-Eaters-to-be we'll be participating in that stupid ritual and getting that accursed mark on our arms."

"Wont that be a fine Christmas present" Draco scowled at his Uncle "I'm just glad to be one of the very few living family members that doesn't have one" Spike said leaning back in his chair chewing the blood lollipop absently.

"D'you have to eat that thing?" Draco asked, "It's gross."

"Vampire, kid, it's what I do."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I woulda thought you'd be happy about being a Death-Eater" Spike said, returning to their conversation.

"And why is that?" Draco snapped.

"I just assumed that Lucius Malfoy's son would be more like him."

"Well you thought wrong. I don't want to be a Death-Eater. I want to play Professional Quidditch or something like that, hell – even joining the Ministry or becoming a _teacher_ would be better."

"I never thought I'd see the day a _Malfoy_ finally knew what was right?" Spike mused.

"You're one to talk" Draco snickered.

"Very funny, boy" Spike sneered "But don't worry. You're smarter than your whole shit-for-brains family put together."

"Does that include you" Draco inquired mildly. Spike cuffed his nephews' head lightly "Hey!"

"We have a couple of months to worry about this" Spike said, his expression serious once again "You won't be one of them if I can help it. Even if I have to beat the shit out of your father myself."

Draco snickered "Only if I can come watch."

Meanwhile Harry and Dawn were up near the shrieking shack watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful" Dawn murmured.

__

Not as beautiful as you Harry thought to himself._ And I did not just think that. God, when did I get so sappy?_

Probably when you met Dawn His inner voice taunted.

Harry mentally groaned. The sun had now completely set and the only light was that coming from the town and that of the crescent-moon. Suddenly he felt the hair at the back of his neck prickle. Harry whipped his head around. He saw nothing.

"What wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I just had the feeling like someone was watching us?" Harry explained.

"Paranoid feelings" Dawn sighed "Not good. Especially since they usually since horrible occurrences usually follow."

As if on cue and ear piercing scream cut through the night air.

"See what I mean" Dawn sighed and the two ran towards the sound.

They needn't have bothered rushing. When they came close enough Harry and Dawn could hear the sounds of fighting. Buffy and Faith were already busy kicking the asses of a few vamps that had most likely tried to bite one of the students. A small crowd had gathered to watch already. Then Faith and Buffy staked the last of the vamps and the crowd erupted with cheers.

"Jeez – they act like they've never seen Vampire turn to dust before" Dawn muttered.

"They probably haven't" Conner said as he and Vicky came up behind them.

"They most definitely haven't" Ron confirmed suddenly appearing with Hermione right beside him.

"Alright everyone" Buffy said "It seems to be time to leave anyway – all students back to the castle."

"The rest of you, shows over you can go home," Faith added.

As the crowd dispersed with Dawn, Conner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Vicky, Draco and Spike left behind. Willow, Tara, Fred, Anya and Cordy were also there. They'd been shopping when they'd heard the scream.

"You guys go too," Buffy said to the students who didn't move "It's alright – we can handle it. And someone get Angel and the others."

"No need" Angel said as he, Oz, Gunn, Xander appeared "we could hear the screaming all the way from the castle."

"Yeah, I was talking to, Neville Longbottom about his homework and he almost jumped out of his skin" Xander said "Then he fainted and had to be taken to the hospital wing."

"Ouch" Vicky winced.

"Alright guys, you can leave now," Willow said "We've got it."

"Besides – everyone will know what happened by morning" Oz grinned.

Dawn and the others nodded and left. Except for Conner.

"Conner, go" Angel said.

"But Dad I…"

"Go, it's all covered."

Conner sighed and followed his friends.

***

The team skimmed the graveyard but found nothing but a few vamps (which were promptly staked). Faith was checking the alleyway's of Hogsmeade when she suddenly felt something cold grab her neck and push her against the wall. The man was short and scruffy. His hair was grayish-white thin and he was almost bald.

"So – you're Sirius's daughter" he said.

Faith grabbed his wrist – only to notice it was a metal hand. The Slayer was about to kick her attacker away when someone (or something) big and black knocked him to the ground. The big black dog turned into the form of Sirius Black. Faith stared at her father – she'd never seen so much hate in his eyes. Sirius rammed the man up against the brick wall and held him there – his hand on the attackers throat.

"Pettigrew" Sirius sneered.

***

****

A/N – Sorry for leaving you hanging once more. But I'm partially out of writers block so I have more to write about soon. Much sooner – hopefully within the next week or so if I can manage it. Please send me feedback on the idea of the Potential Slayers. I was thinking of bringing them in – but I'm not quite sure. PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Guilt and Innocence

****

AHHHHH. I left everyone hanging again. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really (ok that's enough) sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had friggin exams to tend to. I hate exams. Oh well -–the long awaited chapter is next (poor Sirius has been holding onto Pettigrews neck too long – heh, heh). I've decided to add a new character related to Spike (upon request). I've been planning this ever since I started this story but I wasn't sure if I should add another character. But upon encourage meant from select few people I've decided I will add her. Thank you for your support to all the people who reviewed.

And onto our story…

~~~~~~~~~

Guilt and Innocence

Dark Alley, Hogsmeade, England, 11:45 p.m., Saturday, September 21

"Pretty girl you have there, Sirius" the man – 'Pettigrew' wheezed.

Sirius's only instinct was to tighten his grip on his former friends' neck and submit a low growl. Faith had now caught her breath and took a closer look at the bastard that had just tried to kill her. A few seconds more with him and Faith would have turned the tables and ripped his throat out. In her opinion Pettigrew looked remarkably like the rat he was dubbed. White hair – and very little of it – a little chubby with pinkish, squishy eyes – definitely a rat.

"You're going to die this time, Wormtail" Sirius sneered.

It hit Faith like a tone of bricks… Wormtail… this rat-bastard (if you get the expression) was the reason she hadn't had a father (or sane mother) for a large part of her life. Now _Faith _wanted to be the one to kill him. But she knew her father had revenge in mind – better to let him take care of it. Faith leant back on the brick wall of the alley, saying nothing – preparing to watch a good show. Sirius didn't even look like he was going to bother with a wand – he'd probably just tear Pettigrew limb from limb with his bare hands.

"ENOUGH" a voice rang loud and clear.

All three occupants of the alley turned to see Dumbledore with the large shadowed figure of Hagrid behind him. Upon a closer look Faith could also see Buffy and the rest of the gang stationed behind Hagrid and Dumbledore.

"It seems like I've overstayed my welcome" Pettigrew coughed transforming into the rat that best suited his personality and appearance.

"He's getting away," Anya yelled – clearly stating the obvious.

As the little white rat scampered by her Faith stepped on the little critters tail preventing him from going anywhere.

"Quick, Xander – get him on this" Hagrid said holding up a round metal disk.

Xander obediently scooped up the rat and plunked him on the disk without getting bitten.

"Do your stuff, Wills" Xander said giving the 'ok'.

Willow started muttering unintelligible words under her breath – it was probably Latin. In the middle of the chant Tara's voice joined in. Green light sparkled around the disk. Wormtail was visibly shaking but hadn't moved. Just the look of a rat, frozen with fear. The green light suddenly thinned out and turned into bars, which met in thin air like a dome. When the chanting stopped both wiccans smiled at each other. Dumbledore leaned forward to stare at the rat through the cage.

"I wouldn't try transfiguring back to your human form, Peter" the headmaster said coolly "You might have noticed this is an animigus proof cage – or dome as you might refer to it. And if you try to transform you will most likely get a week-long headache and/or get knocked out. Which would be most unfortunate as we need you conscious" Dumbledore suddenly focused his attention elsewhere "Mr. Osbourn?"

The young werewolf stepped forward.

"Oz, would you be so kind as to fetch your Uncle and tell him to meet me in my office?" Dumbledore then reached inside his robes and pulled out an emerald envelope "and after you've done that please get one of the owls to deliver this to Cornelius Fudge."

"The Minister for Magic, sir?" Oz inquired.

Dumbledore nodded and handed Oz the envelope, which he promptly put in his robes "I will personally use my own owl for the job" Without another word Oz disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Since when did Wolf-boy learn to apparate?" Spike muttered to no one.

"Fred?" Dumbledore asked looking at the quiet potions assistant "Please locate Severus and tell him to bring his strongest truth potion to my office."

The headmaster gave her an apologetic look. But Fred just nodded and smiled. She rushed off. Dumbledore turned to Faith smiling softly at her.

"Faith – you might want to wake Harry for this. Do it quietly – so you won't wake anyone. Then take him back to my office"

Faith nodded and left knowing Harry would kill her (or at least try to) if he wasn't informed immediately.

"Xander, I believe our resident Watchers need to be consulted as well, you should find them in…"

"The library" Xander interrupted with a grin "Where else would you expect to find Watchers?"

Xander quickly left.

"The rest of you may get some sleep – I know it's been an exhausting day" Dumbledore announced.

"With all do respect, Professor, I think this is something we all need to witness" Buffy interjected.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well" Dumbledore smiled.

***

A few short hours later everyone was gathered in Dumbledore's office. Though there were many of them, the room still seemed as spacious as ever. Dumbledore had moved his desk aside and replaced it with a long table and several chairs. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and everyone else sat themselves in the other empty seats. Buffy, Spike, Angel and Cordy sat together silently. Willow and Tara kept a watchful eye on Pettigrews' prison. Anya was gently stroking Dumbledore's pet phoenix and Gunn was nervously waiting Fred's return because according to Professor Dumbledore, strong truth potions were difficult to whip up. Among the rooms inhabitance there was a slightly drowsy but alert Harry Potter, still in his nightclothes. He hadn't even bothered to comb his hair. Harry sat next to his Godfather who was in-between himself and Faith. Even Oz and Professor Lupin were amongst the crowd. Professor Lupin paced the room impatiently while Oz repeatedly uncoiled and recoiled a magicked length of rope that would be used to contain Pettigrew when the Aurors were to take him away. Hagrid sat next to Dumbledore and clutched the dome that still held a frightened Pettigrew, who at the moment just couldn't seem to keep still. It was probably the shock from capture… or maybe it was because Harry was sending the frightened rodent a death glare that would have made a giant cower. If looks could kill, Pettigrew would have been _way_ below six feet. Dumbledore smiled trying to calm the Boy-Who-Lived down. The Headmaster didn't know how long Harry could contain his temper.

"Don't strangle him just yet, Harry" Dumbledore said kindly "Cornelius Fudge is on the way and Professor Snape is bringing up a truth potion."

As if on cue, the Potion master in question and his assistant came through the door, both looked like they had been running as they were breathing heavily. Snape held up a small crystal tube filled with purple liquid.

"We have it, Professor Dumbledore" Fred wheezed.

The office doors suddenly opened once more to admit the two Watchers and Xander. Each carrying an armful of books, papers and files.

"All the evidence we'll need, should Fudge try and cause trouble, Professor Dumbledore" Wes said.

The load was pilled on one end of the table the three deliverers sat, all glad to ease the weight from their arms. There was suddenly a soft knock on the door and Dobby stepped in shyly.

"Professor Dumbledore and respected teachers - Cornelius Fudge, Minister For Magic" the house elf squeaked the introduction and the door behind him swung open all the way revealing a short man in an emerald cloak and emerald top hat. Behind him were two Aurors. Both clad in black with grim expressions on their faces.

"_Arrest that man_!!" Fudge yelled when catching sight of Sirius.

The Scoobies and the AI gang both stood, ready for a fight.

"_Stop_" Dumbledore ordered "There is no need for that, Cornelius – Sirius is perfectly innocent. The one you should be arresting is _this_."

Hagrid held up the rat. Fudge stared blankly.

"Oh, come off it, Professor Dumbledore, is this some kind of a joke?"

"I am serious, Cornelius, dead serious" Dumbledore said grimly "See for yourself."

Dumbledore nodded to Tara and Willow – the wiccans muttered a single word of command and the green bars of the cadge vanished. Pettigrew once more tried to run, but found he couldn't step off the disc – almost as if he was blocked by an invisible wall.

"Observe – Remus, Sirius, would you like to do the honors?"

Both men nodded raising their wands and muttering strange words in one breath. Hagrid placed the disk in the middle of the long table and everyone gathered around it including Fudge. The rat shimmered with light before resuming the shape of Peter Pettigrew once more. Pettigrew was huddled on the table, apparently unable to move from either a spell or just pure cowardice.

"_That_, Cornelius, is your murderer" Dumbledore said.

Fudges eyes widened in shock, as did the eyes of his 'pet' Aurors behind him. Fudge shook his head vigorously.

"Peter Pettigrew!?" Fudge gasped "No – regardless Dumbledore, I don't believe Black is innocent."

"Then maybe _this_ will convince you" Snape scowled holding up the purple truth potion "Now, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded and Snape tipped a little bit of it into Pettigrews gaping mouth.

--- 

Half an hour later Pettigrew finished spilling his entire story. About how _he_ was the one who betrayed James and Lily, about how _he_ killed all those people, about how _he_ escaped from Lupin and the others a couple of years ago and how he'd chopped of his own hand for Voldemort's rise.

"Now that _that's_ done – we can further interrogate him on Voldemort's plan" Giles said.

"I know nothing – nothing I swear" Pettigrew gasped – and as soon as he said it he blurted out something else "I only know that it's to do with three gems and something else and it's going to bring my master back to power. It is the end of Hogwarts and Muggles, as we know it. LONG LIVE LORD VOLDEMORT. Muahahahahahahahahaha."

Pettigrew was promptly whacked over the head to shut him up.

"Now do you see, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked "Not only is Sirius Black innocent, but Voldemort has truly risen again."

Fudge and the Aurors winced at the name. Fudge recovered and sighed.

"I am convinced, Albus. But it will be quite a while before the Ministry and the rest of the public is. The Daily Prophet will have a field day when this gets out. And it will get out. It's no good if it doesn't. Not to mention the endless complaints from parents who don't want an accused murderer in the same castle as their kids."

"I realize this, Cornelius" Dumbledore smiled "Never the less it will pass. We must look at more important things ahead."

"Quite right, quite right" Fudge sighed again, he snapped his fingers and one of the Aurors took the rope which Oz handed to him and both tied up the rat-man.

Cornelius fixed his gaze on Sirius "Black… thank you. You will be given an official ministry pardon – I'll get it if I have to force the other members to sign. You will be given order of Merlin First Class for noble deeds and intentions despite your misconviction."

Cornelius turned to Harry

"Harry – if memory serves, Sirius was supposed to look after you if anything happened to them. It said so in their will – but we overlooked it since we thought your Godfather was guilty" when Harry said nothing, Fudge continued "But since his name has been cleared you now have a choice come summer. You can stay with your Uncle and Aunt or live with your Godfather once he gets a suitable residence. I know this is a difficult decision so I'm giving you till summer to decide if…"

"The wait is not necessary" Harry interjected "I want to live with Sirius – and Faith."

"Faith?" Fudge wondered his eyes wandering around the room.

Fudge jumped – he had obviously not realized that there were others in the room.

"My daughter" Sirius said putting an arm around Faith.

"Good lord" Fudge jumped again "Terribly sorry – you lot must be the new teachers. My fault entirely for not noticing earlier. I apologize" he turned to Harry "Very well, Mr. Potter, if you are quite sure. I will have the necessary paperwork written up and delivered within a month. Shorter if I can manage – but the ministry will be hard to convince. Anyway we'd best be off to Azkaban to fit Pettigrew in an animigus proof and heavily guarded prison."

That said – Fudge and his two Aurors left – escorted by Dobby and taking Pettigrew with them.

***

There was a large change in Harry's mood. It went from happy to disgustingly cheerful.

"Ugh – no one should be this happy at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning" Ron grumbled – but he too had a grin plastered on his face.

Harry had woken his friends up at about six to relay the news of Sirius's freedom. No one knew how but in a matter of hours the entire school knew about Sirius's innocence and Pettigrews conviction. The announcement that was given that morning at breakfast in the Great Hall confirmed the rumor to be true. There were collective gasps from the crowd and mutters of disbelief. But some students clapped because they knew that if Dumbledore said so – it _must _be true.

"Also" Dumbledore said when the noise died down "Quidditch Trials start tomorrow so if you want to try out please write your name on the trial sheets that have been posted on your Common Room message boards – good luck to all" there was a series of claps. "And lastly, the teachers have been informing me that they've been constantly bombarded with questions regarding their lives. For this reason our two Watchers, Mr. Giles and Mr. Pryce have graciously volunteered to give Story Sessions every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon after classes discussing the past events of our new teachers."

The crowd erupted in cheers as if something exploded in the Great Hall. Dawn and Conner simply rolled their eyes and Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned at their friends' misfortune.

***

That Sunday was all about being having fun. Conner had run off somewhere – probably in hot pursuit of Vicky. Ron and Hermione had gone off to seek some privacy for themselves – which probably involved the two of them making out in a broom closet. And Harry and Dawn had found a quiet place by the lake to talk and enjoy each other's company. In the East Wing Gunn, Xander and Fred were busy trying to fit a big screen TV in their common room while Anya worked silently in a corner marking a few essays – she looked up from time to time amusedly.

"A little to the left guys – that's it – no, no your _other_ left" Fred coached.

Xander and Gunn moved hither and yon trying to get the TV in place.

"C'mon, Fred, my arms are killing me – hey, Xan, are you _sure_ you're helping me lift this thing? I feel like I'm carrying it all by myself" Gunn wheezed.

"Aw man, I think I pulled a muscle – this thing weighs a damn ton" Xander whined every bit as out of breath as Gunn was.

"C'mon just a few more inches to the right" Fred prodded.

"Alright, alright" Gunn grumbled.

"Anya – I'm gonna need a massage after this" Xander called over to his girlfriend.

Anya managed to suppress a laugh but didn't succeed in keeping a large grin of her face "You're doing fine, honey."

At that moment Tara and Willow walked into their room giggling – they froze when they saw the room.

"Whoa, guys, what the hell's going on?" Willow asked.

"Drop it right there" Fred instructed.

Xander and Gunn obliged and straightened with a groan.

"Finally" Xander breathed "My back's killing me."

"Now that we know you're still alive – what's going on?" Tara asked.

Xander and Gunn re-examined the room and turned back to the Wiccans with sheepish looks.

"I guess we _did_ go a little overboard" Xander shrugged.

The Wiccans looked around and saw that there was not only the big screen TV. But a DVD player, a large stereo, a soda machine, a pool table, a laptop computer, a rack of CD's and DVD's and what they were pretty sure was a Playstation 2 and a set of games.

"I tried to tell them" Fred shrugged "But they insisted that I help. And besides – I don't think the muggle look's that bad."

Willow and Tara shook their heads in surrender.

"I like it" Anya said, "This castle seriously lacks technology. What's the point if there's no brainless fun."

"The keyword being brainless" Cordelia said coming in with Spike, Angel and Buffy "Some of it was my idea anyway."

"And besides – at least I'll be able to watch 'Passions'" Spike grinned earning a healthy laugh from the others and a whack over the head from Buffy who was also grinning.

They were still laughing when Oz literally tripped into the room over a few empty boxes that were strung about the room.

"What the…? Never mind – I don't wanna know."

***

Along the corridor towards the Ravenclaw Common Room was where Conner and Vicky were walking.

"I just don't get it, Vic" Conner said "Why d'you keep pushing people away?"

"I have reasons" Vicky sighed – she had finally admitted to herself that she really liked Conner in a more than friendly way.

She had realized this the night before and stopped wallowing in denial. Vicky had mentally kicked herself many times for getting back into this position. It was what she had been trying to avoid for the past few years and it was working… until now.

"Enlighten me" Conner said jumping in front of her and walking backwards so he could look at her while they talked "What are you so afraid of?"

"A lot of things, Conner" Vicky said giving a half smile "A lot of things."

"Are you afraid of me?" Conner asked with a mischievous grin.

Vicky laughed out right.

"You wish, Conner," Vicky said, still chuckling "I'm not scared of you."

"Maybe you should be" Conner's grin turned wicked as he suddenly pinned her up against the wall with his body – hands on either side of her face allowing no escape.

Vicky flashed him a flirtatious smile "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Conner answered.

Their faces were so close – Vicky could feel his breath on her face. Conner leaned forward before…

"GET A ROOM, GUYS" Ron yelled as he, Hermione, Harry and Dawn came up the hall.

Conner smiled regretfully and backed off.

"Oh – you mean light _you_ did?" Conner smirked.

"Nah, they didn't get a room" Dawn grinned "just a broom closet."

This made Ron and Hermione blush while the others burst into fits of laughter.

"Alright, alright" Vicky gasped wiping a tear from her eye "I think I'd better get back to the Common Room before Flitwick has a fit. He wants all the Ravenclaws in by curfew."

"If you think he's bad – wait till you see McGonagal" Ron grinned.

No one moved for a few seconds. Hermione cleared her throat. 

"Yeah – I guess we'd better get gone, see you in Gryffindor Tower, Conner" she said as she and Dawn dragged their boyfriends away.

"I'd better go with them" Conner sighed giving a little half smile "Night, Vic."

Vicky smiled and pecked him lightly on the cheek "Night, Conner."

And with that Vicky hurried off leaving Conner in the corridor with a dreamy look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Sorry for the really crappy chapter. QUIDDITCH TRIALS NEXT and we also develop further into the plot when we find out Voldemort's plan. 

Now here's an evil thought. What if I have a Snape/Fred romance? *maniacal laugh* It was just an evil idea but I will do it if people really want me too. Muahahahahahahaha. You'd better start on feedback if you want to save Fred *wink, wink*. 

And for those of you who didn't think more characters would be good – I'm really sorry but I have to add two new ones. Both OC because it's a _very_ important part of the story. And besides one of them is a relative of Spike – and the other I'm thinking to make her Draco's girl friend. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	11. Quidditch Trials

****

A/N – Sorry I've been so immobile for the past month. I've been engrossed in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. And it only took me a day to finnish. The book is brilliant. Fudge is a shit head. Umbridge is a BITCH. Fred and George RULE. Sirius rocks (and he is NOT going to *you know what* in my story). I think Ron likes Hermione in a more than friendly way. The Harry/Cho thing is weird but expected. I feel sorry for Snape and I now understand his attitude. HARRY IS STUPID – if he'd only opened up the mirror when Sirius wouldn't have *gulp*.

Due to a little (or perhaps a _lot_) of protests the Fred/Snape thing is a no show (*crowd cheers*). Even though _some_ of you were in favor of it – the majority won, sorry. I actually thought it might have been interesting (it'd soften Snape up a bit too – I'm starting to feel a tad sorry for him). (*dodges a shower of rotten vegetables and fruit*)

OH YEAH – 100 reviews, 100 reviews, 100 reviews *does victory dance*

It's funny but I was planning on making Angelina Johnson Captain of the Quidditch team _way_ before the 5th book was published.

It's also weird that a "Vicky" came up in the 5th book. Hmm… maybe I'm psychic. lol.

Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell (the other Gryffindor Chasers) are not in the story. I'm making up that their sixth year was the year before. (I'm saying that they were a year younger than Wood and Angelina Johnson is the same age as Fred and George – which she is but anyway…. ugh – just read).

FIC TIME…

~~~~~~

Quidditch Trials

Charms Corridor, Hogwarts, England, 8:50 a.m., Monday, September 23

"Harry – HARRY."

Harry, who at the moment was hurrying towards Charms class, stopped and turned to the source of the voice. It was Angelina Johnson – lead Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and a damn good one at that.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Guess what? I've just been appointed Quidditch Captain" she wheezed catching her breath.

"Wow, congratulations" Harry smiled.

"Yeah – well, we're still three players short. Quidditch Trials are this afternoon at about five and I want rest of the team to be there to judge and choose. I've also picked out a few other Gryffindors to help with that too."

"I'll be there – how many are trying out?" Harry asked.

"I have the list right here," Angelina said holding up a few red scrolls "I've got a copy for everyone on the team. Tryouts will be in the order of names."

She handed one of the scrolls to Harry.

"I'll see you at five, then – I've got to find the Twins, bye, Harry" Angelina called as she scampered down the hall.

Harry was about to unroll the list when the large Grandfather clock in that particular hall gave a loud 'GONG'. Harry looked up – it was nine o'clock.

"Oh shit – I'm _late_" Harry cursed and he scampered down the hall.

He burst into the classroom just when Professor Flitwick was hoisting himself up onto a pile of books. Harry quickly climbed into the seat next to Dawn. Flitwick cleared his throat.

"Now everyone – today we're going to practice the heating charm. You'll find a metal goblet in front of you and if performed correctly we should be able to melt our goblets. But since it _is_ your first attempt I should only expect you to warm them up a little. Now repeat after me…"

By the end of the lesson, Hermione was the only student with a hardened puddle of melted metal in front of her. The rest of the class only managed to warm their glasses to bathtub-water temperature. The only other person even close to Hermione's goblet was Dawn – her cup was so hot it was glowing red.

"Yes, yes. Excellent, Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor. Miss Summers, a slightly harder flick should melt that goblet – well-done, another ten points. Right now – the rest of you work on your charms and we'll see if you've improved by the next lesson."

With that everyone headed to their next class.

***

It was only at lunch that Harry managed to take a glimpse at the list. Names were written in two columns in Angelina's gold inked, neat, loopy writing. Quite a few second years were trying out – including Denis Creevy. Collin Creevy's name also appeared on the list. Harry scrolled down the list, about twenty people were trying out. 

"Wassat?" Dawn asked peeking over his shoulder.

"Quidditch trial list" Harry smiled "You, Ron and Conner are on it."

"And you have a list why?" Conner asked.

Harry grinned "The team's judging."

"Along with a few other Gryffindors" Ginny put in.

Dawn's brown eyes raked over the list. She saw someone's name was _not_ on it.

"Wait a minute. Hey Ginny?" the youngest Weasley turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"You're not trying for the Quidditch team?" Dawn asked.

"Nope" Ginny smiled.

"You're not?" Ron asked.

Ginny shook her head, still smiling "Not this year – focusing on other things. Next year I plan to, though. Angelina's leaving so there'll be a space on the team."

"But come on – it'd be great to have another Weasley on the team" Ron protested.

"Which is why _you're_ trying out, Ron, remember?" Ginny smirked "Besides – I'm one of the judges."

Everyone stared "You are?" Harry asked blankly.

"Angelina asked me this morning since I wasn't trying out."

"But…"

The bell rang interrupting Ron's protest. Ginny got up.

"I've got Potions" she announced "Professor Burkle is really nice – it makes the class more bearable."

"Amen to that" Dawn grinned.

"See you guys later" Ginny called and she disappeared into the flock of students headed towards the entrance.

The others waited till the Hall had cleared out a little before getting up themselves.

"C'mon we've got Divination" Ron said, forgetting about his previous conversation "We'll be late."

"That's a phrase I never thought I'd hear from you, Ron Weasley" Hermione giggled.

"You haven't seen Professor Chase teach a class" Harry protested with a grin.

"Yeah – bet you're sorry you left now – Professor Chase is a great teacher" Ron smirked.

"Only a little" Hermione admitted "But Divination's still a lot of guess-work."

"She's right" Conner agreed "Only very seldom people have true 'sight' so to speak."

"So there" Hermione grinned elbowing Ron slightly before giving him a quick kiss "I've gotta get to class – see ya."

Ron smiled and watched his girlfriend leave before he felt someone push him.

"C'mon, let's get going, nothing to see here folks, move it along" Dawn said with a grin, literally pushing Ron out of the Great Hall.

Conner and Harry shared a hearty laugh and followed them.

***

The Divination room was wonderfully smoke free as usual. It was rather chilly that day, though. Harry glanced out the window that suddenly seemed larger than the last time he saw it.

__

Professor Chase must have made it bigger Harry thought, then he grinned _Bet Trelawney didn't like that_.

"It's kinda cold in here today" Conner remarked.

"It's just the breeze" Dawn shrugged.

"I just hope it doesn't rain" Ron said glancing out the window for clouds "Quidditch trials and all."

"Stop worrying" Harry smiled clapping his best friend on the back "It'll be fine."

"Everyone, take a seat" Cordelia said, everyone shuffled into armchairs and pillows. Dawn, Harry, Conner and Ron sat at the same round table "Professor Trelawney can't be here today, I'm afraid. She caught a rather bad case of flu – one which she didn't predict."

There was a collective chuckle.

"I expect she'll be in there for the next week or so – but the show must go on and since we're finished Horoscopes, both European and Chinese, we'll be moving on to the next topic. Speaking of which, that project on the Horoscopes will be collected now. There's going to be a test on Friday so I suggest you start studying."

Cordelia held up a box of what seemed to be full of small, velvet bags. They were all dark red and tightened at the neck with a thin gold rope. The Gryffindor colors, obviously.

"Miss Brown, would you pass these out for me please?" Cordelia asked, "The rest of you turn to chapter fourteen in your book."

Lavender all but leapt out of her seat to comply. There was a shuffling noise as students leafed through their books. Lavender put four bags on Harry's table and Dawn and the others helped themselves. Lavender passed out the rest of the bags and took her seat.

"As you can see from the title of the chapter – for the next few weeks we'll be studying Runes" Cordy announced "In each of the little bags you've just gotten you'll find a complete set of all 25 Rune stones. I'm giving these to you, so you can practice as often as possible. You'll no doubt be tested on you OWL's this year. As you may or may not already know – Rune predictions are very different from tea leaves or horoscopes. Horoscopes and tea leaves concentrate on telling your future. Runes, however, look into your past, present and future. It is used only to answer a question, or a problem you may be facing. It will also suggest a method of dealing with this problem. Like most things in Divination – Runes are often unreliable, but surprisingly not as unreliable as crystal balls and such. Runes also are very similar to Tarot Cards, which will be our next topic. For today's work I'd like you to read the introduction of Chapter fourteen. After that I want you to closely examine the markings on each stone and match it with the ones in the book. And if you've finished all that, start studying the Runic Cross – which, as you will learn, is one of the many forms of using rune stones."

After that the class started reading, Harry forced himself to read the page, although his mind was really on Quidditch trials.

The class was mercifully short and the bell rang when Harry was in the middle of learning how to use Runes. His own rune stones were scattered in front of him.

__

When asking a question, it should be clear and precise, like, "How well am I going to do in my exams?" or "What should I do about this person?" etc…

There was a loud snapping of books and students putting runes back into their bags

"_Homework_" Cordelia announced and grinned at the mumbled protests "I want a roll of parchment on what Runes are, how they're used. Complete with a question and prediction using the Runic Cross – please include a diagram. Hand it in on Friday. That'll be all."

***

The last class of the day was Physical Defense. Everyone walked in and noticed that there were two new doors that hadn't been there the week before.

"New policy, everyone" Buffy announced "You'll have new uniforms for this class, cuz we know from experience that it's hard to fight in robes.

"You'll find your new uniforms in the change rooms," Faith said gesturing to the doors behind her "Guys on the left girls on the right. From now on at the start of class you're gonna come in and change into your gear and at the end of class change back. You'll each get a key to a locker where your uniform will be."

Both Buffy and Faith held up a small bag of keys each.

"The lockers are magicked so when you use your key, the inside will automatically change into your locker" Buffy grinned at some of the blank stares she was getting "Never mind, you'll understand soon enough. Alright, everyone come up and get a key and then change."

Everyone rushed forward to get their keys. Harry followed and as soon as he got his key he made his way into the boys change room. Harry blinked, it was much like the boys locker room in muggle schools. There were about twelve lockers (six on top of six), two long benches and twelve showers.

"No way! We're wearing _these_?" Ron asked holding up a black pair of sweat pants and a white shirt with Gryffindors shield imprinted on the left side of the chest.

"It's not too bad" Harry said placing the key into any random locker and dragged out his own uniform.

Everyone removed their robes, stripped down to their underwear and changed into their new work out clothes. Dean looked at himself in the mirror that was on the inside of his locker.

"Not bad" Dean mused.

"Could be worse" Seamus agreed.

Ten minutes later the classroom was filled with the loud clacking of wood on wood. They were using quarterstaffs – everyone was excited because it was their first weapon. The class was paired off and Harry found himself facing Ron.

"Alright guys, new pattern, high strike, high block, middle strike, middle block, low strike, low block" Buffy yelled.

"I want to hear those staffs bang as one" Faith added.

Everyone complied although it took a little while before they really got into the same pattern.

By the end of class everyone was breathing heavily and their T-shirts were seriously soaked.

"Alright everyone" Faith yelled "hit the showers and we'll continue next class."

***

Ron shifted in his seat for the millionth time.

"Ron – for the love of god, stop fidgeting" Dawn said exasperatedly "You're going to do just fine."

Everyone who was trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team was seated in the dressing room. Most were as nervous as Ron was.

"Hey – I can't help it" Ron protested, fiddling with his new Nimbus –a birthday gift from Harry and Hermione. Dawn and Conner each had a nimbus from Spike and Angel.

"Just relax – it'll be over before you know it" Conner said.

"You guys have no nerves" Ron grumbled.

Dawn grinned "Just as well, cuz you have too many."

"Ha, ha, ha" Ron said sarcastically.

~

Harry watched as Collin Creevy missed blocking another Quaffle. Angelina had scored yet again.

__

Not bad, though Harry thought to himself – Colin had only missed four out of ten shots, he was better compared to some of the other's who'd tried.

There was a scratching of quills as the other members of the team marked Collin out of ten. Harry quickly scribbled a 6.5 next to Collins' name because, although he could block fairly well, he was slightly off balance when flying.

~

"Weasley, you're up" Angelina announced, hovering a few feet above ground.

Ron stood, his knuckles were white where he gripped the broom.

"Alright, it's simple" Angelina explained "You'll be marked on every little thing you do from kick off to touch down. You'll kick off from here and then head to the goal posts, where I'll have ten shots, which means _you'll_ have ten chances to block the ball. You're overall performance will be marked out of ten by the judges" Angelina gestured to the stands where Harry, Fred, George and six other Gryffindors (including Ginny) sat. Angelina waved her own score sheet "I'll be marking you as well. When I blow the whistle, you mount and kick off. And after your ten shots are over you'll fly to the other end of the pitch with the others who've already finished. Got it."

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out so he just nodded. Angelina flew up.

"On my whistle" she yelled down to him "Three, two…"

The whistle shrieked. Ron mounted and kicked off with ease. He zoomed towards the goal posts just and as Angelina threw the ball – he lunged out and blocked it.

Nine shots later – Ron had managed to block eight out of ten. He swooped down for a perfect landing.

~

Harry smiled as the last of the potential Keepers finished with a seven out of ten. Ron had done surprisingly well, blocking eight out of ten shots. He'd tied with Damian Kendal. It all depended on who was a better flyer.

"Alright" Angelina yelled, a little puffed out "Chaser try-outs know. Harry, you're the fastest – try your hand at keeping."

Harry looked at her blankly "Huh?"

"She want's you to be the practice dummy for the Chasers" Fred joked.

"Shut it, Fred, or I'll make _you_ do it" Angelina warned.

"Ok – back to silent mode" Fred smiled

"You've got the fastest broom, Harry" Angelina said "I would – but I'm exhausted from all those shots."

"Alright, alright" Harry said, raising his hands in surrender "I'll do it."

"Good man, Potter" George joked, giving him a friendly slap on the back "Taking one for the team."

"_George_" Angelina warned.

"Kidding, kidding."

~

Harry was already a little puffed out. But he was surprisingly a good Keeper. He'd just blocked three of Denis Creevy's shots – Collins younger brother was surprisingly quite a good flyer. But some of the better chasers who'd tried out got eight or nine at least. Harry looked at the next person on the list. It was Dawn. Harry flew down.

"Dawn Summers" he smiled.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya" Dawn smiled, winking at him.

Harry's stomach turned over – he shook his head, to clear his thoughts.

"You know the drill" Harry said "Kick off from here and grab the Quaffle, you have ten tries to get it past me and into the hoop. You'll be marked out of ten and when it's over – you land on the other side of the pitch. Got it?"

"Got it" Dawn nodded.

Harry sped up "On my whistle – one, two…"

Harry blew the whistle, tossed the Quaffle up and sped to his post – Dawn mounted her broom and sped up. She met the Quaffle in mid air before speeding down to Harry's end of the pitch. Harry was impressed, she really was agood flyer. Dawn tossed the Quaffle towards the left, Harry blocked with ease.

"C'mon Dawn – you can do better than that" he taunted.

"Be careful what you wish for, Potter" Dawn grinned, the Quaffle in her possession once more.

She tossed it up, twisted and whacked it with the tail of her broom. The Quaffle whizzed right past Harry's ear, into the middle hoop. Harry was stunned.

"Let's see you do that again" Harry laughed, regaining his senses.

Dawn did – a few shots later. Dawn had gotten past Harry every time. Her score was now nine out of ten. Harry was shocked to say the least. Dawn was really good – and he wasn't just saying it because she was his girlfriend. He wasn't going easy on her even for a minute. No matter what he did, the Quaffle always managed to push past him, into the hoop. Dawn winked at him before speeding to the other end of the pitch.

~

A few other tryouts later it was Conner's turn. So far four people had managed to get nine out of ten. Harry briefed Conner on the rules. And before Harry knew it Conner had gotten all ten shots past him and into the hoops. Everyone was stunned to say the least. Conner's reflexes were surprisingly fast.

"Half demon" Conner explained later.

But still – he had incredible skill on a broom. He didn't even have to do anything fancy Dawn had. He just feigned left and shot right with amazing speed and accuracy. The only question that was running through everyone's mind was 'who was the other chaser?'

~

Harry pulled out a score sheet and quill from his robes and marked a 7.4 next to Heather Trumps' name. She was the last of them. The Chaser try-outs were very close indeed. Dawn and Conner were in the top five; Harry was shocked when he saw them. It was either natural skill, or they both spent many training sessions with Madame Hooch. Harry was almost sure that Conner made chaser. Now it all came down to who were the better flyers out of Dawn and the others who'd shared her score.

"Alright – pack it up" Angelina yelled, as Harry threw the Quaffle down to George who put it back in the trunk "Thanks to all of you who tried out" Angelina continued "Those who made the team will be posted on Wednesday."

***

"Guys, guys, c'mon" Hermione said breathlessly, running into the Common Room where the others were finishing off homework.

"Wassup?'" Ron asked, finishing his report on twenty-first century vampires.

"Don't you remember?" Hermione asked "Mr. Giles and Mr. Pryce are story telling."

Harry and Ron leapt up and Dawn and Conner groaned.

"Do we _have_ to go?" Conner grumbled.

"_Yes_" Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison, pulling both Dawn and Conner up.

"But we already _know_ the stories" Dawn protested "_Hello _– I was there for most."

"So we're gonna need your side of it" Harry grinned.

"You are evil" Dawn grumbled, when Harry smirked.

Harry kissed her quickly "And proud of it" he retorted.

***

The room was packed. Everyone was eager to hear the stories of their renowned teachers.

"Remember, Giles" Willow smiled "Don't sugar coat anything."

"Alright, alright – I cannot believe I agreed to this" the older watcher grumbled.

"I can" Buffy smirked "This is the only way to get them off our backs."

"Yeah – I'd kinda like to be able to walk from class to class without students following me all the time" Angel agreed.

"Here, here" the new teachers said enthusiastically.

"We're doomed" Wes grimaced.

~

Giles spoke loud and clear – he didn't really need to though, because no one made a sound. Dawn looked around, surprised at the turnout. The room was completely full and all the teachers – including Snape had turned up. Snape's excuse was that he was chaperoning, but Dawn could see he was listening. Even Dumbledore had turned up – he smiled at Dawn when he caught her looking at Snape with confusion. Dawn smiled back.

The session was too short in some people view. They had gone from Buffy's first day at school – to the annual talent-less show with the living dummy. Needless to say – it left Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cordy embarrassed and the other teachers grinning with amusement.

The kids left all in a good mood – laughing at some of the funny parts and discussing the death of Jesse.

***

"Well – what did you guys think" Hermione asked as they entered the common room.

"Brilliant" Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"Not bad" Conner admitted "I haven't heard these stories before – so it was interesting."

"I _do _enjoy the fact that it's my sister getting humiliated here" Dawn grinned "I was in Primary school for most of the time. Not to mention I didn't find out she was a Slayer until later."

"Next story is on Wednesday" Harry smiled "I'll make sure Angelina doesn't make us have Quidditch practice."

"Oh man – now I won't be able to sleep because of Quidditch trials' Ron groaned.

"Relax, Ron, I was there, you did fine" Hermione said.

"I wish I had your confidence" Ron mumbled.

"Ah – well we won't be getting _any_ sleep at all if we keep standing here" Conner grinned "And I for one am tired, g'night."

And with that, Conner left.

"Why's he so happy?" Ron grumbled.

"He must have seen Vicky sneak onto the Quidditch Pitch to watch him try out" Hermione grinned.

"She did?" Dawn asked.

Hermione nodded "I offered her a seat – she was there to watch him try out and then she left. Because of the Gryffindors only rule."

"I think she likes him more than she's letting on," Harry said.

"Gee, ya think" Ron rolled his eyes "I'm just surprised. I heard she avoided guys."

"Well – not any more" Hermione said "It's late and I'm exhausted. Too much homework."

"Give me Quidditch trials over homework any day" Harry said.

"I second that" Ron agreed "Night, all."

"Night."

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Another end to another chapter. I'm sorry if this one is not up to everyone's satisfaction – but I'm still suffering writer's block. I know exactly where I want to go – just don't know how to get there. I'm really sorry about not putting the new characters in yet. But they'll be showing up soon (within the next three chapters for sure). Please give feed back. Here are the results for the Fred/Snape poll.

Yeah – 3

Hell No – 10

Maybe – 2

Congratulations – Fred will be with Gunn and I have no clue what to do with Snape – any suggestions? Thank you for reading. I'll try to update sooner but I can't make any promises.


	12. Dominatus

**Ok – believe me I _was_ planning this update sooner. But my computer went all screwy on me. It was down for almost a month and when I _did_ get it fixed my Internet wouldn't work (I'm posting this at the internet café). Then there was end of year exams to tend to. Not to mention my severe case of writers block. I know exactly where I want to go but it's a little hard getting there. So – bear with me, people, please. All right, here goes.**

**BTW – All right – I got it. No Fred/Snape (though I might take everyone's advice and make it a Faith/Snape). Maybe a Fred/Snape _friendship_ would be good too.**

**Ok – I'd kinda like a vote on some other couples if any – I'm personally happy with the way they are but if anyone has any other suggestions I'm all ears. And who knows – I might just take your advice.**

~~~~~~

**Dominatus**

**The Library, Hogwarts, England, 3:00 a.m., Wednesday, September 25**

Buffy was exhausted – and so was everyone else. Including Spike and Angel now that they were no longer nocturnal.

"This better be good, you two" Faith grumbled sleepily, peering up at the ex-Watchers through rapidly closing eyelids.

"This is very important, Faith" Giles said indignantly.

The doors of the Library opened and Dumbledore walked in still in his nightgown along with Oz and Sirius. Everyone was still in their sleepwear, all having been too tired to change.

"Right – now that we're all here" Giles said, opening a particularly dusty and thick book "We've discovered Voldemort's plan. And it involves these."

Everyone crowded around the book. There on the page were many different types of jewels, which looked both expensive and oddly powerful. All seemed to glitter, even on paper. There were a few gasps and Angel and Spike drew their gems from beneath their shirts where they were hidden. They were the exactly like the ones in the book. The diagram showed four gems in particular. One red, one blue, one green and one white.

"These are the Gems of Dominatus" Wes took over "­­­­­­­­­Dominatus means 'mastery' or 'absolute power' in Latin."

"Ohhh boy, this can't be good" Xander mumbled.

Wes ignored him and continued, "Dominatus was believed to be the name of a powerful Demon who created these gems in hopes of taking over the world. However, his plans were somehow foiled and the four gems split up if hopes that they would cause no damage."

"As you can see, Angel and Spike have two of them" Giles pointed.

"Why are these gems so important?" Cordelia asked.

"These four gems hold immense power," Wes continued "And not just to shield the sun" he nodded respectfully to the vampires in question.

"Four is a very important number for Wiccans" Willow said softly, everyone looked at her.

"The four main elements, the four compass directions, North, South, East and West," Tara explained "Not to mention that four people completes 'a circle' in Wiccan terms."

Everyone stared at the two Wiccans quizzically.

"Once four Wiccans join together to become 'a circle', they can go onto the much bigger spells" Willow explained "Invoking the spirit, resurrection…" Buffy flinched slightly "and even world domination/destruction."

"Here we go" Fred sighed.

"Willow's correct," Giles nodded "And in the case of these gems they hold the power of the four elements. Fire, Earth, Air and Water."

"But in order to unleash ultimate power, or to use any major power at all, all the gems must be together" Wes continued "The Ruby represents Fire, the Sapphire represents Water" Wes indicated the gems around Spike and Angels necks "The Diamond symbolizes Air, and the Emerald, Earth."

"The most powerful element it Earth" Willow said, "So the most powerful gem is the Emerald."

"Ok so we have two of these stones. But what about the other two?" Buffy asked.

"We believe Lord Voldemort has the Diamond" Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time that night.

"Great" Gunn said sarcastically.

"But at least he doesn't hold the most powerful gem" Oz countered.

"So who does have it?" Sirius asked.

"Someone by the name of Josephina Winters" Dumbledore answered.

Spike bolted upright, forgetting all about being tired "Your kidding!"

"I haven't seen her in centuries" Angel mused "Although I never _was _one of her favorite people."

"No, after I discovered that Voldemort had managed to get his hands on one of the gems, I took it upon myself to find protectors for the remaining three" Dumbledore focused on Angel and Spike "I picked both of you because I knew you'd protect them as well as be able to use them. As for the Emerald, being the most powerful, I had to find someone who might stand a fighting chance against Voldemort. So I took it upon myself to find Ms. Winters. She was more than happy to accept."

"Um… guys, for those of us who don't know, who is this girl?" Fred asked.

"Josephina Winters, I just called her Jo" Spike explained, "She's my cousin."

"Are there a lot of 'Great's' added to that?" Buffy smirked.

"None whatsoever, pet" Spike said.

There was a long pause.

"Come again?"

Spike sighed "My favorite cousin, my closest relative and my best friend when I was alive."

"And your saying she's alive now?" Cordelia asked.

Spike nodded "Yeah."

"Alive in a Vampiric sense?" Faith questioned.

"No, alive as in breathing, walk-in-daylight, I'm-still-a-member-of-the-community, alive" Spike said, "In fact, she's the oldest living Slayer in history."

"_Slayer!?_" almost everyone practically shouted.

"I think you'd better explain, Spike" Angel sighed.

"It's like this. Jo was my cousin, a Slayer. And I found out _after_ Dru turned me. We were close like brother and sister, I could tell her anything. So, naturally, she had a problem with killing me. And when the time came, she couldn't. In turn, even though I had no soul, I couldn't kill her either."

"So _I _did," Angel said.

Everyone turned. Angel raised his hands in surrender.

"Angelus back then, remember?"

"Anyway" Spike continued, "She wasn't turned – just dead. And besides – when she found out _I_ was a vampire she wished she _were_ dead."

"She got her wish" Angel interjected "But not for long."

"Are you telling the story, or am I?" Spike snapped.

"I'm just filling in the gaps" Angel smirked.

"Where was I? Oh yes – Angelus killed her. But, being a slayer from the age of twelve to twenty-one means you pile up enemies of the worst kind. One such was an evil Shaman. He knew she wished for death so he decided to give her the opposite of it. He gave her life."

"He gave her immortality" Angel corrected.

"So she lives. When she was resurrected and found she couldn't die, she ran away and left the killing of me to the new Slayer that had been called. She's traveled the world by herself, fighting the good fight and all that. I had a feeling she always knew where I was and avoided being there. I did my best to forget her. I never could, but the pain lessened through time."

"But I thought immortals _could _be killed. Only gods are immune to destruction… well… kinda," Willow corrected herself, remembering Glory.

"Jo _can_ be killed, Red" Spike chuckled "It's just a real bitch trying to do it. There's a ritual to undo the spell, or some _very_ intense power might do the trick. And not only that – you then have to fight her."

"Immense power? Like the gems" Gunn said in realization, "Well, this just keeps getting better and better don't it."

"I think we might need this Jo Winters to help us fight the fight," Buffy said at last "Maybe we should contact her."

"Already done" Dumbledore said, "I took it upon myself. She should be here within two weeks at most."

"So – hold up" Xander said, apparently still trying to swallow the fact that Spike had a living cousin "This… uh… 'young woman'… would be about…"

"Only a few years younger than me" Spike finished.

"So that would be a century and a bit" Fred concluded, "This'll be interesting."

Spike smiled "You have no idea."

~~~~~~

Harry woke early that morning; about seven o'clock or so, everyone else was still asleep. Classes didn't start until nine so people were usually awake at about eight to get dressed and eat. Harry changed into his robes and walked silently down into the common room to find a short message posted on the bulletin board.

_To all students, all classes have been cancelled for today._

A broad grin crept across Harry's face before reality hit. Why weren't there any classes? Harry frowned.

_Something big must be going on_ Harry decided, _And I for one plan to find out what it is_.

Suddenly, Harry heard feet pounding on the stairs. Ron literally stumbled into view, still in his nightclothes.

"Did they post it? Did they post it? Did they post it?" the redhead asked hurriedly, almost screeching to a stop in front of the board.

Ron searched and found what he was looking for; The Quidditch results. The entire team was posted, as well as team substitutes.

"Hey look – Conner made the team," Ron said.

"No surprises there" Harry smiled.

"…And so did Dawn."

"Alright!" Harry cheered, "So who's Keeper?"

Ron skimmed the list, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"_Harry_! I made the team! I made the team!" Ron yelled.

"Whoa, Ron, calm down" Harry said, backing away with a grin "I'm right here, no need to shout."

"What's all the commotion?" Dawn asked, coming down from the girls' dorm.

Ron was chanting, "I made the team. I made the team. I made the team" over and over.

"Ron made the team," Harry explained.

"I never would have guessed" Dawn smirked.

"…And you did too" Harry said.

"Really?" Dawn asked excitedly, rushing over to the post.

"What about me?" Conner asked, appearing suddenly behind Harry who jumped.

"Bloody hell, could you _not_ do that?"

"Sorry" Connor shrugged, walking over and scanning the list "Well whaddya know – I made the team too."

"Big surprise" Hermione yawned, descending the stairs.

"Guess what, 'Mione" Ron yelled rushing over to his girlfriend, lifting her up and spinning her round before setting back down again.

"Yeah, yeah. You made the team, I heard" Hermione giggled.

"Not only that – but there are no classes today!" Ron cheered, "Man, this is the best day ever!"

"No lie!" Dawn agreed.

"No classes?" Hermione said in shock.

"Aw – c'mon, Hermione" Conner grinned "We deserve a break – it's not gonna affect our OWL's if we miss just one day."

"I guess your right" Hermione resigned, "But it's not only that – why would they cancel classes today."

"Yeah – I was wondering about that" Harry admitted.

"Maybe Giles and Wesley found something out" Dawn suggested.

"So what are we going to do all day?" Ron asked.

He soon got his answer as a voice bellowed through the Common Room.

"QUIDDITCH PRACTICE – RIGHT NOW – EVERYBODY ON THE PITCH" Angelina yelled.

"Well – there's your answer Ron" Hermione smirked, "You guys are gonna be on the Pitch for a while – so I'll go down and get breakfast and catch up with you later."

The rest of the group sighed. Unlike Hermione – Dawn, Harry, Conner and Ron would have to skip breakfast to be down at the Quidditch Pitch.

"'Mione – you are evil" Ron shook his head.

"And proud of it" Hermione grinned pecking him on the lips "I'll see you guys later – I have some schoolwork to do."

With that Hermione left the room.

"The only person in this school insane enough to work on a day off" Harry sighed.

"Hey guys!" George said as he and his twin hurried up to them "We've got something for you."

Fred grinned and handed out the three paper bags he had in his hand "One for Dawn, one for Conner and one for 'ickle Ronnie-kins."

Ron rolled his eyes, accepting the package while his friends stifled giggles.

"Is this another one of your tricks?" Ron snorted.

Fred jumped back, hand on heart, in mock astonishment "Ron, you would think that we'd do something like that to you? Our own flesh and blood?"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, we would" George laughed, "But this isn't a trick. Cross our hearts and hope to die. Angelina wanted us to give them to you."

"For your sake, you'd better not be lying" Dawn muttered.

Ron, Conner and Dawn pulled out what was in the bags. Brand-new, red Quidditch robes – each with their names printed in gold on the back.

Conner gave a low whistle "Sweet."

"Well, don't just stand there" Harry grinned, "Go and get changed."

"That goes for all of you" Angelina ordered, coming up behind them, "C'mon, I want to be at the pitch early."

As Angelina walked away, George grumbled under his breath "Why? It's not like it's going anywhere."

"_I heard that_!"

~~~~~

"So…" Buffy said, throwing a punch at Spike "Tell me more about this cousin of yours."

The Slayer and Vampire were sparring on the practice mats in the Physical Defense classroom. Spike dodged his girlfriends' second blow and retaliated with one of his own.

"Nothing much to tell – from what I remember she had brown hair, blue eyes, she was a little taller than you…oof" Spike landed on his back with a grunt when Buffy flipped him over, "Bloody hell. You'd think the house-elves would know how to clean leather – I'm just glad I didn't give them my Duster."

Buffy giggled as Spike stood once more – the house-elves had made the mistake of cleaning Spike's leather pants the wrong way – now they were a little to snug and gripped him so tightly that even his butt could be seen clearly.

"You know you could always change," Buffy suggested still grinning.

"I can't the house-elves took all my pants for washing once they found out how to do it properly."

Buffy couldn't help but breakdown laughing.

"Alright, I'm done taking it easy on you" Spike shrugged out of his shirt for better movement.

Buffy checked him out openly – no matter how long they'd been together, she still enjoyed the sight of him.

"That's cheating" Buffy complained, adding a playful pout for effect.

Spike grinned evilly "You could always do the same…"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen."

"I can only hope" the vampire grinned, as he and his girlfriend shifted once more into fighting poses.

"Besides physical appearance, what else should I know?" Buffy asked, ducking under Spikes kick and jabbing his stomach.

"Dunno – it's been so long…"

"You're tellin' me."

Spike rolled his eyes as he fended off the kick Buffy had aimed at his side.

"Well, from what I remember, she had a sharp wit, was a quick thinker, she couldn't stand being all noble-lady-like if you know what I mean, she hated the fact the men looked down on women" Spike paused, as he rolled away and flipped back up again, "She was always quite strong, not just physically but emotionally as well. Her father was a right bastard and always hit her mother. If I recall correctly, she kicked his ass once – the day she found out I was a vampire, she was in a really bad mood and took it out on him. And she never was that good at making friends – she wasn't very popular because she wasn't a 'proper lady'. I was the only friend she had – well, her Watcher and me obviously – he became Watcher to the new slayer when Jo 'died'. Jo was quite good a reading people – I remember this insufferable smirk that she always had when she knew that she was right and I was wrong."

Buffy laughed outright at this "Sounds a lot like a certain bleached-blond I know."

Spike growled playfully "For your sake, you'd better be talking about Draco."

"Oh – he has it too, no doubt" Buffy nodded, "But he's not really the one I was thinking of…"

Spike growled again and lunged at his girlfriend, who squealed with laughter as she tried to escape his pursuit. But he managed to grab her from behind and lift her a few inches off the ground.

"Take it back" he smirked.

"No!" she giggled.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment" Faith said nonchalantly, "But have any of you seen Dawn and the others?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Buffy asked, as Spike let her down.

Faith shook her head "No, I just expected that since there was a day off for no reason that those guys would be the first to get suspicious."

"Maybe Dawn just brushed it off as something unimportant" Buffy shrugged.

"Knowing Dawn and Conner – highly unlikely" Spike snorted

"And I don't think the others were fooled either" Buffy said in realization, "Maybe something's…"

"Nah, B" Faith shook her head "I have a feeling they're just preoccupied – all the same I'll go look for them, you two can continue…" Faith grinned, motioning – she walked towards the door before turning back to them with a smirk as she stared at Spikes to-tight pants "Oh, and by the way Spike, B's right – you _do _have a nice ass."

***

Draco stared into the Common Room fire with a heavy heart. Thought it was a free day – Quidditch Practice hadn't happened because the Gryffindor team had booked the pitch early. Draco welcomed that – though he may have liked something to do. The bags under his eyes were heavy from lack of sleep – he'd been tossing and turning every night. His uncles' assurance that he would do everything in his power to help had eased Draco's fears a little – _very_ little. There was only so much Spike could do – and Draco wasn't sure that was enough. 

Suddenly Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of the one and only Pansy Parkinson. Her eyes held a look of understanding.

"He'll help – you know he will," she said.

Draco nodded disbelievingly. Pansy shook her head. Quite the contrary to what most believed – she and Draco were _not_ dating. Pansy just stuck with Draco because she knew he was the only one she could trust. Draco's side of it was pretty much the same. Everyone thought that both Draco and Pansy were evil through and through – proud to be in families that associated in the Dark Lords inner circle. That – however – wasn't the case. Pansy looked Draco up and down – trying not to cluck her tongue in disapproval like an older sister would do to a little brother who'd just been in a mud fight.

"You're paler than usual," she noted "and much thinner – you haven't been eating – not enough at least."

"Ladies and gentleman – we have a winner!" Draco muttered sarcastically.

Pansy sighed in frustration "I'm serious Draco – you're scaring me. This is far from healthy."

"Good – I might die if I'm lucky."

Pansy slapped him across the face angrily "Don't you ever, _ever_ think that again. Don't you get it – if you die, they win, they've _won_, Draco. If you fall into despair because of this you're just proving to them that the Dark side gets the better of everyone."

The bleached-blond rubbed the spot where Pansy had hit him – it _hurt_.

"Ouch!" was all he could say "You've got a pair on you, Parkinson – who woulda thunk?"

"Shut up" Pansy said, though her voice was softer in a slightly joking sort of manner "But I'm serious ok – don't you go dying on me – don't you dare."

***

"DAWN, DUCK" Harry yelled as a bludger came flying straight for his girlfriend.

Dawn dove down – the menacing ball missing her head by mere inches. The training session had been going well for most of the morning – Angelina Johnson was playing Sergeant Major and barking orders to her team. Driving them like they were in the army. 

"Watch yourself, Summers," Angelina yelled a warning "You'll have to keep your eyes open during a game."

Fred sped passed Dawn, Beaters Bat in hand, chasing after the bludger. The Weasley Twins had been practicing their technique of keeping the bludgers away from the rest of the team. The other team members were there to be targets for the bashing balls. 

"ALRIGHT, GUYS, THAT'S ENOUGH" Angelina yelled to the twins.

The beaters sighed gratefully. They'd been at it for the last forty-five minutes. George hovered beside Harry.

"Man – and I thought Wood was bad," the redhead muttered.

"Think we can get him back?" Harry joked.

"Very funny, you two!" Angelina yelled "Harry – time to play Seeker!"

The bludgers were wrestled back into their case and the Snitch was let out. Harry gave it a thirty-second head start before assuming the chase.

---

Another hour and a half later the team slumped on the stands, exhausted.

"Oooo-kay, so maybe I over did it a little" Angelina admitted.

"You're tellin' me," Ron wheezed.

"But we got some good practice" the new captain prodded.

Everyone nodded somewhat reluctantly – they _had_ gotten a fair bit of good training.

"Alright, everyone – that's it for today. I'll organize another training session soon."

"Not too soon" Conner joked, Angelina grinned.

***

"Ok – _that_ was brutal" Dawn groaned.

"It'll take some time to get used to," Harry said reassuringly.

"Here's hoping."

Ron rubbed his neck "Man – I've flown before but that was – dare I say – 'ouch'."

Conner grinned, "Weasley, you've been hanging around us _way_ too much."

That brought a laugh from the tired group. Suddenly they heard the portrait of the Fat Lady open with a creak as Hermione walked in – looking disgustingly well rested and cheerful.

"Whoa – did you get the license plate of the bus that hit you guys?" Hermione joked.

"Funny, 'Mione" Ron grumbled, "What's a license plate?"

The others just sighed.

"I thought you guys might want to come down to the Great Hall – there's still food," Hermione said.

"Food good" Conner grunted – doing an incredible impersonation of either Crabbe or Goyle that sent the group pealing with laughter.

"Not me – I'll pick something up later" Dawn said, "I've gotta find my sister."

***

Dawn had split away from the group and was walking along the corridor that led to the Library. She'd checked the Physical Defense room for Buffy but she wasn't there. She must have gone back to her room. Dawn suspected she was having private time either alone or with a certain bleached-blond vamp – she didn't want to intrude for sanity reasons (especially if it were option two). So she decided to go to the next best resource and get the information out of the horses' mouths. She hoped Giles and Wes weren't too busy for company.

Dawn entered the library greeted by the usual hush that such a place commanded. There were several students – Ravenclaws mostly – that were seated at the tables, scribbling on rolls of parchment and buried deep in their books. Dawn walked passed main desk where Madam Pince sat – waiting if anyone needed to return books or check them out. The librarian glared disapprovingly at Dawn, who brushed it off and headed for a door leading to the room where Giles and Wes did the research thing. Dawn knocked softly waited for a muffled "come in" before entering. The two ex-watchers were sitting at a table that could barely be seen because of all the dusty books atop it.

"So what's the story?" Dawn asked.

"Story?" Giles said slowly.

Dawn sighed "Don't play dumb, Giles, it really doesn't suit you. And I know you both know what I'm talking about. Classes are never cancelled for no reason. Something's happened."

Wes sighed, "We woke the others early this morning – classes were cancelled for their need to rest and relax – Dumbledore suggested they be prepared."

Dawn blinked "Prepared for what?"

"The Prophesy."

Giles promptly removed his glasses and cleaned them. He pinched the bridge of his nose, replaced the specs and drew a breath.

"The Prophesy that Voldemort has been trying to fulfill – we've figured some of it out" the older watcher explained.

"It is written in an ancient script – deciphering the text is extremely difficult, even for us… but from what we've figured out it's not pretty."

"As if it ever is," Dawn mumbled.

Giles ignored the comment "We called everyone in this morning to explained everything."

"From what we know, the Prophesy includes the Gems of Dominatus" Wes continued thrusting an open book at her.

Dawn looked at the page and pointed at two gems in particular "These are…"

"…Spike and Angels' – yes we know" Giles said, "When Dumbledore figured out Voldemort had the diamond – he immediately gathered the remaining three."

"So our resident vampires have two – who has the last one?" Dawn asked.

"Spike's cousin Josephina. She'll be arriving in a week or so."

Dawn raised an eyebrow – making a mental note to talk to Spike "So what else have you discovered from this prophesy."

"The Prophesy – from what we can tell – state that the four gems will be brought together, heroic attempts will be made but the sacrifice of one will save the world."

"That's it?" Dawn asked "Nothing more."

"As I said – it's a difficult text to decipher the text" Giles said indignantly.

"Let me guess – and if this guy gets hold of the gems and _wins_, it would mean humanity is doomed as we know it" Dawn sighed.

"Yes – the text states that if the ruler of the gems succeeds, the world will fall to its knees before him" Wes nodded.

"How did you know?" Giles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dawn sighed "I didn't but that's always the story."

~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Is it just me or are my chapters getting worse every time I write them. I'll try to have something better and I will ABSOLUTELY have the next chapter up soon (It's already work in progress). Cross my heart and hope to die. I have a system now and each chapter should be posted a week apart at MOST.**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated. I think I'm finally coming out of this writers block.**


	13. Nightmares, Insomnia and the Cruciatus C...

**A/N: A special thanks to all my loyal reviewers. Guess what – I've just experienced my first Tropical Cyclone. I'm Canadian but I'm currently living on an island in the middle of the Pacific called Samoa. We just had Cyclone Heta (which was the cyclone that hit Niue and Tonga pretty bad) pass through a few days ago. The power has been off since then – but we just got it back this evening.**

**Ok – enough about the weather. I hope you like this next chapter. I'm still considering the Snape/Faith thingy – but it kinda seems like a no-show.**

**Anyway – onto the chapter.**

***

**Nightmares, Insomnia and the Cruciatus Curse**

**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, England, 11:45 p.m., Wednesday, September 25**

Dawn sighed and rubbed her head. She could feel a headache coming on. It was already way past curfew and she was lying in her bed, wide awake, staring at the cracks in the ceiling and hearing the soft scuttling of house-elves as they kept the fires burning. She'd gone to see Spike about his cousin – it was interesting to say the least. Then Dawn had gone in search of the others to explain the bad news. They'd listened with grim expressions – no matter how prepared they were for Voldemort's latest plans it still didn't cushion the blow. Hermione could be heard in the next bed, breathing softly as she slept.

Dawn flinched; slightly startled by her cat Salem, when he'd jumped onto the sheets and curled up near her hand so she could pet him he slept. Dawn sighed again, trying to will herself to sleep – but it was hard. And the fact that classes would start up tomorrow wasn't exactly a comforting thought. Perhaps she could ask Fred if she know how to make a sleeping potion of some sort. God knows she could use it. Dawn gave another sigh and reached for her wand on the bedside table.

"_Lumos_" Dawn whispered the moment her hand touched her wand.

The tip of her wand glowed – it was just enough light to see clearly, not enough to wake her neighbors. Dawn reached over to her bedside table once more, pulled 'Quidditch Through the Ages' into her lap (a recommended read from Harry) and resigned herself to its pages.

***

In a dorm room, not so far away from Dawns own – the boy who lived was also suffering insomnia. He'd known Voldemort would try another attempt at the world – he'd just wished it wasn't so soon in the year. It was still September. Not even a month had passed at Hogwarts and already Voldemort was planning to take over the world. But, now, as Harry looked back, he'd realized that was how it always had been. Voldemort's plans of world domination (or muggle elimination) were always pretty much constant. Why Harry had hoped that the Dark Lord would take a break was beyond him. Then again – Harry had expected this for quite sometime – especially after last year. Ever since he left school last year for the summer holidays he'd felt sure and steady pricks from his scar every so often – maybe once or twice a week – just to remind him that Voldemort was still out there. And when school started the pricks had become more frequent. Almost every day – not much pain at all though. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the 'tingle became a burn' so to speak. Harry sighed, settled, and finally drifted into a restless sleep.

***

_Darkness. A Graveyard. Billowing smoke-like mist amongst the tombstones – the perfect picture. There they were – black hooded cloaks, standing in a circle, chanting. In the middle – fire, fire that burned green with magic. He wandered forward into the mists – towards the chanting._

_"Come, Draco…" a voice said "Come join us."_

_Draco looked up into the cold face of his father._

_"Come, Draco – it is time."_

_Draco faltered and pulled back slightly._

_"No… really, dad… I'm good like this."_

_"Come Draco – it is time," His father repeated._

_Draco shook his head – his voice a little firmer "No, father – I really don't want to."_

_"Join us, Draco", "Come with us, Draco", "You're one of us."_

_Some voices rang out over the incoherent chanting._

_"No – it's alright…" Draco said, shaking his head violently and stepping back._

_The chanting stopped – the Death Eaters threw back their hoods. Draco fumbled backward as they advanced. There was Crabbe's parents, and Goyle's – Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were there, the Lestrange's and too many all too familiar faces._

_"No – stop – leave me alone – go away," Draco cried._

_Something grabbed him from behind. It was Crabbe and Goyle – and a bunch of his fellow Slytherins they were pushing him forward._

_"Go on, Draco" they urged, "It's in your blood", "You mustn't fight it", "This is you", "Accept your fate."_

_"Let go of me! Put me down! Stay away!" Draco almost pleaded._

_Surprisingly they did – he was set to the ground and the Death Eaters backed off his classmates retreated. But to his horror – the emerald fire rose. Someone was kneeling beside it, knife in hand. Between him and the fire were two dead bodies. Draco's eyes widened when he realized who it was. His own mother – Narcissa Malfoy – and Pansy Parkinson. The blood from both the bodies seeped into the fire – turning the emerald green flames a sickening red. Draco squinted and felt his stomach heave – the man over the bodies – the man with the knife – was Lucius Malfoy._

_"Dad – why?" Draco asked tearfully._

_"They were not worthy – they weren't loyal – they were weak" Lucius sneered, "They had what was coming. And now it's your turn, boy. Embrace the darkness."_

_"No – never!" Draco yelled._

_Then suddenly – out of the blood-red fire – a dark cloaked creature rose. The hood of the cloak was thrown back. His skin was pale and scaly; his nostrils like a snake's and his eyes glowed with evil._

_Draco was too terrified to scream._

_"You cannot escape" the creature hissed._

_He lunged forward and grabbed Draco's upper arm and held. Draco felt a painful burn searing through where the hand was. He could feel the dark mark being etched into his skin. It felt as though fire were entering his blood – his body felt unbearably hot. Draco couldn't help it._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"_

"…OOOOO" Draco bolted upright, sweat soaked and breathing heavily.

"Draco?" a voice grunted, "You 'k?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Goyle – go back to sleep."

Snoring followed within seconds. Draco's heart clenched and he rolled up his sleeve. He let out a sigh of relief. Bare – his arm was bare and the skin was clean. Good – he liked his arm that way.

"Never" Draco whispered into the darkness, lying down once again on his bead "Never ever."

***

**Two Days Later…**

"…be sure to hand them in next week – have a good weekend, everyone, see you Monday… Mr. Potter could I have a word?"

Harry paused and walked back into the classroom. Lupin smiled at him.

"Don't worry this won't take long – I know Snape will have a fit if you're late…"

"Actually – he'd be happy to find an excuse to take points of Gryffindor" Harry smirked.

"Yes – I imagine he would" Lupin smiled dryly, "In any case – Dumbledore feels it would be useful – though it _is_ a bit advanced – that the class learn how to produce a Patronus."

Harry smiled "Really!?! Brilliant!"

"Yes – but, I won't be able to do this myself. Or rather, Professor Osbourn and I can't do it alone as there are so many students."

"We would do this ourselves" Oz ventured, "but the full moon is coming up. Which means us werewolves will be temporarily out-of-order."

"You want me to _teach_!" Harry gasped, thunderstruck.

"Well… yes – and no" Lupin said.

Harry gave him a confused look.

"I want you to teach Dawn, Conner, Hermione and Ron to do it" Lupin said "Then you five will be able to help me and Oz. Conjuring a Patronus – as of course you know – is extremely difficult. And two teachers for the whole class are not going to cut it – because every student needs _some_ form of attention. And you can already conjure a Corporeal Patronus…"

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Patronus that has a form" Oz put in "In your case a stag."

"I'll give you permission to use this classroom for your lessons" Lupin continued, "And if you do as well as I think you will – we'll have at least two students that can produce a Corporeal Patronus within a fortnight."

***

Harry had left the room and rushed to his potions lessons. Lupin's faith in him was a little… well, he couldn't find the word. All he knew is that he would never be able to pull it off.

"You're late, Potter" Snape drawled, as Harry stumbled into the classroom.

"Professor Lupin wished to speak to me after class."

"Oh – very well" Snape sighed, much to the surprise of his students. Everyone would have expected Snape to take points of Gryffindor.

Instead the potions master nodded to his assistant.

"Alright, people" Fred spoke clearly "Truth Serums. It'll be difficult – and I'm not all to certain all of you will get it right – according to Professor Snape it's a very difficult potion."

Snape nodded again and took over "Instructions are on the board" he flicked his wand, "I suggest reading them through thoroughly before proceeding. You may begin."

***

"Where did you get _this_?!" Faith asked.

She and her father were in her room with a large tapestry in front of them. Across the top in gold embroidered letters was '_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_' and underneath the heading were the words '_Toujours pur_'.

"Went back to the family home in London" Sirius smiled, "I'll have to get it cleaned up before the summer though, not that our good-for-nothing house-elf will be able to do anything about it."

"Wow" Faith said in awe, "So this is the whole family."

"It's just lucky I found the family tree that one of my better relatives left behind" Sirius said, "The one my mother owned was all full of holes because she scorched anyone off it who was an 'embarrassment to the family name'. Of course I wasn't on it."

"Because you went to jail?"

"Because I ran away from home."

Faith blinked, "You?! Get outta here!"

Sirius nodded "When I was sixteen. I was never a favorite. I stayed at James' place for the summer, finished my seventh year at Hogwarts and then got a place of my own."

"Wow" Faith said, "So why d'you run away from home in the first place?"

"We don't have the nicest people in our family tree, Faith" Sirius sighed, "Actually, the best way to describe it, is to say that were a family quite like the Malfoy's."

Faith's eyes widened "You're kidding."

"I wish I was. The Blacks strongly believed in pure blood families" Sirius said, scanning the tapestry "And right about… here we go… right here you can see we're related to the Malfoy's."

"Ouch" Faith winced, "Narcissa Black married to Lucius Malfoy, the result – Draco."

"Uh huh – one of her sisters, Andromeda, was my favorite cousin. She married a muggle – Ted Tonks resulting in another one of my favorite relatives Nymphadora Tonks – she's a Metamorphmagus."

"She's a what?"

"It means she can change her appearance, luv" Sirius chuckled, "Oh, here we have – oh look – all of the Weasley's."

"We're related to them too?"

"Very distantly" Sirius nodded, further scanning the tapestry "Here's your grandmother – and grandfather. Both believing solely in pureblood families. There's a portrait at home – if you ever want to meet my dear old mum. And look… here's your Uncle Regulus. My little brother – killed by Voldemort because he was stupid enough to follow him. My parents were right proud – he was always the favorite – and a better son as I was constantly reminded."

"He was a Death Eater?" Faith said, shocked

"Died at around fifteen" Sirius nodded, "This here… my Uncle Alphard – the good sort – he left me his inheritance when he died. Mother hated him for it. Look – there's Phineas Nigellus – my great-great-grandfather, you're great-great-great-grandfather. He was the least favorite Headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Araminta Meliflua – mothers' cousin – tried to make muggle hunting legal. Oh, and here's sweet Aunt Elladora – she started the family tradition of house-elf beheading."

Faith made a face causing Sirius to chuckle.

"And here is Bellatrix, sister to Andromeda and Narcissa. She was a right bitch. Married Rodolphus Lestrange and they're the reason Neville's parents are practically insane."

Faith blinked – she'd heard the story of how Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were mercilessly tortured to insanity.

"Poor Neville. I can't believe we're related to scum like that" Faith spat, "Where is she now."

"Azkaban – along with her husband" Sirius said.

"Good" Faith muttered darkly "You know, seeing this I'm no longer surprised I was in prison – now that I know what a bloodthirsty heritage I have."

Sirius gripped his daughters' shoulders.

"Faith, listen to me, you are nothing like these people – _nothing _like. As far as I'm concerned _they're_ not family" Sirius let his hands down and sighed "At least there are still a few good ones on this tree of rotten apples. If were lucky, you might be able to meet some of those who're still alive."

"That'll be an experience" Faith smirked, giving the tapestry another quick scan "Hey look – I'm on here too."

"Of course you are" Sirius nodded, "This thing is magicked so that it adds family members accordingly."

Faith suddenly grinned.

"What?" her father asked.

"In fifteen minutes I've gone from having virtually no family – to more relatives than I can possibly cope with."

Sirius couldn't help it – he grinned too.

***

Severus Snape using a vanishing charm another cauldron to clean it, he glanced over at the dark-haired, bespectacled, young woman who was busy making note of all the ingredient jars that may need replenishing. When he'd first met her she seemed so… small? Frail? Timid? Something along those lines – yet in the near month of getting to know her he'd found that was most certainly not the case. She was strong – he'd been quite taken aback when she'd exploded in his face about treating her with some form of decency – something that he hardly even did to the people he tolerated. And then she'd contradicted him in front of a _class_ – how _dare_ she. But for some reason – for some gods-cursed reason – he wasn't as angry as he should have been. His low tolerance of her had somehow been turned into a moderate – if grudging – form of respect. He'd soon found out – but only admitted it much later – that she had quite a flare with potions. Very strange for a muggle – which is basically what she was. Though Snape couldn't help but wonder if she had wizard ancestors somewhere in her family tree.

"Alright – we're fresh out of Dittany, Vervain, Wiggentree Bark and Porcupine Quills. We're running low on Phoenix Tears, and Powdered Bicorn and almost out of Wolves-bane" Fred announced.

Snape frowned "Is there enough Wolves-bane for the potion?"

Fred nodded "There's enough for the upcoming full moon – but we'll have to restock after that."

"Speaking of the Wolvesbane potion – I'd better get started on that…" Snape broke off suddenly – a look of pain crossing his face.

Fred frowned "Professor – are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Snape snarled, he winced – that had come out a little harsher than he had meant.

Fred raised an eyebrow – she'd noticed that he'd been rubbing his arm excessively.

Snape shook his head and went on in a softer tone "Look, why don't you make the Wolvesbane potion on your own… no I'm pretty sure you're up to it" he cut in when Fred opened her mouth to contradict, "I've got to see Dumbledore…"

With that, the Potions Master left the room leaving his highly confused assistant with a quizzical expression on her face.

***

"Alright people – hand in your assignments and then you can leave" Cordelia ordered.

There was a shuffle of paper and students brought out their roll of parchment that was their runes homework.

"And don't forget – there's a test on Monday and then we'll move onto Tarot Cards."

Dawn, Harry, Ron and Conner were the last to descend from the rope ladder.

"So – a Patronus, a Corporeal Patronus" Dawn said awestruck "Are you sure we're up to something like that?"

Harry shrugged "If I learnt it I see no reason all of us can't do it by the full moon's end."

Harry had broken the news to his friends during Divination – not daring to risk talking during Potions.

"Hermione'll pass a stone when we tell her" Ron joked, "She'd love to try something like this – I know my girl."

There was a simultaneous rolling of eyes.

"Yeah – and if any one of us has a chance of producing a full Patronus in such a short period of time it's Hermione" Conner said.

As if on cue Hermione ran into them.

"Hey, guys, how was Divination?"

"Not bad" Harry replied.

"Guess what, 'Mione" Ron said excitedly, "We're gonna learn how to produce a Corporeal Patronus."

Hermione's eyes went wide "You're _kidding_! Lupin's going to teach us."

"Not Lupin" Dawn interjected "Harry."

"And then _we're_ gonna teach the rest of the class" Conner added.

Hermione gasped and then started talking so fast that no one could understand her. Ron smirked and muttered to Conner.

"Told you she'd be excited."

***

A darkly cloaked Severus Snape knelt on the cold ground in front of his 'master'.

"My Lord, you sent for me?"

The Dark hooded figure of Lord Voldemort loomed before the Death-Eater.

"Hogwarts has gained quite a few new teachers" the Dark Lord remarked absently "And yet… and yet I have not found out until now – tell me why that is Severus."

Severus gulped inwardly but kept his gaze on the ground and with a straight-face replied, "Forgive me if I have displeased you, My Lord, I assumed you would not be concerned with such – most are Muggles after all, two are vampires and two are mudbloods – all highly unworthy of your interest."

For a moment Snape thought he'd be punished.

"Very good, Severus" the Dark Lord rumbled, "Under normal circumstances they would not concern me. However – the Vampires of which you speak – they have something I want – or rather _two_ somethings. Surely you've known of the Dominatus Gems that Dumbledore foolishly placed in their care."

"I am aware, My Lord" Snape said greasily "Forgive me for not bringing this to your attention sooner – I was merely contemplating on how to obtain the gems which you so desire. Not only are they friends of _two _Slayers but they never take the gems off."

"You have done well, Severus. But speaking of Slayers – I hear a third has the most powerful of the Gems."

"Yes, My Lord – Josephina Winters is over a hundred years old, and supposedly very powerful – she will arrive at Hogwarts very soon – before All Hallows Eve."

"She is very powerful – she will be looked into – but for now, Severus, gain the trust of these… _muggles_… no matter how disgusting it may seem. Convince them that you are on their side – I don't care how you do it, just make it happen."

"As my Lord wishes" Snape murmured.

Voldemort started to walk away and Snape sighed inwardly. For a moment he'd though that he'd escaped with no punishment, when…

"And, Severus" Voldemort sneered, turning to face him. Snape looked up "_Never_ withhold information from me again. _Crucio_."

***

"Alright, people" Buffy called over the class of fifth years, "Faith and I have noticed your increased ability with the quarterstaffs – so we've decided you're all ready for Long-bows."

There was an eruption of cheers from the Gryffindor fifth years.

"_Brilliant_!" Ron grinned.

"Everyone outside" Faith called.

***

Snape staggered into the Dungeons classroom still in pain – he limped towards to shelves. At that moment Fred came in holding two empty yet still smoking goblets.

"I gave Oz and Remus the Wolvesbane potion, The Bloody Baron told me you'd arrived and… oh my god, Severus, are you alright?" Fred had only just looked up – the pain on the Potion Masters face was evident – the Potions Assistant rushed forward and forced the cranky Professor to sit while she fetched a vial from the shelf he was attempting to get to.

Snape drained the violet colored concoction and the pain in his face lessened considerably. He stood shakily.

"What happened?" Fred demanded.

"Nothing" Snape said firmly, "I have to go see, Dumbledore, it's important."

"But… you're injured…"

"I'm fine, really" Snape assured still scowling, "Be assured, Miss Burkle, that I can take care of myself."

"I've yet to see proof of that" Fred snapped, she moved to put away the empty vial and when she'd turned around Snape had gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Well – that's about it for now. I'll update soon – I'm a tad busy as I'm trying to build my own Hogwarts-like-RPG. I'm calling it Spellbound Academy of Sorcery and Enchantment. If anyone is interested in joining up – I'll post the website address when I have the RPG up and running.**

**Please review – you know how much I love 'em.**


	14. Quidditch Quibbles

**AN – Alright – everyone ready for the next chapter. It's _finally_ October in the story (god am I slow or what?). I love the reviews I get (remember – the more the reviews the quicker I type and post – assuming of course that I can make it down to the internet café). Ok then – onto the chapter.**

*******

**The Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts, England, 5:00 p.m., Friday, October 4**

Harry's head pounded as he lay face up on his back. His vision was blurry and the last thing he could remember was a flying slivery-black ball headed straight for him. He blinked twice and Dawn's face swam into view as well as the faces of his teammates. Though his head was still pounding, and there was a searing pain across his scar – his vision had cleared except for the fact that he was seeing everything through cracked glass.

"Harry – are you all right?" Dawn asked, helping him to sit up.

"Woah, Harry, I haven't seen a bludger smash you like that since second year" Ron said. He was of course referring to the bludger that Dobby charmed to 'save' Harry's life.

"You had us worried" Conner added.

"You haven't let a bludger get past you in ages, guys" Angelina said, looking at Fred and George.

"It wasn't them" Harry interjected, before Fred and George could open their mouths to protest, "It was me, I should have dodged it – I got distracted."

"By what?" George asked.

"Nothing" Harry said, rubbing his scar absently "It's nothing, I'm fine now."

Realization suddenly hit and Dawn, Conner and Ron automatically knew what had caused Harry to miss dodging that bludger.

"Well – as long as your alright" Angelina said uncertainly, "Well it's about time to pack it up anyway – first game of the season's Tomorrow – we've all got to rest up."

"That's the first sane thing you've said all month" Fred joked.

"Oh, shut up" Angelina said, but she spoiled the effect by ginning slightly.

"Should we take you up to the hospital wing, Harry?" Conner asked.

"No – I'm ok."

"Good – because we need our Seeker in fighting form for tomorrows game" George grinned.

When Fred, George and Angelina left, Harry tapped his glasses with his wand to repair them.

"Well, what did you see?" Dawn prompted.

"See?"

"Oh, come off it, Harry, you had a vision" Ron snapped.

"Not really a vision" Harry said, "I missed dodging that bludger cuz of a sudden sharp pain…"

"…in you scar" Conner sighed, finishing his sentence "Not good."

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort – he's feeling… he's sort of… I have this sort of grim satisfied feeling from him."

"You can tell what he's feeling?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"It's been happening for a while now – ever since he's been back" Harry sighed, "I'll get to the bottom of this later – but right now we'd better to get cleaned up and head to Lupin's classroom. Hermione will be there and she'll want to get started."

Ron snorted, "Knowing Hermione – she'll start practicing with or without us."

***

Faith absently scratched Bandit (her pet griffin) behind the ears as she kept her gaze of the family tree tapestry that was now hanging on the wall. She was still a little confused as she stared at the web of connected pictures. All these people – somehow related to her and yet… and yet she couldn't seem to find a connection for the Weasley's although all of them were there.

The loud creak of the portrait that served as a door being opened jarred her from her trance. Sirius allowed himself in – the portrait clicked shut once more.

"Classes just finished?" he asked.

"About an hour ago" Faith replied, "Just came back to feed Bandit and have another look at this" she gestured towards the tapestry.

Sirius scooped up the small black griffin and took its seat beside Faith – resting the creature in his lap as he did so.

"What's on your mind?" Sirius asked.

"The Weasleys" Faith admitted, "I've been looking at this thing for a while, they're all up there but… there's no connection at all."

Sirius squinted, taking a closer look "You're right – I've never noticed that before."

It was true – there were no lines what so ever connecting any of the family to the Weasleys.

"Mother never had the Weasley's on the family tree _she_ owned" Sirius mused "But I always just assumed they weren't up there because they were… how did she use to put it? … oh… a whole bunch of blood traitors."

"Something tells me I _really_ wouldn't have liked her," Faith muttered.

"Probably" Sirius grinned, "But the only family tree's I've ever seen was the one my parents had and _this_ one which I think belonged to my Great Uncle Martin – he was one of the good ones. When I saw the Weasley's on his chart I just assumed mother had excluded them from hers and that we were distantly related. I never took a closer look to see _how_ we were related."

"So we're not related to them?" Faith asked.

Sirius shrugged "Not sure – I'd have to ask Andromeda or maybe Narcissa…"

"Narcissa _Malfoy_?" Faith put in.

"She's the good sort."

"She married Lucius Malfoy – how good can she be?"

"She was just a little too eager to please the rest of the family and avoid being blown off the family tree," Sirius chided, "Too young to realize what she was doing – poor thing."

"So why did she stay with the bastard when she _did_ gain control of her sanity?" Faith asked.

"Draco" Sirius said simply, "She was about six months pregnant – if she left Malfoy, the family wouldn't have supported her and Draco would have grown up without a father and financial support. Of course I would have helped – but I was kept busy between keeping you and your mother hidden and working for the Order. I don't think she thought to contact me at all. Then when I did find out I was trying to murder Pettigrew and then I got thrown in Azkaban."

"Rough" Faith noted.

"But anyway – I'll send that owl to Narcissa, I think Andromeda's away somewhere. Besides – an owl flying in when she's entertaining muggle friends – not good."

***

"Concentrate" Harry said, "Think happy thoughts - literally, people, it's what a Patronus is made from."

Harry had been a little uncomfortable teaching his friends, but he found they were quite eager to learn - even if they always took a chance to poke fun at him whenever possible. Conner took advantage of Harry's embarrassment by snapping at attention and mockingly calling him 'Professor Potter' when he explained things to them.

The room was quickly filling with smoky, silver light. The largest cloud, of course, erupting from Hermiones wand. This wasn't their first lesson - they'd been practicing every other day after Quidditch practice for about a week now. And everyone was slowly improving. Even Ron had managed to produce a decent sized cloud by using the recent memory of him making the Quidditch team. The smallest wisp of silver light, however, came from Conner. His 'Patronus' had only grown very slightly over the week. When Harry had gently questioned it, Conner had simply shrugged and replied 'I don't have very many happy memories to look back to'. Harry suspected that whatever happy memory Conner was using, it was probably a memory at Hogwarts.

***

"I'm just saying it might be a good idea" Willow said, "I mean, they always have an annual feast anyway – so why not have dancing with it."

Most of the gang was in the Common Room of the East wing – the topic of discussion; the Halloween Feast.

Tara nodded "I think it's a good idea."

"I agree" Anya put in "They had a Yule Ball last year – I heard about that from Dumbledore – it was mostly because of the Triwizard Tournament, but it might be fun."

"Fun?! It'll be a blast," Xander said happily, concentrating hard on the chessboard in front of him "Bishop to C3."

The white Bishop moved into place, plowing Spike's black knight as it did so.

"Bloody hell, how'd _you_ get so good at this" Spike muttered.

"Years of nothing to do on Friday night but avoid my parents arguing and play Internet chess" Xander replied.

"Isn't there something else we should be worried about?" Gunn put in, placing the stereo he'd used for his latest lesson back in place, "For example – kicking the ass of Lord what's-his-face."

"C'mon, Gunn, loosen up – live a little" Buffy joked, sinking into the couch next to Willow, "Besides we can't form any sort of plan when we don't have that much info."

"I'm all for it as long as I don't have to get on the dance floor" Angel grumbled.

Everyone else grinned and stifled giggles.

"C'mon, Angel, it's like Buffy said – live a little" Cordelia grinned.

"Uh – already dead here" Angel said, raising an eyebrow.

When the laughing died down Oz spoke "I'll talk to Dumbledore about Halloween tomorrow, I'm sure he'll…"

He was interrupted as Fred then walked into the room with a slightly puzzled expression on her face.

"Fred?" Gunn asked, not missing a beat "Fred, are you alright – is something wrong?"

"No – everything's fine" Fred said, but that was far from true.

She'd just come back from dropping off the fresh supplies in the potions store room – Snape had been there as usual but he was now more and more frequently rubbing his arm. Fred shook her head – the Potions Master was all right once you got to know him… even if he was irritable and cranky. She was concerned – maybe she should take it to Dumbledore – but she suspected that the Headmaster already knew. Aside from the fact that he seemed to know everything that was going on in the castle – Fred noticed that whenever a look of intense pain came across Snape's face, he'd automatically go to Dumbledore. Fred decided not to dwell on it – if anyone could help Snape it was the Headmaster.

***

**The Next Morning…__**

Harry thought that – with Wood gone – the team might actually avoid being force-fed a monster breakfast before each Quidditch match. That however proved not to be the case. 

"C'mon everyone, eat up" Angelina said, pilling food onto everyone's plate but her own, "We need our strength for the match."

"It won't do any good if we're too heavy to get off the ground" Fred grumbled.

This brought a laugh from the rest of the team – Angelina pretended not to notice.

"_Honestly_" George muttered to the rest of the team, "I wonder if Wood's died and she's channeling his spirit."

Harry snorted in his pumpkin juice.

At eleven o'clock almost the whole school headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. The playing Quidditch teams – Gryffindor and Slytherin – marched straight to the change rooms.

Dawn slid into her new Quidditch robes glancing nervously outside.

"The whole school's out there" Dawn almost squeaked.

She wasn't the only one nervous; Ron kept readjusting his robes and flattening his hair.

"Oh for heavens _sake_, Ron – it's a Quidditch match, not a beauty pageant," Conner snapped – not short of fear himself as the half-demon rubbed sweaty palms on his robes.

"It's different with everyone _watching_ you" Ron said, his voice nearly as high as Dawn's.

"Just pretend they're not there" Harry said, knowing it wasn't much comfort.

"Not _there_?" Dawn snorted, "That's impossible with everyone yelling…"

"Just relax people" Angelina's voice called over them.

It was hard to see but Harry knew that Angelina was just as nervous as Dawn and the others. This was the first Quidditch match they would play with her as Captain.

"We trained" Angelina said, fighting to keep her voice even "remember we've trained and we have the best ruddy team in the whole damn school!"

"Here, here!" Fred and George yelled.

"Now let's go out there and kick some ass!"

---

Lee Jordan pointed his wand to his throat and sat at the scoreboard, ready to do his usual job of commentator.

"_Sonorus_" he muttered, his voice suddenly increased in volume, "WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE YEAR – SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR."

There was an eruption of cheers.

"ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM – CHASER AND NEW CAPTAIN ANGELINA JOHNSON, WITH NEW RECRIUTS DAWN SUMMERS AND CONNER O'NEIL. BEATERS FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY JOINED BY THEIR BROTHER RON WEASLEY AS THE TEAMS NEW KEEPER AND HARRY POTTER AS SEEKER."

Gryffindor supporters cheered while the Slytherins tried to make their jeers heard. With a little less fervor Lee introduced the Slytherins. 

"AND ON THE SLYTHERIN TEAM – NEW CAPTIAN ADRIAN PUCEY, WITH FELLOW CHASERS CLARKE BANNER AND BRIAN TATE. NEW BEATERS VINCENT CRABBE AND GREGORY GOYLE. NEW KEEPER TYLER GREEN AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST – SEEKER DRACO MALFOY."

It was then Slytherins turn to cheer. Spike (sitting in the teachers stand) applauded his nephew.

In the teachers box along with the usual Hogwarts Professors – were also the newest recruits. The scoobies and the AI gang sat amongst the teachers – Sirius sat next to Faith and Oz with his uncle (the full moon ended a day before). But Hagrid as usual was sitting amongst the Gryffindors cheering the team on.

Angelina and Adrian, both being Captains, were forced to shake hands; both looking as though trying to break fingers as always when Slytherin and Gryffindor played. 

Harry raked his eyes over the Slytherin team – there were still no girls. Adrian Pucey – the same age as Angelina Johnson, had been on the team since Harry's first year and was now finally Captain. Clarke Banner was older than Harry but had joined in Harry's second year and Brian Tate had become a Chaser a couple of years before now. Crabbe and Goyle were the new Beaters – no surprises there really, both were heavy and stupid enough to be the Bludgers themselves instead of Beaters. Harry looked at Draco Malfoy with slight confusion – he'd never looked nervous before a match – always cocky and arrogant. But not this time – he was pale and noticeably thinner and the arrogant smirk he usually had was replaced by a frown – as if his mind was anywhere else but the Quidditch Pitch. Harry shook his head – if something was going on with Malfoy if wasn't his problem. The last member of the team was the youngest and easily the smallest. Tyler Green – the new Slytherin Keeper – a fourth year – he was in the same class as Ginny. He was the one Harry was the most cautious of. No one besides the Slytherin team had ever seen him fly before. He didn't look much like a Slytherin either. He was the shortest and thinnest – while his teammates were tall and bulky (with the exception of Malfoy who was sort-of-tall and thin). Tyler had scruffy, slightly spiked dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that were unreadable.

"MOUNT" Madam Hooch ordered jerking Harry out of his thoughts as she stepped onto the middle of the field, the crate of Quidditch balls at her feet and a broom in one hand.

All the players obligingly mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone kicked off at once. The crate was then opened and the Bludgers shot from into the air closely followed by the Snitch witch did a couple of loops before vanishing. Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffle and gave it an almighty toss into the air before kicking off into the air herself to referee. Lee didn't miss a beat…

"Angelina Johnson steals the Quaffle for Gryffindor – a superb chaser who still won't go out with me because she's dating Fred –"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor. Johnson zooms down the pitch and – oh she's stopped – excellent play by Adrian Pucey. Slytherin in possession now flies forward – backward pass to Banner – who passes to Tate speeding down the pitch – dodging Gryffindor Chaser Dawn Summers – passed back to Banner underneath him – OH! Bludger almost kills Banner – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley. Great play from the Gryffindor Beater."

Way above the game, Harry cheered with Malfoy only twenty or so odd feet to his left.

"Gryffindor back in possession – new Chaser Dawn Summers flying down the pitch – passes to Conner O'Neil – passes to Johnson – back to Summers – back to Johnson – Summers – Johnson – O'Neil – _he's going to score_…"

Harry watched as the red robed figure of Conner dodged a Bludger, ducked under Tate, passed back to Dawn who past to Angelina who passed back to Dawn and then to Conner who zoomed forward and threw the Quaffle towards the hoop and it would have been a perfect shot if…

"… And excellent save by new Keeper Tyler Green – no one saw that coming."

Harry was shocked to say the least – Conner had some of the best natural talent he'd seen in a good long while. And this kid (well to be fair he _was_ fourteen) blocked one of Conners super speed shots. Harry wasn't the only one in shock – Conner seemed a little taken aback and the rest of the team were staring open mouthed. They were so stunned that George almost missed blocking the bludger headed straight for his nose (he whacked it just in time).

"Impressed, Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered – suddenly getting some of his old malevolent attitude back, "Green's good, real good."

Harry blinked – it wasn't often that Malfoy complemented anyone but himself – even if they _were_ in his own house.

"C'mon guys snap out of it" Harry heard Angelina yell.

The game continued.

"Slytherin in possession" Lee announced, "Tate with the Quaffle – passes to Pucey – passes to Banner – back to – ANGELINA WATCH OUT –"

Angelina had flown in to intercept the passing from Banner to Tate but missed as she narrowly dodged a Bludger sent her way by Goyle. There were several murmured protests from the crowd – but the play was legal. Adrian Pucey suddenly yelled something to his team. To Harry is sounded a bit like 'Show no mercy' – then he realized that was probably exactly what he said.

That did it – the Slytherins were through with playing nice. Gryffindor was in possession of the Quaffle once more only to have it snatched back in no time by Tate. Crabbe smashed Fred in the nose with his Beaters Bat while back-swinging to hit a Bludger – Gryffindor was awarded penalty. Angelina took it – but Tyler Green was too quick for her. The game went on Slytherin in possession once more.

"… Banner with the Quaffle – passes to Tate – passes to Pu – NO HE FAKED IT – it's Banner coming up fast with Quaffle – BLOCK IT WEASLEY – OH NO – SLYTHERIN SCORE – Slytherin ten Gryffindor zero."

There was an excessive cheering from the Slytherins crowd and booing from Gryffindor supporters. Harry glanced down at Ron who seemed to be swearing under his breath – face as red as his robes.

"C'mon, Ron" Harry muttered "Keep your cool."

"Gryffindor in possession – Summers with the Quaffle – passes to O'Neil – passes to Johnson – back to Summers and – THEY'RE GOING TO CRASH –"

Adrian Pucey was headed straight for Dawn so in a few short moments they would crash head-on. Dawn didn't falter – she was an inch away from Pucey's speeding broom when she jerked upwards over the Slytherin Captain dodging a Bludger as she did so… There was a thunder of boos from the Slytherin side.

"- And Bludger hit by Vincent Crabbe hits Captain Adrian Pucey head on" Lee announced happily "I hope it hurts you son of a –"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"I mean, take that you oversized mountain troll –"

"_Jordan you're asking for it_."

"Alright, alright – Bludger almost knocks out Slytherin Captain – AND DAWN IS COMING UP FAST –"

Everyone had been focusing on Pucey they didn't notice that Dawn had made it past the other two chasers with the Quaffle and was closing in on the Slytherin goal.

"Summers with the Quaffle – she's going to sco– NO I DON'T BELIVE IT – another excellent save by Green."

The Slytherins cheered feeling slightly better that Gryffindor hadn't been able to score. Pucey shook his head – still dazed – nose looking like it might be broken. Madam Hooch flew over exchanging a few words with the Slytherin Captain. Pucey shook his head several times and there was another eruptions of cheers from the Slytherins when Pucey stayed on the field.

Harry did another lazy lap around the field – Malfoy never too far away incase he saw the Snitch. Harry's eyes darted from side to side behind his glasses looking for any signs of the little gold ball. Lee was still commenting on the game.

" – Tate closing in on the Gryffindor hoops – dodges a Bludger – swerves around Johnson – throws the Quaffle – BRILLIANT SAVE BY RON WEASLEY –"

Harry cheered along with the other Gryffindors. Ron's ears went very pink – he was torn between pride and shock at being able to block Tate.

---

The moment was short lived however – an hour and a half had already passed and Slytherin had just scored yet again.

"- That's now Slytherin one-hundred-and-fifty Gryffindor nothing –"

Harry groaned in frustration – no game had ever been this bad. And it wasn't like Conner, Angelina and Dawn weren't getting anywhere near the Slytherin goals. They'd had several shots more than the Slytherins not including the penalty shots they'd earned when Goyle smashed a Bludger towards Madam Hooch, when Brian Tate deliberately crashed into Conner and a number of times the Slytherin team had tried to cause severe injury to the Gryffindors.

No, it wasn't Dawn, Conner or Angelina. They would have made all those shots if the Slytherin Keeper wasn't so damn good. Tyler Green had talent that's for sure.

But it's not as if the Gryffindor team was easing up either. Ron had managed to block most of the Slytherins shots – the second youngest Weasley was actually very good – had anyone else been keeping (except for maybe Oliver Wood) Gryffindor would be behind _triple_ what they were already. The only reason Slytherin were as high as they were now were thanks to a few cunning tactics. Once Crabbe knocked a bludger into Ron's stomach sending him through the hoop himself while Adrian (still mad as a hippogriff with a hernia because of his broken nose) managed to score six times while Ron was being revived.

Lee Jordan was loosing his cool "- Banner swoops clear down the pitch, Slytherin in the lead thanks to a colossal bit of cheating –"

"_Jordan_" Professor McGonagall yelled; she was having a hard time controlling her temper too.

"OK, OK – Banner with the Quaffle headed down the pitch – passes to Puc – INTERCEPTED BY JOHNSON – GO ANGELINA – Gryffindor Chaser flies clearway to the other end of the pitch and- FOUL – THAT WAS A FOUL YOU MISERABLE –"

Jordan filled the air with magnified curses; McGonagall didn't stop him – she was yelling too. There was a loud screech from the crowd as Angelina plummeted towards the ground. Crabbe and Goyle (who'd both kicked the brooms of the Weasley Twins so they spun out of control) had double hit a bludger, which streaked across the front of Angelina's broom and snapped it in half.

Harry was yelling with the rest of the crowd – that had to be illegal. But there was an even bigger problem; with the broom broken it could no longer fly, which meant Angelina (over a hundred feet in the air) plunged towards the hard ground.

The shrieking from most of the girls in the crowd were no help ("She'll be killed" someone said). Conner and Dawn sped to her rescue but Harry knew they'd never get there in time. But Fred (who'd gotten control of his spinning broom) dove after the falling Angelina in hot pursuit reaching her when she was five feet from the ground grabbing her by the scruff of her robes and yanking up to save her from a messy landing. Madam Hooch signaled a time out, stopping Pucey – who'd grabbed the Quaffle while Angelina fell – from scoring ("Hah" scoffed Ron).

Both teams headed towards the ground – Harry rushing over to with his teammates to Angelina who was visibly shaking though still in Fred's crushing embrace ("Angelina Johnson, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!").

"Angelina are you alright" Dawn asked – she appeared to be slightly shaken too.

"I'm good, I'm good," Angelina said, as Fred finally let her go "But my broom snapped – we forfeit if I can't fly…"

"Miss Johnson" Madam Hooch said, approaching briskly "Can you still fly? You may use one of the schools brooms… unless you wish to forfeit the match instead."

Angelina glanced at the rest of her teammates apprehensively, she sighed, "The show must go on."

As the teams took a ten-minute break Angelina revised another strategy "Harry – if we ever needed the Snitch it would be now – while we still have _some_ shred of dignity left."

"_Where_ did they get that Keeper" Conner fumed, he was still a bit peeved at the fact that Green had blocked every spectacular shot he'd made.

"Probably on steroids or something" Dawn said, every bit as disgruntled as Conner.

"Steroids?" Ron asked.

"Never mind" Dawn said dismissively.

"As I was _saying_," Angelina cut in "If Harry catches the Snitch before Slytherin has another chance to score we'd be tied and it wouldn't look as bad than if Slytherin beat us by a hundred and fifty to nothing…"

"Three hundred to nothing if _they_ catch the Snitch" George added.

"That is _not_ going to happen" Harry vowed "I'll get the Snitch if it kills me."

"The last time you said that the bludger almost _did _kill you" Fred snorted.

"Better yet – get the Snitch or kill Malfoy" Ron said.

"We could win if we just got one more goal and then Harry got the Snitch" Conner put in.

"If that's possible," Angelina mused, "We could try the Hawkshead Formation…"

They were interrupted as a house-elf stepped in and handed Angelina one of the best school brooms (which wasn't saying much, really) and Madam Hooch called all the players back onto the field. ("Remember, Harry" Angelina said, "The moment you see the Snitch – grab it no matter what.") The two teams kicked off to continue to game.

Lee was in a bad mood – partially because McGonagall had come back to her senses and given him Detention for the long string of curses he'd shouted during the match.

He spelled his throat once more "Now back to this embarrassing stint we call sport –"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall warned, though the look on her face plainly said she agreed with him.

"Fine – penalty shot taken by Gryffindor's Angelina Johnson –"

The broom Angelina was now on was nowhere near as good as her own. The broomstick wobbled, causing her to miss the shot, Tyler Green blocking easily.

Harry sped around the pitch, eyes darting desperately seeking the Snitch – it had to be caught and it had to be now. Malfoy stayed close by as usual – which might make it difficult if Harry wanted a quick end.

Suddenly he saw it – a glint of gold and a flutter of wings right next to the Gryffindor goal posts. Harry dove – so did Malfoy.

"POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH" Jordan announced with renewed energy, "But wait – hold on what's this?"

Harry didn't dare look, keeping his eyes on the snitch as sped in a different direction with both him and Malfoy close behind.

In the match now above him, Angelina, Conner and Dawn had made a triangle – the Hawkshead Formation –, Conner in the lead holding the Quaffle. The trio sped forward – dodging Bludgers and the Slytherin players fighting their way towards the goal. Conner passed the Quaffle back to Dawn who passed to Angelina who passed back to Dawn and then to Conner. The three Gryffindor chasers kept throwing the Quaffle to each other confusing their opponents who were trying to intercept them or knock them from the sky.

As they neared the Slytherin goals, Conner suddenly stopped short, feigning a pass to Dawn (causing the rest of the Slytherins to charge for her) before speeding off towards Tyler Green who was waiting eyes on the Quaffle.

Conners broom picked up speed, as he tossed the Quaffle from hand to hand in a completely daring move (what if he'd dropped it?) and headed towards the middle hoop. Green planted himself firmly in front of the middle hoop but this was what Conner seemed to be waiting for. The half-demon faked left, dodged right and swooped right under Tyler Greens broom and up again to throw the Quaffle in the middle hoop.

"TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR" Lee yelled.

A second later Harry felt his hand close around the tiny golden ball – it's wings fluttering helplessly against his palm. There was an uproar from the crowd. Because of Conners miraculous goal – they'd won.

"I DON'T BELIVE IT – O'NEIL SCORES AND POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH – SLYTHERIN ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS TO GRYFFINDORS ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY – GRYFFINDOR WIN. OH I SAY –"

Conner had landed and was being kissed firmly on the lips by Vicky.

***

The celebration that night was colossal. Hermione had Collin Creevey take a picture of the entire team and develop it so she could put an engorgement charm on it so it was twenty feet high and thirty feet wide; all with Harry, Dawn, Conner, Angelina, the Twins and Ron smiling and waving, brooms in hand.

Dobby the house elf had personally delivered a huge feast of different desserts to Gryffindor Tower. None of the Gryffindor team could escaped the constant pat on the back, Harry and Conner especially – being the hero's of the match. Harry felt Conner deserved most of the credit – it took all his will and determination (not to mention the strong urge to beat Tyler Green) to make that last goal for the win. Had Harry caught the Snitch a second sooner they would have tied.

A sixth year was shaking Dawns hand so hard she thought it might come off as he congratulated her on some of the best flying he'd said he'd seen in a good long while. While Ron was being clapped on the back heavily and repeatedly being told that Wood would have been proud.

They all stumbled to bed very late but still woke early the next morning to head down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room on Hermione's insistence that they keep practicing that Patronus that not one of them but Harry could do. To everyone's surprise Conner brought out this wand and bellowed "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_" – a large silver dog (a German Shepard to be precise) erupted from his wand and sprinted around the room before disappearing. Conner gave a satisfied sort of smile as his friends stared at him, lost for words.


	15. Dsicussions and Arrivals

**AN- A big thanks to all my reviewers as usual. I really enjoyed writing the Quidditch Match – though I'm kinda running out of ideas for another one. Oh well – it'll come to me and the next match isn't for a while yet.**

**Just in case you didn't catch on – Harry and Conner are the only ones so far that have produced a Corporeal Patronus. I thought it might be nice to have Hermione _not_be first for a change.**

* * *

  


**Discussions and Arrivals**

**Fourth Floor Empty Classroom, Hogwarts, England, 10:00 a.m., Saturday, October 12**

A week had already passed since the Quidditch match and Conners good mood was still not to be shattered. The only one who had managed to produce a Patronus at this stage was Harry, Conner and finally Hermione who'd managed to conjure a slivery Otter just the day before.

Harry had discussed it with Lupin and Oz who'd agreed that it might be best if Ron and Dawn could produce a Corporeal Patronus before they began teaching.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Conner and Dawn had shifted their sessions to an empty classroom a few days before so as not to get in Professors Lupin and Osbourn's way. Yet somehow word had managed to leak out that Harry and Co. were learning how to Produce Corporeal Patronus and today there was quite a shock as Harry and the others walked in the room to find a small group waiting for them. This included Ginny and Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ravenclaws Victoria Walters (Conners Girl) and Luna Lovegood (a friend of Ginny's) and HufflePuffs Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize this one was booked" Harry said, as he and the others turned to leave.

"No wait" Neville said, "We want to learn."

Harry sighed inwardly – he really was no teacher. But all of them looked at him hopefully.

_Why do I always cave_Harry thought to himself.

"Alright" Harry resigned, "But I'll need Conner and Hermione's help."

* * *

  


"I think it's a brilliant idea" Lupin grinned, when Harry had come to him.

Harry sank into one of the chairs in Lupin's office. Harry let his attention stray to a tank of Doxy's in the corner – most of which were pulling faces at him. Harry shook his head and focused on the problem at hand.

"How is it a brilliant idea?" Harry asked, rubbing his head. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"By creating this… Patronus Club… you can teach those willing to learn without me having to restructure my lesson plan. Besides – I know from personal experience that learning with friends can sometimes be far more effective that learning from a Professor."

Harry had opened and closed his mouth several times. Patronus Club? Lupin was now placing all teaching responsibility on _him_. Once again Harry got the feeling that Lupin's faith in him was still somewhat over the top.

"Fashion tip, Potter?" Oz grinned, as he came in carrying a cage that held what looked like a very large ferret "Mouth looks better closed."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and Lupin gave a light chuckle. Harry's shock was increased when the ferret-like creature looked at him through the bars of his cage and shouted "What you looking at, bozo?"

Oz pulled a black sheet over the ferret-thingy's cage ("Watch what yer doin', ya big ox!") and placed in down next to the Doxy tank.

"OK – what was that?" Harry asked, once he'd regained the ability to speak.

"Jarvey" Lupin explained, "For the next lesson. Like a large ferret with the unique ability to talk."

"Unfortunately nothing it has to say is worth hearing" Oz grinned, "They tend to only speak insults – what a waste of ability."

Harry grinned back.

"But back to his Patronus Club, Harry" Lupin said, "It's a great idea – I'll send word through the school."

"Oh joy" Harry muttered sarcastically.

"It's easier this way" Lupin insisted, "This way the only ones learning are the ones who truly want to learn."

Harry sighed, resigned – was his life never going to get easier?

* * *

  


The notice was up the next day:

**_PATRONUS CLUB_**

**_-Anyone interested in producing a Corporeal Patronus? Come to the empty classroom on the Fourth floor at 5:00 p.m. Monday 14th of October._**

**_-Club President Harry Potter_**

Harry looked at the notice with a mixture of pride and distaste. Club President indeed.

"It does make sense though" Dawn said, as if reading his mind, "You of course started this whole thing."

"Did not" Harry said stubbornly "Lupin did."

Dawn raised an eyebrow "whose been teaching us for the past few weeks? Who helped Conner conjure a Patronus before the rest of us – including Hermione? Who just yesterday helped me and Ron conjure our own Corporeal Patronuses."

It was true, just the day before Dawn managed to produce a silver Fox and Ron's had ironically took form of a Weasel.

"That wasn't me!" Harry half-shouted, "That was you guys. That was Conner – it was _his_happy thought..."

"Yes – but you're the one who taught us the basic steps, the one who encouraged Conner."

Harry rolled his eyes "There's no winning with you, is there?"

Dawn grinned impishly "Nope – see this?" she asked pointing at her face "A little thing I learned from Willow called a 'Resolve Face' – remember it well cuz once I have this on, there's no budging the issue."

* * *

  


Ginny Weasley stormed down the charms corridor, hugging her books tightly, feeling thoroughly and completely pissed off. They'd been at it again – Fred and George. OK – they were her brothers and she loved them but that still didn't stop them from being royal pains in the ass. Humph, _nothing_could stop Fred and George from being royal pains in the ass – it's what they were born to do. But today they'd pissed her off more than usual.

The topic of discussion – as it usually was – was Harry Potter. It wasn't a new subject – it was in fact, very, very, very old. The twins just didn't seem to get it. _Ginny Weasley did NOT love Harry Potter_. Well – she did love Harry, of course she always would. He'd saved her life – but she just didn't LOVE him. That was it – end of discussion. But Fred and George wouldn't leave it alone – claiming she was lying. Ginny didn't know if they were joking or if they actually thought she loved him.

Either way it was grating heavily on her nerves and her patience was wearing dangerously thin. The next time Fred and George started badgering her about it, she put them in the hospital wing for a month.

Ginny was so wrapped up in her own fury that she didn't notice the obstacle in her path until she rounded a corner and smacked into the broad chest of Draco Malfoy. Ginny stumbled back dropping her books.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel" Draco snapped.

"_You_watch where _you're_going, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped back at him in a half shout.

Draco blinked – the Weasel girl had just yelled at him. She had more spunk than he'd thought. She hadn't bothered to pick up her books, her eyes were filled with rage and she was glaring up at him like there was no tomorrow. All right – not even _he _could have pissed her off this much. Maybe he'd just caught her at a bad time. In spite of himself, Draco grinned and then began chuckling. Who knew the Weasel Girl had such fire in her – it was refreshing. As if in a trance, he bent down and picked up the few books that she'd dropped. She wasn't at all like Granger – who could never be seen without at least fifteen books pilled in her arms – no, the Weasel Girl just had what she needed. Draco handed the books to her with a smirk.

"Nice day, Weasley" and then he walked off.

Leaving Ginny, not as pissed as before, but very much dumbfounded. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Draco had been nice to her. Draco _Malfoy_had just been nice to her. And when he'd left he'd called her 'Weasley' – not Weasel like before. Not Weasel Girl like always. Just Weasley. That was a little unnerving.

"That was interesting" a voice said from the shadows.

Ginny turned to see Willow leaning casually against the wall. How long had she been watching?

"What just happened?" Ginny asked, more to herself than to her cousin.

Willow grinned, "I think you might have impressed him. And him calling you Weasley instead of Weasel might be the first step on the path to civility."

"Malfoy? Civil?" Ginny shook her head; "There's two words that should never be used in the same sentence."

"Well, maybe not 'Malfoy' – what about just 'Draco'?" Willow said.

Ginny sent her a confused look.

"I mean, look at it this way" Willow said, "the Malfoy's you always suppose are evil, prejudice and all in all complete assholes."

"Follow you so far" Ginny said dryly.

"But did you ever stop to think that maybe Draco's not a Malfoy, that maybe Draco's just Draco?" Willow grinned, "Think about it."

And then she left leaving Ginny once again dumbfounded for the second time that day. The youngest Weasley shook her head and continued on her way to the library. What Willow just pointed out made a little too much sense for her frame of mind.

* * *

  


"Miss Brown, keep that arm straight" Faith instructed, trying not to sound to exasperated.

She glanced at the small cluster of students that had signed up for a little weekend practice for Physical Defense class. Faith caught Buffy's eye, both Slayers near the end of their rope. It was mostly girls who'd signed up – the ones who unfortunately were completely hopeless when it came to combat.

_At least they have spirit_Faith thought with a wry grin; she had to respect them for that at least.

Faith gave Buffy a look and the two Slayers quickly drew a safe distance away from the students. They were in plain view of them but out of hearing range.

"I am loosing my grip with these kids" Faith gave and exasperated sigh, "I mean – how hard can it be to aim a longbow?"

Buffy shot her a bemused look followed by a smirk worthy of Spike or Draco.

"B, I think you've been dating Spike way too long" Faith shook her head.

Buffy laughed, "I know this is frustrating – but _you _couldn't even _string_a longbow, first time you handled one. From what I remember you just yelled 'screw it' after the first few attempts and swung it at some poor unsuspecting vamp."

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm with you" Buffy grinned, "I swear if Parvati Patil gets that stance wrong one more time – _I'll_be the one to hit her over the head with that longbow."

Faith snickered "B, I think Dumbledore tends to discourage…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Buffy interjected "Physical violence towards students is frowned upon – but I am _this_close" Buffy said, holding her thumb and forefinger a few millimeters apart "To letting Spike come down here and drain them."

"But the chip…"

"Funny thing about that" Buffy said, "Electrical things don't work here."

"So the only thing that's keeping him from draining us dryer than the Sahara desert…"

"…Is my soul and the slayer," Spike said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Bother slayers jumped – _stupid Vampiric speed_.

"Don't_do_that," Buffy snapped.

"Aw, what's wrong, pet" Spike smirked "That Slayer sense of yours not working right?"

"Spike, you may have a soul and you know I love you but that _still_doesn't mean you're not a pain the ass," Buffy grumbled causing Spikes smirk to widen.

"I think I'll leave you two love birds alone" Faith said with a smirk of her own, she headed back towards the students "Alright everyone that's enough practice for one day – you're all improving" '_Liar_' Faith scolded herself.

Suddenly she heard slow, sarcastic clapping coming from a nearby tree. Faith turned, Sirius was leaning casually on the trunk with a rolled of parchment in one hand.

"Interesting lesson" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

The students scuttled passed him towards the castle. Some averted their gaze while others gave a few quiet 'Good day, Mr. Black' as they passed. Only one or two kids gave a hearty – 'Morning, Sirius' when they passed him. Some were still a little uncomfortable around Sirius – mostly because their parents didn't want to believe he was innocent.

"So what brings you out here to our embarrassing little freak show?" Faith asked once all the students were out of hearing range – Buffy and Spike ushering them all into the castle.

Sirius and Faith started walking up to the castle themselves.

"I got it" Sirius said, all but waving the parchment in his daughters face.

"Got what?" Faith asked, barely suppressing a grin.

"The answer to our Weasley question" Sirius grinned, unrolling the letter, "From Narcissa – it'll be easier to explain with the Family Tree."

Father and Daughter headed to Faiths room. Once inside Sirius casually brushed a bit of dust off the top of the Weasley portion of the tapestry.

"OK – explain" Faith said.

"It seems that my Great Uncle Martin – the one who owned the family tree _you_have – was very good friends with Timothy Weasley – Rons' Great Grandfather. Their children – Kevin Weasley and Janice Black – were supposed to get married until, right here. See – they both died before that could happen – both Aurors. Great Uncle Martin was the only one who had the Weasleys listed on his tree – they were that close."

Faith swallowed, she noticed that under the pictures of Kevin Weasley and Janice Black, year of birth was closely followed by year of death. They'd only been about twenty or so. Faith looked above the Weasley's pictures – where Sirius brushed away that bit of dust. In thin gold letters were the words _The Friends that Should have Been Family_.

* * *

  


Draco slumped in a chair next to the Slytherin Common Room fire. He'd been doing that a lot lately; just sitting, thinking, worrying, whatever you want to call it. When he was in one of these moods all the other Slytherins knew better than to disturb him. Even Crabbe and Goyle – thick as they were – wouldn't even approach him, much less talk. But then again, they didn't have much of a vocabulary to begin with.

The Common Room was now pretty much empty – with the exception of Millicent Bulstrode's damned cat chasing all the other bloody pets in the dorm – specifically Eric Finch's oversized rat. A monster, that one – it could probably give Grangers' cat a run for his money when it came to size.

So he was sitting there – worrying as usual. But today was an entirely different kind of worry. Draco's thoughts had been dragged back to earlier that day. The Weasel Girl – what had made him act so… _humane_… towards her? Was it because no one else had been in the corridor? Had any of the other Weasel boys been there, he might have acted nice just to piss them off. People hated nothing more than to see a Malfoy be nice to somebody – especially their 'Mortal Enemies' – as Buffy or Giles might put it. But no, he'd acted nice to her just the same. Maybe it was because he could tell she'd been having a bad day. No, no that wasn't at all right either – why would he care if the Weasel Girl was having an off day or not. He should have thrived when he'd noticed – further taunting her to tears. Yes, that's what _should_have happened. That would have been normal – then the memory wouldn't be haunting him right then.

The sound of the door to the Common Room being opened jarred Draco out of his Ginny-infested-thoughts.

"Well if it isn't Great Uncle Spike" Draco said sarcastically.

Spike strode forward; behind him Pansy Parkinson followed meekly "I've been told you haven't been eating…"

"Some people have been talkative" Draco glared at Pansy who shifted slightly behind Spike.

"Shut up, she did the right thing" Spike said, he turned to Pansy "get to bed, pet, I've got it from here."

When Pansy didn't move right away Spike raised his voice slightly "_Now_, Parkinson."

At this, she scampered off to the girls dorm. Draco frowned.

"It's not that late – I'm allowed to be up."

"'Tis not a question of _that_" Spike half growled, "Bloody hell, you're looking more dead than I am."

"Difference being – I'm still breathing."

"You won't be if you keep that up," Spike snarled.

"Was that a threat?" Draco demanded, brief indignation flaring in his eyes.

"Yeah, you gonna do something about it?" Spike snapped, "Look, we've got a guest – I think she might be able to help with your… problem."

Draco's expression perked ever so slightly – but he squashed it down. If it was one thing he'd learned, it was – never get your hopes up, you'll just be even more disappointed. Nevertheless, Draco followed his uncle outside.

* * *

  


It was at the highest tower in the school. Harry knew it from when he and Hermione had carried Norbert up here – but no one else was supposed to know that except himself, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid. And it was just a cold as the day they'd done so. Harry pulled his robes tighter around him wistfully wishing he'd thought to bring a cloak and envying the fact the Hermione and Ron were in their beds, warm and comfy.

But still, in a way he wouldn't have wanted to miss this. Especially with Dawn so close. She was shivering ever so slightly, Harry noticed. And being the gentleman he was, he pulled her close to share his over-robe. It was cozy enough for the both of them.

"Watch it, Potter" Buffy threatened, but she spoiled the effect by smiling "That's my sister you've got there."

Harry and Dawn both blushed. Several people were up in the tower with them that night. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Tara Wes, Giles and Cordelia shivered, drawing the cloaks they'd thought to bring closer around them. Angel and Conner didn't shiver visibly but Harry had reason to believe that they were just as cold as everyone else. Out of the Hogwarts staff Dumbledore stood out noticeably, white beard shimmering and McGonagall stood behind him like a shadow. Hagrid was easily the largest and even Lupin, Oz and Sirius had managed to make it.

"I've got him" Spike said, appearing at the door with Draco close behind.

The wind was so strong that even Draco's slicked-back hair was blowing.

"You could have told me to bring a cloak," Draco snapped at his uncle.

"Stop complainin'."

"Explain to me again why we're up here" Faith grumbled, "If we have guests, won't they come through the front door like any normal person would."

"Probably because it _is_normal," Buffy retorted, still shivering "This place tends to encourage abnormal-ness. Just like everything else we're used to."

"Look" Angel said.

"Where?" Cordy asked.

"Right there" Spike replied, pointing to somewhere in the night.

How he saw it was anyone's guess – must have been some vampire thing. It would make sense. It took almost ten minutes before anyone else was able to spot the black figure that appeared. It took a while before Harry realized that the disoriented shape was a black winged horse with a rider. The creature swooped down and everyone stepped back as it came in for a landing. Hagrid's eyes lit up in delight at the sight of it. Harry could tell the half giant would want to cart the magnificent animals off as soon as possible.

Dust flew up and the wind blew even stronger than before. It reminded Harry of the effect a muggle helicopter might have when landing or taking off. Now that they were much closer, everyone could see horse and rider very clearly. The winged stallion was very large – thought not as large as the horses pulling the Beauxbatons carriage last year – still, this one could carry a much bigger and much heavier passenger than the one that just dismounted.

She was a young woman that appeared to be in her early twenties – around the same height as Faith with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair that fell into ringlets around her shoulders. She had shockingly bright blue eyes that seemed to be made even brighter by the color of her hair. She was dressed like a muggle, in black jeans, a red, long sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket. She ran fingers through her hair casually, trying to remove the wind-blown look. The movement was all too natural – as if she'd done it several times before.

Dawn looked the older girl up and down – she knew this was Spikes cousin, it was who they had been waiting for. But still, she didn't look like she could be related to Spike and Draco. She wasn't blond and her eyes weren't really close to the same shade as Spikes'. But they seemed to have the same sort of steely glint that Draco's had.

Suddenly the woman in question rested her gaze on Spike – and _smirked_. That was all the proof Dawn needed – she was related to Spike alright. There was no mistaking that smirk.

Spike seemed momentarily frozen as he faced this ghost from his past. Then something inside him seemed to snap and he rushed forward enveloping his cousin in a tight hug. This brought quite a few stares – Spike really wasn't the 'hugging' type – at least not publicly. The emotion must have been a bit too much for his undead heart, Dawn decided, sharing a bemused look with Harry and Conner. Even Draco seemed to suppress a smirk, as he watched his uncle.

Josephina raised an eyebrow when Spike finally put her down "So, dear cousin of mine. Fighting on the other side of the street? Had to see this to believe it."

"Well, believe it now, pet, 'cause it's true" Spike smirked, "And I see you've turned into a bloody American."

"Lost my accent a while back" Jo grinned, waving it off "I see that over a hundred years hasn't managed to improve your manners – are you going to introduce me?"

Spike chuckled "Everyone, this is my cousin. Josephina Winters."

"It's Jo" Spike's cousin interjected as Spike introduced her to the scoobies that were there.

It was strange. In a way she seemed to know all of them. She'd smiled brightly at Willow, saying she'd heard of her. To which Willow gave an embarrassed sort of look and babbled about her little escapade with dark magic – Jo silenced her saying that everyone slips at one point. Jo shook hands with Tara, who was positively beaming at her – probably because she'd said exactly the right thing to make Willow feel better. Cordelia – according to Jo – had become increasingly well known now that she was a seer. And apparently everyone knew about the so-called 'renegade' watchers. Hearing this made Faith laugh out loud.

"You're Sirius's kid" Jo said, it was more of a statement than a question.

Of all thing things she'd expect to be known as, 'Sirius's kid' wasn't one of them.

"Faith Black" Faith introduced herself, "And they're not the renegade ones" she said, jerking her head towards the watchers "That would be me."

Jo laughed, gripping the younger slayers hand, "So I've heard. S'all better now?"

"Much."

"Good."

Faith grinned, liking the girl already.

"So, you must be Buffy Summers?" Jo said turning to the blond, "I've been wanting to meet the Slayer that's thwarted death twice. Not to mention the one who's made this buffoon fall in love again" Jo nudged Spike.

This brought a chuckle from most.

"How did… how did you…?" Spike sputtered.

"I have my sources, cuz, you didn't think I was keeping an eye on you all these years?" Jo demanded, "I made it a point to know what you were doing every once in a while. I've got friends in the fold."

Spike snorted. Jo greeted Dumbledore like an old friend, gave McGonagall a respectful 'hello' and shook Hagrid's oversized hand. She was pleasant to Sirius and to Lupin and Oz even after learning they were werewolves.

Dawn noticed that Angel and slunk more and more into the shadows. If he didn't want to see her why had he come? Jo paused when she came to him.

"Angelus" she whispered tightly.

"It's Angel now, Jo" he replied just as tightly.

"Yes – I heard that what you'd been calling yourself these days, _Peaches_" Jo snickered.

The tension in the air at that moment was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jo's eyes were hard and full of conflict. Dawn wondered what it would be like to face someone that had killed you.

"I'm trying" Angel stated.

"I've heard" Jo replied evenly.

Dawn could practically feel the wave of confusion that settled over everyone. The tension lessened.

"We'll talk later?" Angel asked.

"Looking forward to it" Jo said dryly.

Jo's smile was back in place when she met Dawn, Harry, Conner and Draco.

"Harry Potter?" Her steely blue eyes raked Harry's hairline upon hearing his name – but she left it at that, "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Who hasn't?" Harry muttered.

Jo laughed outright, "I've heard a great many things about you, Potter, but no one ever mentioned the fact that you were brusque."

Harry had to smile at that, "I've heard one or two interesting things about you as well."

"I can imagine" Jo grinned, shooting a look at Spike who shrugged nonchalantly, returning her attention to Harry she said, "I'll be looking forward to swapping life and death stories with you sometime."

"Ditto."

Jo grinned and surveyed Conner – who was staring back with an unreadable expression. At the mention that Conner was Angel's son, Jo raised a quizzical eyebrow sending Angel a look that said – 'we're adding this to our conversation'.

"What's it like having him for a father, then?" Jo asked Conner, jerking her head in Angel's direction.

Conner smirked "Never a dull moment."

Jo grinned back, while several people snickered.

"Well, if it ain't the half-pint" Jo grinned at Draco who scowled "Oh, you're family alright. Spike – you never told me you had a clone."

"Hah, bloody, hah, he's Richard's line."

"Looks more like you though."

"Uh… Richard?" Draco asked.

"Your great, great, great Grandfather" Jo explained, "Give or take a few more 'greats'," She turned back to Spike "You sure _you _didn't knock Arelia up?"

"_Jo_!" Spike yelled halfway between, scolding and amusement "You remember what I was like back then."

"A complete nerd, yeah I remember" Jo smirked as Spike glared at her.

Draco snickered uncontrollably, "Arelia?"

"Richards wife" Spike gritted, "No I didn't sleep with her – hell I didn't even _like_the bint."

Draco wasn't the only one snickering at this point. In fact several people on the roof – mainly the girls – burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Jo, we're gonna hafta get together and talk some time" Buffy said, unable to control her giggling – Spike diverted his glare to her.

"Tell me when you do, B" Faith smirked, "I think these are the kind of stories I wanna hear."

Jo grinned – almost evilly – at Spike, before Dumbledore spoke.

"Perhaps we should step inside before we catch our deaths – it _is _a little cold," Dumbledore suggested, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Jo chuckled softly, "Yes let's. But is there a place that Avalanche might be able to sleep?"

The Winged Horse pawed the stone floor expectantly.

"I'm sure Hagrid will be happy to offer the paddock near his hut" Dumbledore smiled brightly.

Hagrid beamed, "'Till be no trouble at all," he said eagerly.

Jo smiled and gave a whistle, the black stallion flapped its wings and rose in the air disappearing around the castle.

"I think he'll know where to find it" Jo said.

The group then left the tower and stepped into the warm hallways. Hagrid and Jo had been chatting.

"… if yeh could, maybe chat to the students abou' winged horses..."

"I'd be happy too."

"Really" Hagrid gushed, "I was gonna start 'em on the horses after Halloween."

"Well, tell me when your first class is and I'll be there" Jo grinned.

Dumbledore conversed quietly with Spike who nodded and mumbled something to the rest of the adults on in the group. In just a matter of minutes the cluster of people dispersed to their rooms. Spike held Draco back.

"Ah, yes, now that I have your attention, Ms Winters" Dumbledore said, "There's a little matter we wished to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Jo looked at her cousin.

Spike gave her a wry smile "We have a problem."

* * *

  


**AN - Sorry about the long wait. School started a few weeks ago and I'm almost literally swimming in homework. Homework on the very first day of school has GOT to be ILLEGAL!**

**Anyway – the next chapter I'm hoping with come up soon. There'll be plenty more on Spikes cousin in the next chapter (I wanted to get this updated ASAP).**

**More stuff to come if my muse doesn't snap. Please bear with me if I don't update when I should. Thank you for your patience.**


	16. Lessons and Letters

**A/N – As I am forever doing, I apologize for another delayed chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed once more – you're the reason I keep writing.**

~~~~

**Lessons and Letters**

**Sirius Black's Quarters, Hogwarts, England, 2:00 a.m., Monday, October 14**

Sirius Black was nestled comfortably in the armchair, behind his desk, in his quarters. The branch of lit candles on his table and the fire stoked in the fireplace was enough to keep the room illuminated and comfortably warm, as it was very late and the chill of autumn was growing increasingly colder.

Sleep had eluded him that night for some inexplicable reason, so he'd found something useful to do with his time – such as writing his cousin.

_Dear Cissy,_

_I suppose 'How are you?' would be a senseless (not to mention 'stupid') question at the moment – since you're married to a Malfoy and are currently biting your nails over this whole thing concerning your only son, whom I can assume will be getting a certain repellent tattoo quite soon. Am I right?_

_I'm as good as my word – I've been keeping an eye on your Golden Boy very discretely. I have reason to believe that he's about as thrilled to join the Dark Circle as one would be entering a pit of hungry Acromantulas._

_I'm not certain if he honestly does not want to follow in his fathers' footsteps or if something else is on his mind. But it's been plain to anyone with eyes – or to anyone who cares – that Malfoy Jr. (who'd probably hex anyone for calling him that) has not been eating and has lost sleep._

_Several of us have gained insomnia lately. But your boy seems to be doing a little better every time he talks to his 'Great Uncle Spike' he's a relative of yours on the Malfoy side. You'd have to look back a few generations, though, in order to find him. I'm sure you know about him – one of the teachers I wrote to you about, remember._

_Despite him being a vampire, he has a very un-Malfoy streak. Oh – looks I can assure you remain the same (your son is practically his miniature double), but still there's a quality that I just can't put my finger on. Your son has it too – I think there's hope for him, Cissy, I really do._

_Ironically, another relative of Dear Old Draco has popped up. I think it's becoming some sort of feud – but I tell you, it's strange and a little unnerving to see Malfoy's act civil (pardon me if I give any particular offense). This newcomer is Spike's cousin – first cousin, Josephina Winters – yes she's over one-hundred years old but still looks to be in her early twenties, and get this _she's not a vampire_. I never got the whole tale, but I'm convinced that it would be one worth hearing._

_These peoples lives are interesting, I tell you. There are these story sessions in which our resident Watchers relate their lives (and the lives of the new teachers) to the students and most of the faculty. Both Watchers tell the tale with fervor, making me feel as if I've actually experienced their adventures myself. Next time I see them, I'll be sure to inform Mr. Giles or Mr. Pryce (it's actually Wyndam-Pryce, but I feel he shortens it for less of a mouthful) that they should write a novel – several, in fact – of their experiences and that of their friends._

_Oh, well, enough of that. I wish to thank you again for the information on the Weasleys. My daughter Faith, seemed genuinely perplexed and interested in the subject of our family. I am grinning broadly as I say that her keen interest in our heritage is somewhat disturbing – given our ancestors. But still, I never tire of talking to her. I've been missing her all my life. She's like a big sister to Harry as I knew she always would be. When James and Remus and I were growing up we always knew that when we had kids they would be like siblings to one another. But of course life always throws you curve-balls (using a muggle expression, sorry – I've been reading the muggle sports page way to much on my travels). But then again – nothing seems to interfere with destiny._

_My letter must come to a close now. But I hope to be hearing from you again soon. Don't worry too much – I'll still keep an eye on Draco, and I'm certain I wont be the only one. You may be surprised, Cissy, but there are _a lot_ of people who care deeply for your son. Don't stress yourself too much, and if anything happens or you just need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come to me._

_Sirius_

***

It was almost seven in the morning, and a thoroughly pissed off Draco Malfoy crushed his fathers letter in his hand – though crumpling the offending parchment still didn't help matters or make him feel any better. He walked the corridors, preparing to head to the Physical Defense room and see if he could make a few punch-bags explode – without the use of magic.

It was all written, plans for him and the other assholes of his house who seemed to feel that receiving a repugnant tattoo on ones forearm was a great honor.

Draco felt absolutely repulsed – he had the right mind to send an owl to his father and tell him he could shove it up his… wait a minute, what was Jo doing down here?

His distant relative – Draco seemed to be getting a lot of those recently – spotted him and grinned, it was strange seeing _his _grin on someone else's face.

"Came to pound out your frustrations?" Jo inquired, raising an eyebrow at the crumpled parchment.

"Something like that" Draco grunted.

"May I ask why?"

Draco handed the almost destroyed letter to her, removed his over-robe and proceeded to the nearest sandbag. Jo unfolded the parchment and frowned.

"Well, your dad's a right bastard, isn't he?" Jo remarked nonchalantly, though she continued to scowl.

"You said it, I didn't" Draco retorted, attempting a roundhouse kick and wincing when he lost balance and fell.

Jo shook her head and helped him up, "No, no, no – your stance isn't right," She showed him the right position "If you don't correct it you're going to keep falling."

"I came here to beat the shit out of something, not to learn what the right stance is" Draco snapped, but did what she said anyway.

"Didn't that little talk the other day teach you anything?"

Draco didn't answer, but kept pounding. How could he forget that talk they had just the night before.

~FLASHBACK~

Jo, Spike and Draco followed Dumbledore into his office. The headmaster motioned for them to sit, everyone obliged.

"So what's the big problem?" Jo inquired when no one said anything.

"Lucius is planning on bringing Draco into the Fold this Christmas" Spike explained.

"What a Merry Christmas that's gonna be" Jo said sarcastically, she turned to Draco "Finally, a Malfoy who doesn't feel the need to go around killing people for the fun of it. So, I guess you're the Black Sheep in the family?"

"In White Sheep's clothing" Draco nodded, with a way too calm expression "See, there's one little thing – my father doesn't know I detest him."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Then that gives us the home team advantage, doesn't it."

"That's what we're hoping" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Got any bright ideas?" Spike asked, "We've come up with a few, but most are either impossible or suicidal."

"Or both" Draco added.

Jo frowned in concentration; she set her gaze once more on Draco "Do you want this bad enough? Will you do anything at all costs to stop this from happening?"

Draco's steely eyes locked with hers "I'd rather be mauled by a herd of killer dragons than join _his_ inner circle."

Jo nodded, apparently satisfied, "I have some form of a plan. Draco goes to the initiation, we follow, we kick ass, we bust him out."

Spike raised an eyebrow, starting to think that all Slayers thought alike (it sounded like something Buffy or Faith would say) "_That's_ your plan!? Why don't we just run to Voldemort right now and offer our heads on silver platters."

"Gee, cousin, I thought Vampires were supposed to be fearless."

"Not when we're talking to Slayers" Spike quipped.

Jo shrugged, "It's the basic outline of a plan. If we're going to have something better we need much more detail; when, where, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…"

"Easier said than done" Draco put in, "My fathers been teaching me… to become one of them. And from what I know information like that is not given out in case people like you start coming up with plans like this" Draco gestured to nothing.

Dumbledore nodded, "Voldemort is seldom careless, but it does happen" his eyes twinkled, "We'll just have to wait until he _does _slip up."

"Which better be soon" Spike scowled.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that Patience is a Virtue?" Jo asked with a smirk as she rose from her chair "Then again, it's never been one of your strong points has it, cuz?"

Spike rolled his eyes. Draco said nothing, lost in thought. If they could pull if off, if they truly could, then he might actually have a chance. But Jo was right, they had to be patient – but time was one thing they were running out of.

~END FLASHBACK~

Draco tried the roundhouse kick again, this time successfully. Jo was right, as much as he hated to admit it.

"If it makes you feel any better, this here" Jo waved the letter around, "might actually be able to help us. And were also getting more information about the ceremony."

"From who?" Draco asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Never you mind" Jo smirked, rapping him lightly on the head with the parchment "We have sources. I'll tell you when we have something."

"But for now I'm on a need-to-know basis, is that it?" Draco asked angrily, "It _is_ my life you know?"

"Which is exactly why were doing this – if you want to live to see your sixteenth birthday, that is."

Draco scowled, "When my life is on the line I don't like being kept in the dark."

Jo's expression softened, "You won't be, I give you my word," Jo vowed, "But me withholding information is protecting someone else – not just you."

Draco didn't answer, she had a point – sort of…

***

Severus Snape appeared amongst a vast stretch of muggle ruins. Rome. He was here via a burning sensation on his arm. The Dark Lord made it a point to switch meeting places every so often – insufferable bastard. Severus pulled his hood up, and shadowed his face. He made his way towards a fire, burning brightly, making the shadows of the Death Eaters surrounding it flicker as if they were alive – the shadows that is.

Snape grimaced at his own mental joke – this wasn't a time for jokes and he had no humor to begin with. Severus approached the fire, of course at the head of it was the Dark Lord himself. Always the authority figure, Snape thought snidely.

Following basic formality, Snape knelt before his 'master'.

"Welcome, Severus" Voldemort hissed – very fitting, he was more snake than human anyway.

Severus said nothing, though he wasn't entirely sure if he should have kept silent.

"You have news for me." A statement, not a question.

"Yes, My Lord" Severus said, voice steady through immense effort, "She has arrived – the Slayer – the one who bears the fourth and most powerful gem."

Voldemort nodded apparently satisfied.

"The war is coming along nicely, so you know, Severus" he sneered, "Though, one must wonder why you haven't asked."

Severus mentally kicked himself, "Begging your pardon, My Lord, but I have learned not to question such matters – and I have been following the Prophet reports…"

Voldemort gave one of his trademark laughs – cold, cruel and empty. "Those fools have no idea what is coming to them. Our numbers are small now, but will increase greatly before the week is out, I guarantee you."

Severus remained silent.

"Why so quiet, Severus" Voldemort laughed, "Surely you'll want to voice your opinions."

"It's wonderful, My Lord, a great asset to us" Snape inwardly cringed at his wording – he was loosing his touch.

"Indeed" Voldemort nodded, a cruel smile playing at his lips "Once are forces are in full, and the initiation this Christmas is complete – we will proceed with stage two of my plan. As for you Severus – keep a watch on the new faculty. The Vampires, Slayers and the Red-Headed Witch in particular. If you can convince any of them to join us by Christmas, I will make sure you are amply rewarded…"

***

Harry had the look of someone who'd been in the way of a herd of rampaging hippogriffs. He wasn't surprised – it was how he felt. Alright, no more late nights for you, Harry thought to himself at the exact same moment that an overly cheerful Dawn came bouncing down the stairs.

"G'morning, sleepy" Dawn sing-songed, giving him a kiss on the cheek for his grumpiness.

"Well aren't we a friggin ray of sunshine this morning" Harry grumbled, smiling inwardly.

Dawn just laughed "Well it looks like 'the boy who lived' doesn't seem to be so happy to be alive."

"Oh, I'm just ecstatic" Harry rolled his eyes.

"First Patronus Club meeting is today" Dawn grinned, sitting in her boyfriends lap, catching him by completely by surprise, "Ready to show off your fountain of knowledge?"

"Uh-huh" Harry replied, not able to say much else with Dawn in his lap.

OK, so he'd seen Hermione sit in Ron's lap a hundred times – what was so different about this? It was Dawn, she was all nice and warm and… running her fingers through his hair. Alright, now he officially couldn't form any coherent thoughts – if he could he would have made a mental note to learn how to get his hormones under control to prevent him from zoning out at times like this.

Dawn grinned impishly at him, and as if in a trance Harry pulled her gently towards him and pressed his lips to hers.

And it was at that exact moment that Ron decided to walk in.

"Aw man, I did _not_ need to see that" Ron yelped, slapping his hands over his eyes.

Harry glared at his former best friend, while Dawn raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Alright, Ron, you have officially been hanging around Xander too often" Dawn informed him, "You're picking up some of his habits."

Ron grinned, removing his hands from his eyes. Conner walked in, grinning himself.

"So, Ron decided to crash the party as usual?" He asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Harry grumbled.

"I could hear him from upstairs" Conner smirked.

There was a simultaneous rolling of eyes.

"See, Ron" Hermione teased, "Sometimes you're just to loud for your own good."

Harry grinned evilly, "Here, here."

***

Narcissa Malfoy tucked her cousins' letter into the folds of her robes. If Lucius ever found out, she'd have a very noticeable bruise on her face – possibly several bruises. But even the combined fear and anger towards her husband couldn't spoil the mood she was in. You might even be able to describe it as a good mood – which was often unusual for Narcissa. 

Draco wasn't like his father, Sirius had said it – Draco didn't want the Dark Mark. Just the thought of that made Narcissa smile – inwardly of course because if Lucius saw her smiling, he'd be suspicious, the insufferable bastard. Always keeping a close watch on her – he'd married her because he wanted someone he could control. Narcissa had often kicked herself for marrying him. Why had she done it? He was handsome, he had charm, he was always so caring. Yeah right – she was just to blind to see all the evil under his mask. Once she'd found out who he really was, it was far too late.

Oh, but she'd be damned if Draco was going to turn out like that man.

Narcissa was glad Lucius was gone for the night. He'd been called by the 'Dark Lord' – which was probably to be followed by torturing a few muggles, then drinking and ending the evening with banging the hell out of some whore. Yes, Narcissa knew what went on in the inner circle – it wasn't pretty.

Narcissa flattened out a roll of parchment and dipped her quill in ink.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm doing as well as can be expected. Lucius is gone for the night, so I should have a little peace and quiet until tomorrow morning._

_Thank you for looking after Draco. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that he's doing well. Relatives, you say? Must be interesting – I'll have to meet them sometime. Hopefully they can find a way to save Draco, I'll help in any way I can._

_How is Faith? I'm glad she found the information I sent you useful. Don't worry, that unhealthy interest in our family history should wear off soon enough – and who knows, maybe it'll make her feel better about herself. I can't wait to meet her, if we ever get the chance that is. _

_Lucius seems to be keeping me on a very short 'leash' as he likes to call it. He carts me around like I'm some kind of dog and I think he suspects that I'm not entirely for Voldemort. But of course he knows I wouldn't try anything – which means he doesn't know me at all. He's confined me to the house mainly – like I'm some unruly child that's been grounded and needs to be watched at all times._

_I'm sending this letter with the owl you sent so Lucius won't notice any of our owls missing. He's so damn perceptive. I'm being extra careful nowadays, just so he won't suspect anything with Draco._

_Oh well, enough of that, I hope to meet some of these people you mentioned – they sound like an interesting lot and if these Watchers you speak of want to write about their experiences, I say go for it._

_Well, it's almost dawn and Lucius should be home soon, so I'd better send this before he gets here. Thank you again for keeping an eye out for Draco – please tell me if anything happens._

_Cissy_

_PS – Thank you for your offer, I might just take you up on that._

***

A loud bell chimed through the castle – school was officially out. Now to get prepared for the 'Patronus Club' that was starting in an hour.

Harry still couldn't believe it. What did _he _know about teaching?

"You'll do fine" Dawn told him, almost as if she was reading his mind.

Harry jumped, she'd just sneaked up on him, or maybe his senses weren't all that alert.

"Bloody hell" Harry breathed, "Could you _not_ do that?"

Dawn grinned apologetically, "Sorry, but when you're living on the Hellmouth, being quiet can save your life."

Harry winced in sympathy. The stories Giles and Wes had been telling were very graphic. They had finished the part where The Master had been destroyed, and were now somewhere in the middle of the whole Spike and Dru era. Harry had to admit – if he hadn't known Spike now, he'd have been scared shitless. In fact, when Spike and Dru made the scene, strange and fearful stares followed Spike all over the school for the next few days. Funny thing was, the vampire looked like he was enjoying it.

When Harry had asked Dawn about it, his girlfriend just laughed, "Oh, he's enjoying it alright. It's been so long since people have really feared him. I think he misses bits of it sometimes."

Harry shook his head, now focusing on his immediate problem, "I dunno if I'm fit for teaching."

"Hey, you taught us" Dawn shrugged.

"S'not the same" Harry protested.

"Sure it is" Dawn grinned, "Only you have more pupils. I'll head up to the common room, you'd better set everything up in the classroom."

Harry was about to sigh but his breath caught in his throat when Dawn kissed him deeply.

"For good luck" she winked before almost literally skipping off.

Harry stood rooted to the spot for several long moments, a grin creeping onto his face as he adjusted his glasses. As long as he had Dawn he had all the luck in the world.

***

The turnout for the Patronus Club wasn't so bad. Many people from his own house, plus Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were there. Harry didn't expect _any_ Slytherins to show, but the ones who did surprised him to no end. Only three Slytherins showed, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Tyler Green.

Harry climbed nervously on the stage like platform in the middle of the room. It was much like the Dulling Club setting. Harry coughed for attention. Everyone fell silent. For a moment Harry said nothing, but Dawn gave him a reassuring smile that made him feel a little braver.

"Welcome" Harry said, _god that sounded corny coming from him_ "to the Patronus Club. Alright, I'm not going to waste your time by babbling…"

"Too late, Potter" Draco Malfoy yelled.

Ginny, who for some odd reason was standing next to him, punched him in the arm. Harry glared at him. Draco shrugged and remained silent.

"Hold your wands, like so" Harry said, shifting in a position, "And you have to hold a single happy thought in your mind. It can be a memory or something that would make you happy. But it really has to be strong – these _are_ Dementors you'll be fighting after all. The stronger the happy feeling, the stronger the Patronus."

An involuntary shiver passed over the room.

"Once you have you're happy thought, concentrate hard on it, and yell _Expecto Patronum_, got it?"

Some in the crowd nodded.

"Like so" Harry said, focusing on the single happy thought of the fact that he would now be living with Sirius and Faith. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

The now familiar Silver Stag galloped across the room. Several people gasped and there was a splatter of applause.

"Now, don't get put out if you can't create one right away – it takes a lot of practice. The most you'll be able to do at first is a silver mist type thing – which will slow the Dementor, but not stop it. Myself, Dawn, Hermione, Conner and Ron will be here to help you if you need it."

***

It was late, and way past the kids curfew. Yet, Faith found herself wandering the halls, a roll of parchment in hand.

"'Just deliver the parchment'" Faith muttered, quoting Giles who had sent her on this particular 'mission', "'Just give it to Wes' he says 'He'll be in his rooms'. Giles just didn't happen to mention the _exact route_ to get to his rooms" Faith grumbled.

Then she spotted Nearly Headless Nick floating down the hall.

"Nick, hey, Nick" Faith called, sounding thoroughly relieved.

Nick turned, head falling off in surprise. With an embarrassed sort of chuckle, he tipped it back on.

"Good evening, Miss Black" he smiled, "Not lost are we?"

"Yes we are, as much as we… I… hate to admit it" Faith grinned, "You wouldn't happen to know where Wes… uh… Mr. Pryce's rooms are, would you?"

Nick chuckled, "Down the hall and turn left. There should be a portrait of an owl with glasses, that's the Watchers Quarters."

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to tickle the owl on it's belly and the door will open. Then you'll come to a very small hallway. Umm… I believe that the portrait on the right will be Mr. Pryce's room."

"You certainly know your way around" Faith smiled.

"I should" Nick grinned back, "This is my wing of the castle. But I was just about to head to the dungeons, Peeves is causing trouble again, and I'm afraid I'll need the Baron."

"Good luck with that" Faith grimaced, recalling several times when Peeves had recklessly destroyed parts of the castle.

"I'll certainly need it" Nick chuckled, "Good night to you, Miss Black."

"Night, Nick" Faith said.

She shook her head, sometimes Nick was just too proper for her state of mind. But he _did_ manage to lead her in the right direction. She almost laughed when she saw the Watchers Owl Portrait. As promised it wore glasses. Old looking books and scrolls surrounded it. Very academic – very Giles and Wes.

Faith brushed a careful finger down the owls tummy. The painting squirmed and gave a half hoot, half giggle. The portrait swung open and Faith stepped inside.

The Hall was very short indeed. It was roughly ten meters long (with a large window at the end) and four meters wide. "The portrait on the right" Faith muttered, turning to it.

On it was a large grizzly bear, in a forest with a lake and a large mountain in the background. The bear shook it's shaggy fur and blinked at her.

"Password?" the bear demanded.

Shit – she didn't know the password.

"Um… is Wes in there?" Faith asked.

"Yep" the bear nodded.

"Is he asleep?"

"Nope."

"Does he have company?"

"Nah – he never does."

"Can I come in then."

"Sorry, can't let you in without a password."

"Can you at least tell him I'm here?" Faith asked, frustrated now.

"Can't exactly get in now, can I?" the bear said huffily.

Faith frowned, "Couldn't you just open up, it's important."

"No can do, ma'am, I've got my orders."

"Then how am I supposed to get his attention?"

"You could try knocking."

Faith slapped a palm to her forehead. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She'd gotten so used to everything magical, that she'd forgotten simple things like knocking.

The bear gave her an impish, toothy grin.

"Don't you start," she threatened.

Faith rapped a few times on the portrait.

"Come in" Wes's gruff voice called from inside.

"That's my cue to open up" the Grizzly Bear grinned and the portrait swung open.

"It's about F***ing time" Faith muttered, while walking in "Hey, Wes, with all the experience you've had with vamps I'm surprised you'll pass out an invite so…"

Faith let her voice trail. Wes had his back turned to her, apparently pouring himself a drink. But he was topless – wearing only black sweat pants. Books, papers and scrolls littered his table.

Wes turned and blushed bright red when he caught her staring. And Faith was – staring that is. Faith had noticed before that he'd bulked up a bit – but he'd shaped up _much _more than she had anticipated. It must have been those sweaters he always wore – didn't do much for showing the body. Oh he'd put on muscle alright – the kind you only get from fighting demons.

"Uh… Faith… I wasn't expecting company."

"Ya think" Faith smirked, recovering her wit and leaning against the 'door' frame.

Wes grabbed a nearby shirt off the table and tugged it on in one fluid motion.

"Don't get dressed on my account" Faith said, smirk getting wider.

Wes blinked, "Huh?"

Faith shrugged, "I was just a little stunned seeing you all casual like. Never figured you for a shirt-off-at-home type of guy, Wes. Unless of course you have company," Faith grinned slyly peering around the room.

Wes regained some of his senses as well, "Very funny, Faith. Now was there something you wanted."

Faith raised an eyebrow at his response – he didn't blush this time. _Whoa, look who found himself a pair_, Faith thought, not sure if she should feel shocked, impressed or both.

"I'm playing messenger-girl for Giles" Faith said, handing him the parchment.

Wes unrolled it and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Faith asked.

"Hmm?… Oh, nothing really" Wes said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Old habit_, Faith realized.

"Just a little more information on Voldemort's plan."

It was then Faith noticed how tired he looked. Wes downed the glass of what Faith noticed to be Fire-Whiskey. At least as long as he was drinking it, he'd have no problem staying awake. Faith had tried some before – man that stuff had some serious zip.

"Is there anything I can do to help" Faith asked carefully.

Wes shook his head, "Thank you, Faith, but I'll be fine."

Faith didn't know if she should push. She and Wes barely talked since she came – not that she blamed him. There of course was the whole torture thing – god, how could she have done that to him. Guilt welled in the pit of her stomach. But outwardly she feigned calm.

Faith raised an eyebrow, "You know, Wes, I think the others are right – you and Giles need some sleep."

"There'll be plenty of time to sleep after we've stopped Voldemort" Wes said sitting back down at his desk.

"Yeah – well it won't do any good if you fall asleep right in the middle of the smack-down, and get yourself killed 'cause you were drowsy."

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you," Wes said indignantly.

"Screw it, Wes" Faith snapped so suddenly that Wes jumped, "I've tried with the subtle approach – but I think it's best to be straightforward."

Wes raised an eyebrow.

"You need some rest – and your going to get it even if I have to tie you down to the bed myself."

Wes blinked and it took a moment to register what she'd just said. Faith realized the double implication of her statement.

"Um… didn't mean it the way it sounded" Faith stuttered – it wasn't something she was used to. She hadn't stuttered in a while.

Wes couldn't help but grin at her discomfort. He went so far as to start chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Faith demanded.

Wes shook his head, "It's just strange seeing someone else stutter instead of me."

"Yeah and I'm surprised you aren't blushing at the mere thought" Faith snapped.

"If it wasn't so ironically funny, I might be" Wes mused, he then sighed, "Alright, I _promise_ to get some sleep."

"You swear?"

"Watchers honor" Wes vowed, holding a hand up.

Faith smirked, "And how good is that? You're not a Watcher any more and _what_ honor?"

"Hah, hah, hah" Wes said sarcastically.

Faith grinned and rolled her eyes, "See you at breakfast."

Once Faith had exited his room, Wes let go the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He'd been avoiding her all he could since she came and she didn't even know it. The reason he'd been avoiding her was also something he didn't want her to know about.

Giles – curse him – he knew why. He hadn't sent anything relevant. Just an old scroll with the same information. Except on the bottom, in Rupert Giles handwriting was one simple word. 'Coward'. Wes sighed again – he was of course a coward on this matter. Wes scrolled a single word of reply on a small slip of parchment to send back to Giles with his owl. 'Prat'.

***

Draco turned a corner, only to run smack-dab into Miss Ginny Weasley. Books, parchment and quills went flying.

"Watch it, Malfoy" Ginny said – though not in a way her brother would have said it. It was softer, gentler. It wasn't scolding or a threat – it was just a statement.

"Sorry, Weasley" Draco shrugged, as both bent down the pick up their dropped items.

They straightened and Ginny handed him a black paperback book.

"You dropped this."

Draco tucked it away, "I think running into you is becoming a habit, Weasley."

Ginny shrugged, wondering why neither of them was attempting to bite one another's head off and arguing over who was to blame for their run-in, "Hopefully it won't become a tradition."

Draco smirked at that and continued down the hall. Ginny headed her own way, thinking about that book she had picked up. It didn't seem to be a magic book – nothing from the wizarding world. Muggle – she was almost sure of it. But the question was, what was Draco Malfoy doing with a muggle book? Ginny had remembered the name that was scrolled in gold letters on the spine. She made a mental note to ask one of the muggle teachers who Edgar Allen Poe was.

***

Dumbledore frowned – a look that several people told him was scary. When Dumbledore was worried – everyone should worry.

Snape had just informed him of Voldemort's latest plan. So he _did_ have his eye on some of the new teachers.

"This does present a problem doesn't it?" Dumbledore mused.

Severus Snape blinked at the huge understatement.

"What are we to do about it?" Snape asked.

"Simple" Jo said, appearing from the shadows, "We give Voldemort what he wants – he just won't know what he's getting."

~~~~~~~

**A/N – Dun dah dun dun… DUN! Yes – el lame-o – but hey, a girls gotta have SOME fun. Anyway – I know nothing much was in this chapter. I know you sorta waited around for nothing. But please, please don't kill me.**

**Still working on it – but I have a lingering feeling that writers block will launch an attack on my muse.**

**Hopefully not though – cuz I have several plans for certain parts of the story.**

**If any of your are cringing at the whole Wes/Faith thing – SURPRISE!! I dunno where it's leading.**

Any more suggestions for pairings anyone? Do you think Jo should get some? (ok that sounded bad). Review and make your complaints heard.


	17. We Talk Too Much

> **A/N – PLEASE READ THIS – VERY IMPORTANT. **
> 
> **Hey everyone. Another delayed chapter – more apologizing on hand and knee on my part. Thanks to all who reviewed – I _knew_ I'd get a reaction out of the whole Wes/Faith thing. Woke you guys up dinnit? Several people were for the idea, and several were against.**
> 
> **I've been reading a lot of Wes/Faith fics lately and I'm really getting into it – hence the pairing for this story. I'll post some sites later. This site called 'Going Rogue' has a pretty good collection.**
> 
> **Something one of the reviews said was that they didn't want me to spoil the good thing that is Wes and Fred. I agree that the two are very cute together – but pretty much everyone wanted Fred with Gunn for this story. Which I'm cool with (because they fit so perfectly), but I don't want to leave Wes all alone (because he's just too cute wink, wink).**
> 
> **And I know that Wes has been into Fred since forever but don't you think it's time to move on? I mean Fred can't have both Gunn _and_ Wes (well she _can_ in some fics, but this isn't one of them – I'm not into that stuff).**
> 
> **Don't you think that Wes deserves a little pleasure in life? I mean, not only him, Faith too. I feel the two have a deep understanding (at least they do in several of the fics I've read).**
> 
> **Think about it.**
> 
> **MAILING UPDATE LIST INFORMATION AT THE BOTTOM**
> 
> ****
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **We Talk Too Much**
> 
> **Josephina Winters Quarters, Hogwarts, England, 8:00 p.m., Tuesday, October 15**
> 
> It was after dinner that night when Jo heard a strong knock at the door of her room. She knew who it was even before opening the door. She could sense him, due to years worth of honing Slayer-skills, of course.
> 
> "Hello, Angel" Jo said calmly, even before she opened the door completely.
> 
> Angel said nothing, but stepped inside when she moved to let him in.
> 
> "Sit" Jo offered.
> 
> Angel sunk into the nearest armchair - Jo sat in the identical one opposite him, with only the coffee table in between them.
> 
> "So" Jo prompted.
> 
> "Where do I begin?" Angel asked quietly, as if he really didn't want to be there.
> 
> "Let's start with after I left London" Jo said gently, knowing how difficult this was.
> 
> "Oh boy."
> 
> -
> 
> Several hours later…
> 
> "That's a trip, Peaches. Darla coming back, you having a _son_" Jo shook her head, "Looks like miracles do happen after all."
> 
> "If a miracle is what you want to call it" Angel shrugged, sinking back into his chair and fiddling with the mug of warm blood in his hands.
> 
> "I have news for you, brood-boy, it _is_ a miracle" Jo prodded, sipping her butterbeer lightly "You have an actual _life_ for someone who's undead."
> 
> Angel smiled fondly, "Yeah, I guess I do."
> 
> "You know, that's the difference between you and Spike" Jo said, "When you regained your soul you went all broody. Spike on the other hand – well of course he was in pain – but I don't think he lets that get to him. Not as much anymore at least."
> 
> "The voices never go away, you know" Angel informed her.
> 
> Jo frowned, "I know – the guilt, the people you killed – both you and Spike having to regret all that. It's terrible."
> 
> Angel grimaced "You know, if Spike lost his soul again, he wouldn't change. Something Buffy said to me once… what was it?… oh… 'If by any chance he loses the soul then I know that he'll still love me because he's already loved me without it'."
> 
> Jo nodded, "That's true… the lengths Spike will go to, to get a girls attention. That's one characteristic that never changed when he became a Vampire."
> 
> Angel chuckled, "Yeah, that whole thing with Cecily. Spike was always one to impress the ladies. Including Dru – back in the day he would have moved heaven and earth for her. Of course, he had more charm as a vampire."
> 
> "Back in the day" Jo nodded, "Though it seems your tortured-soul, if you'll pardon the expression, seems to be doing a lot better since Cordelia."
> 
> Angel nodded, "You could say that. I can see the same thing with Spike and Buffy."
> 
> "I heard you were with Buffy once, a while ago."
> 
> "Yeah, back when she was in high-school. But it's easier with Cordy now that my soul is permanent. Back then, I always had to be careful how close I got to Buffy – soul-clause and all."
> 
> "I heard you lost it because of, you know…"
> 
> Angel looked down, "I blame myself. I lost control. What happened after… the people I killed… it still haunts me like the rest. I can't believe Giles can even look at me after what I did to Jenny – she was his girlfriend – I don't even know if he's forgiven me completely. I don't blame him."
> 
> "You have people who care about you, Soul-boy" Jo rolled her eyes, "Get over it."
> 
> "I've been hearing that a lot lately."
> 
> "Well then maybe you should start listening for once."
> 
> It was Angels turn to roll his eyes, "Alright, alright, I get the point. How 'bout we change the subject?"
> 
> Jo shrugged, "Fair enough. You said you knew a demon named Lorne?"
> 
> Angel nodded.
> 
> "I knew a demon who went by that name. Was he a green guy who could read auras while you sang?" Jo prodded.
> 
> "That's the one" Angel blanched.
> 
> The movement didn't go unnoticed by Jo who grinned menacingly, "Lemme guess - He got you to sing didn't he…"
> 
> ===
> 
> Wednesday, in Draco's opinion, was the best day of the week. It was smack-dab in the middle of a regular school week, so you knew things would get a little better from there, being close to the weekend and all.
> 
> Another good thing about Wednesdays was one of the days of the week where the Watchers put aside time in their 'busy schedules' to tell the tail of their famed Slayers. The stories often gave the students very different perspectives on their teachers. Draco wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.
> 
> Yet, here they were, another Wednesday evening in a crowded classroom consisting of an increasing number of Slytherins and an overload of Gryffindors. In Draco's mind the Gryffindors were probably trying to pick up some brilliant ideas to become even more courageously stupid then they already were.
> 
> But there was one Gryffindor that Draco particularly didn't mind seeing. Ginny Weasley – the girl had spirit, that was for sure. Every run-in he had with her was a pleasant one, and one he was always willing to do again.
> 
> Draco shook his head, Giles was continuing where he left off on Monday.
> 
> Halloween - still in Spike's Big Bad Master Vampire era. The more stories the students heard about the famed vampire, the more people seemed to shrink away, terrified. Spike, of course, relished in it, something that Draco watched with amusement. He may not be completely evil any more, but he did entertain in the fact that people were still scared of him.
> 
> The hour or so it took to tell the story practically whizzed by. Giles talking in a low, enigmatic voice with everyone listening attentively. The so-called 'Scooby Gang' jumping in every once in a while with their view on things.
> 
> For Draco it was a little too much to take. Willow a ghost, yet she wasn't dead. Xander was… what was it?… a 'GI Joe' type guy – whatever _that _was – Willows terminology actually, though all the muggle-borns seemed to understand.
> 
> Draco snorted when Giles announced that Buffy became an 18th century proper English lady – accent and all. Draco's snort of disbelief was followed by other peoples' sniggers and some even chuckled a bit. Buffy grinned in reaction, knowing herself that it was hard to picture her that way.
> 
> When they'd found out that one Ethan Rayne caused the costume catastrophe and it came to Giles' showdown with Ethan there was now a lot of questions about Giles' past – and now they knew that Giles was not just some bookworm, the guy had a dangerous streak that Draco found himself wanting to know more about. The fact that the ex-watcher could hide any such rage behind his glasses was intriguing.
> 
> As usual, after all Story Sessions, the audience would stand up, stretch a bit and leave still discussing the brilliant tale they'd just heard. All the talk of Halloween brought conversations to this years Halloween. In the Wizarding World, no one dressed up as anything – seemingly pointless as costumes to resemble Muggle fantasies, were in fact Wizard Realities. However, Draco had to grudgingly admit that it would be an interesting scene.
> 
> ===
> 
> The next morning, Thursday, in the Great Hall, Dumbledore called everyone's attention.
> 
> "As most of you know, Halloween is only fifteen short days away – in honor of our new faculty, it was their suggestion that we make the occasion memorable with a dance following the usual feast–" people cheered and Dumbledore smiled, nodding as he waited for the cheering to subside "-also, in light of the muggle tradition, to make our guests feel more at home, people may come in costume."
> 
> There was an uproar. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and HufflePuffs cheered the idea, and surprisingly so did a few Slytherins. The remainder of those opposing, were disgusted at the thought of following muggle tradition. Draco did not cheer, saving face for those watching him. Pansy mimicked the suit, though the slight twinkle Draco saw in her eye, told him that she was looking forward to the event. Draco surprisingly found himself very inclined to agree.
> 
> ===
> 
> Ginny Weasley knocked on what Tara told her was Willow's door. All of the new teachers were incredibly nice, of course, but nothing compared like talking to her cousin. After growing up in a house of mostly boys, Ginny always loved it when she got to see Willow, there were just some girly things that you couldn't talk to your mother about.
> 
> Ginny had visited mainly to ask Willow about that particular book that Draco had been carrying the other day when they'd bumped into each other, but also because she hadn't spent some real 'alone time' with her favorite cousin in a while.
> 
> The portrait of a rabbit in an upside-down top hat (a portrait that Anya threatened to burn at least twice a day) swung open to reveal Willow dressed casually in jeans and tank-top under black over-robes. Willow grinned broadly when she saw Ginny.
> 
> "Hey, Gin, I've been wondering when you'd come and see me" Willow grinned, letting her youngest cousin in, "How goes it?"
> 
> "Pretty good" Ginny smiled, always amused by Willow-speak, "Let me guess, it was _you_ who first suggested the Halloween Dance."
> 
> Willow grinned, "It was a unanimous decisions – though the costumes were strictly by popular demand."
> 
> "Not surprising after yesterdays story – tell me, how was the after-life?" Ginny asked jokingly as Willow poured tea into a couple of coffee mugs.
> 
> "A little chilly" Willow grinned settling into her chair, "The walking-through-walls aspect was pretty cool though. Now was there a reason you wanted to see me?"
> 
> "Well… kinda-sorta" Ginny admitted, drumming her fingers lightly on the table.
> 
> "And…" Willow prodded.
> 
> "Who's Edgar Allen Poe?" Ginny asked suddenly.
> 
> Willows eyes brightened excitedly.
> 
> "A sudden interest in muggle literature, Gin?" Willow grinned.
> 
> "You could say that" Ginny blushed unexpectedly.
> 
> "Does it have anything to do with a certain Bleached-Blond who _isn't_ Spike?"
> 
> Ginny's face went beat red at this comment. Willow gave a delighted, un-professor-like giggle.
> 
> "How did you know?" Ginny demanded softly without looking her cousin in the eye.
> 
> "Spike mentioned it the other day. Draco asked him about that sort of stuff for some reason and being an ex-poet – albeit a bad one – Spike does know quite a lot about literature."
> 
> "And…?"
> 
> Willow smiled, "Fascinating, what I'm learning about the muggle world from the wizarding world. Did you know that Edgar Allen Poe is… was… in fact a Vampire?"
> 
> Ginny blinked, "I don't really know who the heck he is, but this is a surprise."
> 
> "Tell me about it" Willow nodded vigorously, acting much like her high school self, "The official Muggle Records say he died in 1849. But I don't know if that's when he really died or if he was already a vampire. Furthermore I don't know if he wrote anything when he was a vamp, of if all of this was done alive."
> 
> "Wow… this is… again I say 'wow'," Ginny whispered with now small amount of awe, "How d'you know this?"
> 
> "Spike met him" Willow shrugged, "he was staked twenty or so years after that."
> 
> "Who Spike?"
> 
> "No – Poe was staked."
> 
> Ginny nodded, "But why would Draco read Poe's work – Vampire or not."
> 
> Willow smiled softly, "According to Spike, his great nephew happens to have had a taste for muggle literature for a few years now – by supernatural people or no."
> 
> Ginny smiled, a thought suddenly occurring.
> 
> "Lemme guess, inspiration has struck on how to get mini-Spikes' attention?" Willow guessed with a raised eyebrow and a slight giggle.
> 
> Ginny blushed – damn, what WAS it with Weasleys' and blushing? – but didn't deny the accusation. Willow smiled, pulling out a piece of parchment and dipping an eagle-feathered quill in some green ink.
> 
> "What are you doing?" Ginny asked.
> 
> "A favor for my favorite cousin" Willow explained with a smile, scribbling across the page several times.
> 
> Willow folded the torn page and handed it to the smaller redhead. "Here, a list of some of the good ones of Poe and a few side reads by some other authors. I found a muggle reference section in the library when I came – though I don't know why I'm surprised, that place is big enough to be a warehouse – several in fact."
> 
> Ginny glanced at the page – 'Frankenstein' by Mary Shelley? Among several others – some by Edgar Allen Poe and… Shakespeare?
> 
> Ginny looked questioningly up at Willow.
> 
> "Trust me" Willow said simply.
> 
> "When you say that, it worries me," Ginny said jokingly.
> 
> Willow laughed good-naturedly. Ginny left hurriedly to the library after a quick thanks to her cousin. Willow sighed, watching the small redhead go. Ginny reminded her a lot of herself as a teenager, sometimes in more ways than one – the lengths she'd go to get a guys attention. With a lingering smiled Willow returned to her room and the stack of un-graded papers waiting for her.
> 
> ===
> 
> Harry and Dawn sat in the Gryffindor Common Room at one of the desks near the windows. Hermione was buried deep in a large book completely devoted to Winged Horses, after Hagrid had mentioned that it would be next on the syllabus.__
> 
> Conner and Ron were deep in a game of Exploding Snap, Hermione occasionally shooting them annoyed looks when the game got to loud.
> 
> Other than that, there were only a few others in the Common Room – everyone was either upstairs, outside or in the library.
> 
> Harry himself was finishing off his essay on 'Tarot Cards – experiment and discuss'. The exact words Professor Chase used by way of explanation were "Ask a question, find the answer, tell me if you think its bogus or not" – very straight-forward, though Harry had leaned that this was perfectly normal.
> 
> Ironic though it may seem, Harry's chosen question was 'Will I live to see my next Birthday' – Dawn told him it was not an unreasonable question.
> 
> _… In conclusion, I believe that Tarot Cards – though some may believe them to hold some truth – are mostly just luck as only half of the process seems_…
> 
> Harry paused, his quill hovering mid-sentence.
> 
> "Stuck?" Dawn asked, noticing his pause.
> 
> Harry shook his head "Contemplating," Harry sighed, alright, so Professor Chase was loads better than Trelawney – didn't mean she was lenient or anything. Stupid essay.
> 
> Harry finished off his sentence and fiddled with the gold rimed, red back tarot cards, placing them back in their box.
> 
> Dawn closed a copy of '_Potions for Idiots_'. She'd giggled at the title when she saw it – it reminded her too much of the Muggle 'For Dummies' books (Willow had a copy of Physics for Dummies). Anya had assured her that the Wizarding World had the idea long before muggles.
> 
> Surprisingly, the book had proved helpful for her essay on 'The Fifty-Three Uses of Wiggentree Bark – explain and discuss'. Of course, Snape had made it a three thousand-word essay – slimy bastard.
> 
> Harry, who was happy for an excuse to stop work, mimicked the suit and stretched.
> 
> "I'm done, finally" Dawn sighed.
> 
> "Same here," Harry smiled, having finished his Potions essay earlier "finally" He added after some thought.
> 
> "Decided what to wear for the Halloween dance?" Dawn asked, for the sake of conversation.
> 
> Harry shrugged, "If you mean costume, wouldn't have a bloody clue. Halloween wasn't exactly a big thing with the Dursleys. My Aunt and Uncle always chose Dudleys' costume – always something realistic like a football player…"
> 
> "Or a blimp?" Dawn interjected innocently.
> 
> Harry laughed, "That would have suited him better," Harry admitted, "but, anyway, I was never allowed to go. If I was lucky I got one piece of gum or something."
> 
> Dawn grimaced "That's terrible. Though it'd just about kill her to really admit it, Buffy likes Halloween, for one, its the one night of the year Vamps don't like to come out."
> 
> Harry blinked, "But Halloween, I would have thought the day of the dead would be something for them to rejoice in. Not to mention all those costumed, trick-or-treaters roaming the streets like gift-wrapped meals."
> 
> "Gee, thanks for that. And you and me both, I used to think they'd like Halloween too – but Vamps seem to think its tacky."
> 
> Harry shrugged, "You know, in some weird twisted way, I get that."
> 
> "Anyway – back to this Halloween, it's pretty close – well need costumes."
> 
> "Well, I think the next Hogsmeade weekend is next week."
> 
> Dawn frowned. Suddenly she got up off her seat moved over to Harry's side of the table, jerking his chair back and nestling herself in his lap. Harry's only reaction was to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling.
> 
> Dawn grinned mischievously with a wild glint in her eyes "I've got a better idea."
> 
> What do you have in mind, Harry asked with a grin, glasses slipping down his nose. Dawn lovingly pushed them back up again as she leant close to his ear.
> 
> "You feel like being bad tonight?"
> 
> Harry gasped sharply, and Dawn giggled.
> 
> "Not like that, you perv" she grinned, rolling her eyes at him, she leaned in again and whispered into his ear "We could use your invisibility cloak and go shopping."
> 
> Shopping? For clothes? With a girl? Uh oh.
> 
> "Dawn, I…" Harry started, but was cut off when Dawn kissed him swiftly, but firmly, "… think it's a great idea."
> 
> Dawn smirked and Harry decided to play just as bad. He pulled her against him tightly, tangling his fingers in her hair.
> 
> "Why just shop? We could have dinner and consider it a real date. Since no one else from the school will be there to watch," he purred in her ear.
> 
> Dawn shivered and grinned, feeling justly punished for teasing him.
> 
> "What if one of the teachers is there?"
> 
> "What if they are?"
> 
> "We could get caught."
> 
> "That's part of the fun, pet."
> 
> Dawn grinned and leaned back and pretended to think about it. "Why not."
> 
> ===
> 
> "This would explain a hell of a lot," Buffy said, skimming through the parchment before her.
> 
> There hadn't been another meeting – too time consuming, everyone had decided – but word spread through the gang if anything new was found. This time Giles delivered personally.
> 
> "And it puts a certain twist on things" the ex-Watcher supplied.
> 
> "Does the gang know?"
> 
> "It's going around – I'm betting everyone knows before the sun goes down."
> 
> "Point taken. Maybe someone should tell Faith about the little demon party Voldemort seems to be having."
> 
> "Wesley's taking care of it – he _is_… was… her Watcher after all."
> 
> "Does the poor guy have a death wish?"
> 
> "Apparently so" Giles smirked, thinking that when it came to Faith, that statement fit for Wes in more ways than one.
> 
> The younger Watcher had been very put out, and his reply to his little message made Giles laugh out loud. This little twist with Wes and Faith was understandable – strange, yes, defiantly – but understandable. And Giles for one, planned on sitting back and enjoying the show.
> 
> ===
> 
> A loud cracking THUMP echoed throughout the room as Faiths fist connected with the punch-bag, almost ripping the thing off the chain. Alright, so Thursday wasn't exactly Faiths' favorite day of the week – but apparently it was everyone else's, because the population of potential sparring partners was now zero – everyone was busy.
> 
> Buffy said something about Giles wanting to talk to her and then hanging around with Spike. No surprises there – and that also left Spike out of the 'punch-bag' category.
> 
> Angel and Cordy were off somewhere – two more down the drain.
> 
> Jo was having tea with Hagrid, possibly to discuss her lesson plan. Which was a little disappointing, cuz Faith wanted to see if she could hold her own against a Slayer with a hundred years more experience on her.
> 
> Fred and Gunn were having a day out in Hogsmeade. Faith had to admit, though she could beat him, Gunn was a pretty good sparring partner.
> 
> Hell – even the Demon-Brat had gone skirt-chasing. One of the Fifth year Ravenclaws – Vicky wasn't it? – had obviously snagged Conners attention.
> 
> The others weren't that good to spar with – Faith was mostly afraid of beating them to a bloody pulp. Except maybe Oz – with werewolf power and all – but he was helping his Uncle.
> 
> Faith let loose another swift, sold kick. Suddenly the stupid thing tore out of the ceiling with a crumbling noise, flying straight across the Physical Defense classroom and hitting the opposite wall with a loud THWACK.
> 
> Faith was startled to hear slow… almost sarcastic… applause coming from the doorway. The slayer turned to find her Watcher… correction _former_ Watcher – leaning against the doorframe smirking ever-so-slightly, yet still in a way that made Faith want to hit him.
> 
> "Frustrated?" he inquired mildly.
> 
> "Ah, fuck off" Faith retorted, surprised that Wesleys' only response was a slow, smooth chuckle "Any particular reason for being here, or is it just to annoy me."
> 
> "Annoying you is just a delightful bonus, luv" Wesley smirked.
> 
> "And…?"
> 
> "New news, we found out that Voldemorts' new rise to power – and his control over the Air Dominatus Gem – has been calling demons to him."
> 
> Faith blinked, "Calling them?"
> 
> Wes shrugged, "Sort of a pull you might call it, it draws demons – including vampires and such – towards Voldemort. It's sort of like a siren, and when the demons hear it, or sense it, it's their cue to come. Of course, the choice is purely optional – unless Voldemort takes a special interest – but several Demons join him, because it's such an 'honor' to work for the dark lord."
> 
> Faith rolled her eyes, "Have Angel or Spike felt this pull?"
> 
> Wes nodded, "And Cordelia too it would seem. But we believe that Spike and Angels souls act as a buffer, so the pull isn't that strong. Not to mention the Gems make block the calling completely. And Cordelias' has too much 'human' in her to really feel a strong pull."
> 
> "Makes sense to me" Faith nodded, then realization hit "So _this_ is why the Vamp count on the Hellmouth was so low – dammit." She gave a frustrated sigh, "The world is going to hell once more – and now I don't even have a punching bag to take it out on."
> 
> Wes raised an eyebrow "Lack of human victims? You really shouldn't be so rough on school property – though I suppose magic can take care of just about any damage you might do."
> 
> "Are you offering to take its place?" Faith snapped snidely, glaring daggers at the now useless punch bag.
> 
> Wes blinked then shrugged "Why not?"
> 
> It was Faiths' turn to blink, "Because it's suicidal, Watcher, I'll break every little bone in that scrawny body of yours."
> 
> 'Though scrawny _really_ isn't the right word' Faith thought to herself, remembering her little encounter with him, shirtless, his body was anything but scrawny.
> 
> "You might be surprised" Wes smirked, removing his sweater to reveal a thinner, long-sleeved shirt underneath.
> 
> It was navy-blue and Faith caught herself thinking that it was a good color on him.
> 
> "You'll be sorry" Faith warned, as Wes stepped onto the mat.
> 
> Faith lashed out with a fist, though it wasn't as hard as she would normally have done. She was afraid of hurting him – and she'd promised herself she'd never hurt him again, not after what she'd done.
> 
> To her immense surprise, Wes blocked swiftly. She swung once more with the other fist, only to be blocked again. Several blocked punches later; Wes retaliated with one of his own. It glanced off her cheek. Faith stumbled back, surprised.
> 
> "You're not fighting to your full ability, Faith" Wes said tonelessly, face unreadable, "Stop worrying about my bloodlines and conduct a proper defense – I'm not exactly a porcelain doll."
> 
> "That's news to me" Faith retorted, deciding that playtime was over.
> 
> Lightning-quick, she lunged at her – former – Watcher. She struck, under his chin, offering a swift uppercut. He took the blow, retaliating with a kick, which she blocked. She punched, he ducked, she kneed him in the head. He stumbled back, she lashed out with a fist. He blocked the first blow sloppily, only to be hit by the second.
> 
> "Be careful what you wish for, Watcher" Faith grinned.
> 
> "You call those punches?" Wes taunted.
> 
> Wesley suddenly moved forward, with a swiftness Faith never knew he possessed. He'd never have a grace of a Vampire, but gone was the bumbling idiot who'd been her Watcher before. As they continued to fight, Faith noticed her was darker, stronger, sharper, and hard in all the places he was soft.
> 
> It amazed her, and she liked it. There was a… gruffness about him that had never been there before. And not for the first time she though 'Holy shit … my Watcher just totally became fuckable."
> 
> Briefly Faith wondered what had happened to make him this way. What changed so much as to turn the Tweedy-Twit she once knew into the dark man currently trading punches with her?
> 
> Suddenly, Wesleys' foot lashed out. Faith gripped his ankle and held, shoving him back. Making him lose his balance and hers as well, as she landed on top of him.
> 
> Both of them were breathing heavily, but neither made an attempt to move out of the position they were in..
> 
> "You've gotten better" Faith commented, "Gotta admit, Wes, never knew you had it in you."
> 
> "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Faith" Wes gritted, because the Slayer now straddling his hips was wriggling far too much for his comfort.
> 
> Suddenly there faces were inches apart. And drawing closer. Wes hardly dared to breath – of all the times he'd imagined, of all the times he'd dreamed – he'd never thought it possible.
> 
> Their mouths met half way, in a heated passionate kiss. One that lasted a millisecond before Faith felt Wesleys' tongue brush lightly on her bottom lip, and she instantly allowed him entrance to her mouth, and it was now a vicious battle of tongues.
> 
> Had Faith the time, she would have grinned, who knew her now dark, handsome (sexy) Watcher was such a good kisser. Must have been all those different languages he had to wrap his tongue around.
> 
> He gripped a fistful of her hair, pressing her further towards him. Her hands crawled under his shirt, scraping…
> 
> "Oh, good lord!" a foreign voice, interjected, "Would you two at least get a room?"
> 
> Wes and Faith leapt from their current positions, looking confused and rather sheepish, as Giles stared down at them with a half amused, half appalled look underneath his glasses.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Alright - that's all my muse will permit for today. Sorry for the overly late update - HOMEWORK SUCKS - and I don't feel like I'll be falling into a pattern very soon.**
> 
> **So I have an idea - send me your e-mail addresses and I'll start an update mailing list.**
> 
> **MAILING LIST -**
> 
> **here's what you do. send your e-mail addresses to**
> 
> **psychoticchaoshotmail.com**
> 
> **or if you don't care who sees your addy you can post a review.**
> 
> **Then, when i update my story - I'll send out a joint e-mail telling everyone.**
> 
> **Good plan? Thought so.**
> 
> **PS - your e-mail address will be fully protected and under no circumstances will it be given out to anyone.**
> 
> **That's it - se yall later.**


	18. New Plan rewrite

Alright – love me or hate me for what I'm about to do now, but I've just hit a major writers block and what's more this story (in my view) is really loosing some of it's… ummmm… what's the word I'm looking for (see I told you I had writers block). Anyway – it's missing a lot and I've just reread the whole thing on my computer and I've found one of the problems IT'S WAY TOO FLUFFY.

But I do have a solution – I'm rewriting this story from the beginning with a few major changes.

I'm cutting out a few characters – there are way to many main ones. And I'm scrambling the relationships a bit so that they're harder to get around to. I might not have Tara survive because she hasn't really played that large of a part in my story (instead I might have a Will/Snape relationship – it's one of my faves)

Also this story will be after the end of Buffy (though I'm still considering keeping Anya because she's so fun – unfortunately I'm not very good with writing Anya's character)

Alright – sorry if this inconvenienced anyone. Please don't run after me with pitchforks, wanting to prop my head up on a stake.

I know several of you will be very peeved that I did this but believe me I think it's for the best. If it's any consolation I'll be keeping this copy of the story and when I post my own website I'll put this in just so people can see my humble – yet terrible – beginning.

Please write back and tell me what you think.


End file.
